Fifty Shades of Love
by lisalilac
Summary: After reading the Fifty Shades Trilogy, I fell in love with Anastasia and Christian. I was left wanting more. This story continues after the epilogue. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I am not a writer just a fan. Please be gentle with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana POV**

I open my sleepy eyes to Christian looking at me with his loving eyes. We lie still for a moment blue to grey. "Hi", I murmur. "Hi beautiful", he says softly.

"What time is it?" I ask. He says, "6:00 AM." "Christian why are you awake so early?"

"Mrs. Grey, I am just so excited for Teddy's birthday. I can't wait to show him the train set."

"Christian he is going to love it. When he wakes up, we will show him his present. I am also so excited for his birthday party today. I remember his first birthday party it was so magical. The whole house was decorated with boy's first birthday theme. Teddy even had an outfit make especially for him that said Teddy's first birthday."

"I have never seen our house with so many guests. The whole family, Taylor's daughter, Flynn and his family, Hannah, Kate and Elliot, Grace and Carrick, Ethan and Mia and so many more came to the party. The kids played in the bounce house while the adults mingled while supervising the children. Teddy had so much fun. After a few hours of fun, we all ate the delicious cake Mia ordered. The cake was a 3 tier layered light blue fondant cake made of a moist vanilla cake with a caramel frosting. A miniature handmade figurine of Teddy placed on the top most cake. Finally, Teddy opened his presents which he was overly excited about. Throughout the party he kept wobbling to the presents squealing 'pesent'."

"Mrs. Grey, I also loved that day. Just seeing Teddy happy warms my heart."

Just to think a few years ago he thought he had no heart and look at him now. His heart has grown a thousand folds.

Christian caresses my cheek and kisses me tenderly on my lips. I feel his manhood start to grow. "Mrs. Grey, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." I coyly say "Mr. Grey, I don't know what you are talking about." "Well, Mrs. Grey may I show you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback in Ana 'sPOV

My mind wanders back to last night. After we lay with other looking at the beautiful scene, Christian runs his hands slowly over my face, lips, breast, and bulging stomach, and finally stops at my most intimate spot between my legs. He moves my lace panties with his fingers to the side and places them inside of me. He massages my sweet spot. "Always so ready for me," he groans. "Always Mr. Grey." He lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them. "Mmmm so good," he says seductively.

He leads me back to the bedroom. He takes off my shoes and clothes. I am naked lying down on our bed in front of my handsome man. "So beautiful," he says. In one swift move he removes his pants and underwear's. Then his shirt comes off. _He looks so hot!_ I just want him inside of me.

Very slowly he caresses my body with his soft fingers and tongue from my feet to my neck. He takes an extra amount of time torturing my wet spot and tender breasts. _It feels so good!_

Our mouths find each other again. The kiss deepens as our tongues intertwine. I feel his length filling me. He slowly thrusts in and out. He increases his pace. I am almost about to explode. "Look at me when you come," Christian grunts.

As I convulse from my orgasm, Christian is also releasing himself at the same time. He collapses on top of my legs. "Mrs. Grey, as much as I would like to make love to you again, we are both tired and tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us." "I agree Mr. Grey. We also have the morning before Teddy wakes up."

He helps me put on my lilac teddy and laced purple panties. Christian slides on his sexy white pajama pants that hang on his hips just the way I like it. _Mmmmm so hot!_

He slides in bed beside me. My back is to his front. He kisses my hair and whispers in my ear, "I love you, Anastasia." I turn my head and kiss him tenderly on his lips and tell him softly, "I love you, Christian." We fall asleep in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3 Teddy's Bday Preparation

Before I can answer, Christian is on top of me kissing me passionately. I return his kiss with the same fervor of passion. He quickly peels off both of our clothes. He pulls my legs apart with his legs and thrusts inside of me. My hips meet his as we both move as one. My body begins to clench. We are looking into each other's eye with heated desire. I come all around him my eyes never leaving his. He combusts and lets out his release at the same time screaming my name.

We hold each other for a little while. Outside our bedroom, we hear the familiar bitter batter of little feet. "Mommy, Daddy!" Teddy squeals. Christian opens the door and picks up Teddy. He places Teddy between us. At the same time we say, "Happy birthday!" Teddy's face lights up. He says in his small voice,"cake, toys, party." I say enthusiastically, "Yes Teddy it is party time."

Christian asks Teddy, "Do you want to see your present now?" Teddy says, "Yes, daddy." I look over at Christian quizzically. He says to me, "What?" "No breakfast?" I question him. "After his present," Christian tells me. "Well Mr. Grey, I believe it is another first." "Mrs. Grey, I think you are correct. I do love first's." He just winks at me and I start to giggle. "How I love that sound, Mrs. Grey."

We walk to the outside room with Teddy. Teddy is speechless when he sees the train set. All he can do is touch it and look at us. All of a sudden, he runs over to us and hugs us both and says, "I love you." Christian and I start to cry.

The train set fills more than the room. The tracks are made of a dark wood. There are trains of all the primary colors on the train track. They are made of tin plated steel, metal chassis, and heavy motors which are solar powered.

There are various small miniature villages. One village captures my eye which is a small quaint town which looks like the place in England where we went for our honeymoon. I notice another one which is a moorings dock with a boat on it and a few fishermen fishing from the shoreline. It is adjacent to a little village consisting of cozy cottages with flower lined paths illuminated by lamplights that glow.

While Teddy and Christian are playing with the train set, Mrs. Taylor makes us breakfast. I help by placing the plates, silverware, and cups on the counter. Once it is done, I call them over to the kitchen. They both just look at me with a disappointment in their eyes as if they want to keep playing. I will never understand boys and their toys.

After breakfast I take a shower and get dressed quickly so Christian can also freshen up for the fun day ahead of us.

Mia, Kate, Grace, and Carla arrive around 10 am. They help me and Gail decorate the house with Thomas the Train theme. Elliot, Ethan, Carrick, and Ray come over around 11 am. All the boys are playing with the train set. Teddy is having so much fun with them. I take a picture of them all together playing.

Two pass by and we are all done. Even the cake arrived on time. We all have an hour to get ready. The family leaves to get ready so they can get back in time for the party. While I get ready, Christian gives Teddy a bath and dresses him. Teddy is dressed like a train conductor. Once I am done, I watch Teddy so Christian can get ready.


	4. Chapter 4 Teddy's Bday Celebration

**Ana's POV**

Everyone arrives on time for the party. All the kids are having fun. They are playing in the bounce house and the train ride.

The food looks delicious. It is all finger foods which the kids can easily eat as well as the adults.

I look over at Christian who is sitting next to me with him arms around my expanding waistline. He has the widest grin I have ever seen on his face just looking at his son running around, playing and laughing.

I ask him, "Do you want to join Teddy and play with him?" "Mrs. Grey, I would love to play with Teddy, but I also love to just be near you and hold you." I caress his face and give him a tender peck on his luscious lips. "Mr. Grey, I also love you next to me. It is okay to play with Teddy. I have friends and family to keep me company. Go ahead and join Teddy. I will be right here waiting for you."

**Christian's POV**

I am listening to my dear wife and I agree with her. She always knows the right things to say to me. I am still in awe of her. I am the luckiest man. I nod my head and give her a kiss on her soft full lips. "I love you, Mrs. Grey" "I love you Mr. Grey."

I head over to Teddy and pick him up. "Teddy would you like to play with Daddy?" "Okaay Daddy," he replies. We head over to the train ride and sit down in it with Teddy on my lap. The ride stars up and we chugging along.

The gentle wind is blowing through our hair. I feel so carefree and loved. I am having so much fun. In my heart, I feel like a kid having no worries in this world and just enjoying playing. I wish I had this much fun when I was little. That is why I will protect and give Teddy everything he wants and needs. I will love him in every which way possible I can. I love him so much. Tears start to fall down my face at the immense love I have for him and Ana.

I cannot fathom that I almost lost all of this the way I reacted when Ana first told me she was pregnant. I will never forgive myself for it. Ana already forgave me which shows how big her heart is. I still cannot believe I have Ana in my life. She gave me the most precious gift I can ever receive which is Teddy and a baby girl which will soon arrive. Each and every day I show them how much I love them. I have so much love to give which Ana awakened in me. I want to give my love to a lot more children. I want this house full of children. I am so happy Ana is on the same page as me. She also wants a lot more children.

I look over at Ana who is looking at me and Teddy. She also has tears in her eyes. I mouth to her across the yard I love you. She mouths back I love you.

**Ana's POV**

Christian and Teddy look so happy. He has come a long way. He truly has a big heart. The tears of joy just keep coming down. I am knocked out of my reverie when Kate sits next to me. "Mrs. Steele are you okay?" "Kate I am just so happy. Just look at them playing and how happy they are." Kate looks over to them and says, "They do look happy. You are one lucky woman." "Why Kate are giving Christian a compliment!" I retort. "Why yes I am Mrs. Steele. He does grow on you. I do see what you see in him. He is a very loving man and great father. Still overprotective, but I do understand why he is that way."

"Ana, how is the pregnancy sex the second time around? You guys have been married for almost three years. Has the sex decreased?" I look at Kate in shock and say, "You really don't beat around the bush." Kate just smirks at me.

"Kate, the truth is our sex life has actually improved. We have sex about four to five times a day. I love being with Christian when I am pregnant, because my body is so more sensitive to his touch. Even when I am not pregnant his touch just sends chills throughout my body. All I have to do is just take one look at him and I automatically combust. He is a Greek god. As you already know, our intimate moments are not normal. We have a lot of kinky fuckery. Actually throughout the years I have let Christian introduce more of the kinky in our sexcapades. It is so good. You should try it. It really does make it a lot more fun. Are you having problems in the bedroom?"

Kate is gawping at me with a look of astonishment on her face. After a few moments she finally speaks. "Four to five times a day! Wow! We are actually doing pretty well in the bedroom department. It has also improved for us. Lately we have going at it two to three times per day. I just cannot believe you have more experience in sex than me. Just a few years ago you were just a virgin and then you stumbled upon Mr. Control Freak. I do know how kinky you two are. Please don't remind me. I would definitely like some pointers on how to spice up my sex life. Why don't I come over to your house for lunch sometime this week with Ava? You can show me some of the kinky tools and how to use them."

"Kate that would be perfect. How does this Wednesday sound to you? I cannot show you all of the items we use, because as you know we have a special room at Escala."

"Mrs. Steele, it is a date. I am well aware of that room. I would never want to see it. It would scare the daylights out of me. Whatever you have handy would do the trick."

Christian sits next to me again wrapping his arms around me. I feel so safe in his arms. "So what are you gals talking about," he asks. "Well Mr. Grey, we are planning a lunch date at our house for this Wednesday." I reply. "Mrs. Grey, are you planning anything else I should know about?" Kate responds with a smirk, "Yes, we are planning on going shopping, movies, and park. Who knows where else we are going. We are not taking the body guards." Christian mouth forms a small line which means he is upset. "Christian, she is trying to get you worked up. We are not going anywhere. We are staying in our house. I promise you. You know if I go anywhere I always tell you and take the security team with me." I say shyly. Christian begins to smile and laugh. "Mr. Grey, were you joking with us. That was not funny." I retort with a smirk. He just nods. We all start to laugh. I love the funny Christian.

A few hours later it is time to sing Happy Birthday to Teddy. We all gather around the table with the beautifully decorated cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Teddy, Happy Birthday to you," we sing joyfully. Teddy has the biggest grin on his face showing all of his baby teeth while he makes his wishes in his beautiful little head of his while blowing out the 3 blue candles. We all take pictures with Teddy around the cake. Gail cuts up the vanilla cream cake and places them individually on the small paper plates. We all grab the pieces and cake. The cake tastes delicious. Teddy has cake all over his face and hair. I take a picture of him quickly. He looks so adorable! I clean him up.

"Teddy guess what time it is?" I coo enthusiastically. "Pesent time?" he asks in his tiny voice. At the same time Christian and me answer, "Yes." Teddy jumps up and down with joy.

We head to the living room where all the presents are. Teddy opens them one by one while I read the birthday cards to him. Christian is sitting on the other side of Teddy. Mia is videotaping the event while Ethan takes pictures.

I place in front of him a big wrapped square box. "Teddy this gift from Kate, Elliot, and Ava," I tell him. Christian helps him remove the wrapping paper while I read the card. Teddy's eyes light up when he sees the picture on the big box. It is a black Audi ride on remote control car just like Christians. Teddy squeals, "Like Daddee car. Tank u Lleliot, Kat, Aba." We all laugh hysterically. Kate, Elliot look so happy that Teddy liked the gift.

"At least he will be driving a safe car." Christian says playfully. He hands Teddy one more gift. "Teddy this present is from mommy and daddy. After you open it, the boys will assemble the Audi car so you can ride it. Is that okay?" Christian coos. Teddy nods and says, "Yes." They both unwrap it and Teddy yells, "train!" The present is a zoo train set to add to the existing one.

Teddy hugs and kisses everyone thanking them for the presents. After about 20 minutes the only people left are our family.

While the boys are setting up the Audi toy car, we the girls are hanging out. We rarely get to hang out because of our hectic life. I hold Ava so Kate can relax a little bit. She is so cute with her green eyes and blonde hair. Her outfit is a pink and purple dress with white socks and pink shoes. While I am holding her, I look lovingly over at Christian who is also eyeing me. Our eyes lock and it feels like we are the only ones in the room. We feel the electricity between us once more. Our gaze cannot be broken. We both have this grin that cannot seem to fade on our faces.

We are both are interrupted by Kate and Elliot. "Mrs. Steel come back to us," Kate says. "I just cannot get enough of Christian. Just look at him. He is still is so hot. "I say. Kate asks sarcastically, "Do you two need a room now?" "Oh no Kate not now, but later on is another story." Grace, Mia, Carla, and Gail just smile and laugh.

By the time they leave it is 7:00 pm and Teddy is out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5 Our Zen Place

**I want to thank all the reviewers and fans from the bottom of my heart for your support and awesome reviews. I began writing this story because I was so sad after I finished reading the trilogy. I even read it a second time. I am tempted to read it a third time. I just wanted the story to continue. I heard a rumor that EL James will write a fourth book on Fifty Shades before the movie comes out. I hope it is true. I am a hopeless romantic. I always like the happy endings. I also hope you like the lemons. They can never keep their hands off each other. ;)**

**Ana's POV**

We put Teddy to bed and head towards our bedroom. "Mr. Grey, would you like to join me in the shower?" I ask seductively. "Mrs. Grey, I would love to." He murmurs back. I instantly go wanton. _How could these simple words sound so sexy?_ My sex immediately starts to awaken.

While the warm water is running in the tub, I slowly take off my clothes one piece at a time like a striptease. All Christian can do is stand still and gaze at me lustfully. In a swift move he has his hands all over me and kissing my lips with all his might. Our kiss stops abruptly and we are panting. "Mr. Grey, you are overdressed. I want you without them now." I demand. "Mrs. Grey, your wish is my command. We aim to please."

He takes off his clothes very quickly and has me in his hold once more. He lightly caresses my every inch of my body with his long sensual fingers. "So. Beautiful. Mine. All. Mine," he states each word separately. Before I know it he has his fingers and lips in my folds. He licks and torments it. I feel the familiar clench in my stomach building and getting lower. I look into his grey orbs yelling out his name while I climax like a thousand fireworks exploding. He then enters me and we move together. I cannot take it anymore. I need him to go faster. "Faster, faster please," I beg. He slams into me and we both climax at the same time gazing from blue to grey exclaiming our names.

We enter our zen place in the warm scented water in the tub. My back is to his front. I rest my head his shoulders. "Christian today when I saw you playing with Teddy in the train ride, I loved how carefree you were. I love the carefree Christian. I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life."

"Mrs. Grey, it is one of the most precious memories of my life other than our wedding day and the birth of Teddy. I love you. I am the one who should be grateful. Without you and Teddy I wouldn't be the loving man I am today. You helped me find my heart." I turn around and face him. I wipe his tears while he wipes mine. I cup his gorgeous smooth cheeks and our extra soft lips meet.

We get out of the water and towel dry. He wraps his arms around my pregnant belly. "You are so beautiful pregnant." "You are still hot Mr. Grey."

We get dressed for bed and lie in our bed. We kiss each other lovingly. "Goodnight Mr. Grey, I love you." "Goodnight beautiful, I love you." We fall fast asleep in each other arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Relaxing Morning

I awake the next morning with my husband draped over me. I love it when his hand is over my big belly and his legs over me. He looks so peaceful and angelic, but I know otherwise he isn't. I don't move a muscle, because if I do I will wake him. He barely sleeps, but lately he has had more sleep than me. I am the one who does not sleep very much, because this pregnancy is getting very uncomfortable. The baby seems to be active at night.

Christian sleepily opens his eyes and says, "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." "Good morning, Mr. Grey," I answer softly. We kiss each other softly.

"Is there anything special you would like to do today, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks me. "Well Mr. Grey, I really would like to spend it with my loving hot husband and sweet son at home. If that is okay with you?" I answer.

"I think it is a great idea Mrs. Grey."

On cue, we hear a giggle and a squeaky voice outside our bedroom door.

We head down to the kitchen. Little Teddy is already eating breakfast that Gail cooked for him. "Good morning Gail, little Teddy," I say. Christian says the same. We both kiss Teddy on his cheeks." "Good morning mommy and daddy," Teddy says.

"Mr. Grey and Ana what would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks us.

I answer "Pancakes, bacon, and eggs please." Christian states, "I will have the same. Thank you Gail."

We finish our breakfast. I take a shower and get dressed in a peach loose dress which accents well my growing body. A little extra cleavage is showing just for Christian. I select a tan sandal to wear. My hair is blow dried and hanging over my breasts. I put on a little lip gloss and mascara. _Just perfect!_

I head downstairs and see Christian playing with Teddy. He looks up at me and his eyes turn darker. I know that look so well.

"Mrs. Grey you look so beautiful and delicious." "Mmmm, Mr. Grey," is all I can muster. Teddy asks, "Why is mommy delicious?" Christian and I smile.

"Mommy just looks so beautiful," Christian answers. "Mommy does look very pretty," Teddy says.

Christian picks up Teddy and walks over to me. He pulls me close to him and wraps me in his arms. His lips meet mine and we kiss. Teddy covers his eyes with his little hands and looks away. We stop kissing and laugh at how our little boy is embarrassed of our display of affections toward each other.

I take Teddy from Christian so he can freshen up.

I am reading a book to Teddy when Christian comes down. He is wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He is barefoot just the way I like it. My libido is already throbbing. "Why Mr. Grey you don't look so bad yourself."

I saunter over to him and kiss him on his sensual lips. He moans when our lips meet.

When our lips part we gaze in each other's eyes. The sexual tension between us is so intense. We will have to relieve it sometime today.

We sit on the couch. Teddy is watching a cartoon on the television. Christian has his arms around my waist. I whisper in his ear, "I want you really bad. I have been a bad girl." He whispers back, "Yes you have been a bad girl. We could take care of that. We aim to please, Mrs. Grey."

His palm is twitching and my whole body is tense. I truly will never get enough of him. He is my kryptonite.

After a few hours of watching TV which in a million years I would have never imagined Christian doing, Teddy has fallen asleep on my lap.

We lay Teddy in his bed. Christian holds my hand and leads me to our sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7 A Fun Afternoon

**This chapter is short, but I promise the next one is longer.**

He slowly pulls my dress over my head skimming my hardened nipples. He proceeds to take off my bra, panties, and sandals. I am left in my birthday suit panting.

Now it is my turn to undress him. I pull his t-shirt over his head. I unzip his jeans and pull them down. My fingers tuck underneath the elastic of his boxers and proceed to take them off of him. He looks like a Greek god.

We embrace each other and kiss deeply. His hands are all over me as mine are on his.

He quickly sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls me on top of his lap with my backside in the air. He tenderly massages my buttocks with his hands. He raises his hands and slaps me hard on my butt. He does it 5 more times making me count each blow. In between each slap he caresses the warm spot where he slapped me. I am so wet for him.

He slides his fingers inside of me and licks them. He lays me on my back and ties my hands with my favorite grey tie. He asks me if I am okay. I nod my head yes.

All of a sudden he has a feather in his hands. He very slowly traces my whole body with the feather. It feels so soft and sensual. My skin electrifies at its' touch. Then his tongue and mouth follow the same path torturing my breasts and sex.

"Christian please, "I beg."What do you want Ana?" he asks seductively. "You sir, "I plead.

That is all it takes for him to slam into me. He keeps thrusting harder and harder. I feel him getting deeper. I cannot take it anymore and I explode. My whole body trembles. He comes undone right after me.

We lie in our bed panting trying to regain our breathing back to normal. "Wow," is all I can say. "Absolutely fucking amazing," he exclaims.

We fall asleep in each other's arms. We wake up when we hear Teddy. We both get dressed and to go get him. He is with Gail in the living room.

It is already lunchtime and we are starving. I tell Gail to take the afternoon off. I make the three of us a turkey sandwich.

After lunch we lounge out in the patio. Teddy is in the swing set with Christian. It is just so amazing how Teddy is so much like his father in looks and personality. He is almost a big boy.

**In a few more chapters, there will be more interaction with the family and many festivities to come. **


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback to bet

**Please disregard any misspellings or mistakes. I wanted to give you this chapter before the end of today.**

I remember when Teddy said his first words. He was 6 months and 1 week old when he said, "da-da." We were in the living room and Teddy was on the floor on top of a thick blanket. He was on his tummy rolling over from side to side. He looks up at Christian and says,"da-da." We both gasp with excitement. Christian picks him up and Teddy gives him a hug and kiss. Christian has happy tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on h is face. My tears begin to fall. I thought I would be jealous that his first words were "da-da", but I am not.

Christian won the bet which means he gets to take me to the playroom and try a new toy out. The bet was if Teddy said "mama" first, then I would play the dom in the playroom. If Teddy said "dada" first, then Christian would try out a new toy on me in a certain part of my backside in the red room of pleasure.

Christian looks at me and says,"Mrs. Grey, I believe we have a bet in which I won. Are you ready for your punishment later this week?" "Mr. Grey, bring it on. You certainly have won this time, but the next one I will win." Immediately his eyes are full of desire as I am.

The week is going by rather quickly. I mainly work from home. I go in occasionally for meetings or if I have to sign something in person. I really like being at home with Teddy.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Bet

Date: November 22, 2012 9:00 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

My dearest wife, my palms are twitching just thinking about your punishment this Friday.

I love you

Cx

Christian Grey

Very excited and hard CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Spank Spank

Date: November 22, 2012 9:10 AM

To: Christian Grey

My dear and hot as hell husband, I am already so hot and wet for your twitchy palm and whatever else sir has in mind. I am looking forward for you punishment, sir!

I love and adore you!

Ana xoxo

Anastasia Grey

Horny and wet, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: About to burst

Date November 23, 2012 9:13 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

My beautiful and sexy wife, I am about to explode her in my office where it isn't appropriate without you here. ;) I have something mind blowing planned for your pleasure tomorrow. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough!

Cx

I love you more!

Christian Grey

Overly excited and anticipative, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: What are you waiting for?

Date: November 22, 2012 9:15 AM

To: Christian Grey

I am more than willing to help you in your situation as I have many times before in so many ways.;)

I will be waiting for you in only my black laced underwear and black Louboutin heels, Sir!

I need you, now!

I love you more!

Ana xoxo

Anastasia Grey

Kneeling awaiting Sir's instructions, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: On my way

Date: November 22, 2012 9:17 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

Mmmm! You don't have to tell me twice. I will take you on your office. I will be there shortly.

Cxxxx

I loveeeeeee you!

Christian Grey

Panting and be there in the speed of light, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I am already wet from reading his email. I have to get ready. "Gail, please take care of Teddy when Christian arrives. He will be here shortly."

"No problem, Ana, "Gail says.

Christian arrives in 20 minutes. He is wearing a grey suit with a white shirt with the top two buttons undone just showing a little of his skin. _Sexy!_

I hand Teddy over to Gail. Christian greets her and takes my hands. We walk steadily to our bedroom.

Once the door is locked, I take off my rove and kneel on the floor with my head down only wearing my black lace panties. He puts my favorite faded jeans with the button undone. He is barefoot and topless.

"Anastasia, you have defied me. I will punish you. Do you understand me?" he retorts in his dom persona.

"Yes sir," I respond quickly. "Lay on your stomach on the bed," he demands.

I don't hesitate to do as I am told. He takes my wrists and ties them up. "Open your mouth and suck," he commands. I open my and suck on the silver balls.

He places them inside of me. He slaps me ten times on my behind. Each time he does I am growing with anticipation to have him inside of me.

He yanks out the silver balls and slams into me hard. He keeps going harder and harder each time. I cannot take it anymore. "Please sir," I whimper. "Come for me Ana and look at me when you come," he grunts.

I begin to feel the tingly feeling all over my body. I combust in a million pieces feeling all the nerves awakening. "Christian," I scream. "Ana, Oh fuck," Christian exclaims as he come undone.

That night we fall asleep rather quickly due to our extracurricular activities. Thank god Teddy fell asleep early.


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback of Playroom Scene

**This chapter is short. I am still working on the next chapter which is very long. Thank you again for the positive feedback and followers.**

I am in the playroom at our special apartment where our life began. I am waiting patiently for my dom to enter the red room of pleasure. I don't dare move from my position.

I hear the door open and his bare feet walking towards me. _Why does his bare feet make me melt?_

He says in his stern voice, "You have seen enough." He blindfolds me and leads me in to the satin bed. He places the headphones on my ears. I hear the most exquisite sound coming from the headphones.

He lifts my head and places what feels like a padded small pillow under it. He grabs my ankles and wraps them both in a very soft material. It almost feel like my favorite grey tie.

He caresses my body with the flogger even near the forbidden spot which is not as forbidden anymore. I feel him close to me and he kisses me with intensity. I return his kiss with the same intensity. He lifts my legs and spreads them apart. I hear the zipper going down. He pounds into me. I feel him even deeper than ever before every time he pounds me. It feels so good.

He leans on me and takes off the blindfolds. "I want to see you. Come for me Ana." With his words, my body immediately responds. My orgasm seems to go on and on. Christian releases himself while I am still igniting.

He takes off the straps from my ankles and lays next to me.

I ask him, "What is this black strap thing? What music was playing?" He responds, "It is a Super Sexy Sling with Cuffs. It increases your pleasure in all possible ways. The song was Orchestral Suite No. 2 Minor from Joham Sebastian Bach Badinerie."

I say seductively," I would like to try it again. I really enjoyed it."

"So insatiable Mrs. Grey. What have I created?" He retorts.

We head back home and enjoy family time. After putting Teddy to sleep, we go to sleep peacefully.


	10. Ch 10 Present time Mother's Day 2014

**Here is the long chapter. I tried to finish it as fast as I can. I haven't written the next chapter yet. Please be patient. I will write it as soon as possible. Please enjoy this chapter.**

I am lurched back to reality when Christian and Teddy are near me.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Grey?"

"When I lost the bet when Teddy said dada first, Mr. Grey."

"I do remember that bet, Mrs. Grey. We should bet again, because I sure to like to win them."

"That could be arranged, Mr. Grey. We aim to please."

"What bet?" Teddy asks. "Just a bet mommy and daddy had a long time ago. Don't worry son," Christian explains.

We head into the house to get ready for dinner tonight. We are celebrating Mother's day with the whole family at our house.

Gail setup the dining room with an elegant décor. It is a formal dinner.

"Gail can you take care of Teddy while we get ready?" Christian asks her.

"Sure, Mr. Grey," she replies.

I don't know what I would do if we didn't have Gail. She has been with us for so long in which she is family to us. She finally agreed to marry Taylor after he asked her for a very long time. They got married on August 24, 2013. She is currently 3 months pregnant with twins. We will find out the sex of her babies in her next appointment with Dr. Greene. We gave her a raise because of the added responsibilities as a nanny for Teddy and expanding family.

We head upstairs to our bedroom. Christian pulls me into his strong muscular arms and kisses me on my lips.

He releases my lips all too soon and gazes into my eyes.

"When you fell into my office, my life changed forever. I fell in love with you instantly. You helped me open up and get through my past. You taught me how to love. You are my life. I am nothing without you, Teddy, and peanut. You have made me the happiest man bringing our son into this world. I love you, Anastasia. Happy Mother's Day."

He hands me a small red box. I already crying from the beautiful words he expressed to me.

I open the box and find a sapphire gemstone necklace with a cushion shaped sapphire bezel-set in 18 carat gold with faceted sapphires along the chain. The matching sapphire earrings and bracelet are also stunning.

I leap at Christian and hug him tightly and kiss him on his neck and lips. "I love you, Christian!"

"Mrs. Grey, there is one more present pending." I am just looking at him intently. He goes to his walk in closet and brings out a big covered square.

He hands me the present and I open it. It is a painting of Christian, me and Teddy in our meadow in the late afternoon.

"Christian isn't this the picture on Teddy's first birthday?" I ask. "Yes it is, Ana," he answers me.

"How did you make it into a painting?" I ask again.

"I sent a copy of the picture to a painter and he painted it," Christian responds.

"It is beautiful Christian," I say excitedly.

We both take a quick shower which is torture for both of us, because we cannot play with each other or we will never be ready on time. We need to take Teddy away from Gail so she can get ready also.

Christian get ready quickly and heads downstairs to bath him and get him dressed while finish up making myself look glamorous. I pick out a satin sapphire strapless evening gown with a slit on the side. I slip on a pair of black and blue Louboutin shoes.

My hair is already towel dried so I curl it at the edges. I wear a little eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. I need color on my cheeks so I add some blush on them. I top it off with a pink lip gloss on my lips.

All that is left to put on is the jewelry set Christian gave me today for Mother's Day. I will never know how he always buys me the perfect jewelry to match my dresses. I kept the satin sapphire evening gown hidden so he cannot see it. I even asked Caroline to not let him know what I bought. Oh well, as always he can read my thoughts.

I am about to call Christian to help me put on my sapphire necklace when he appears at the door with Teddy in his arms. _There he goes again! He always knows when I need him!_

His sultry grey eyes trace me from top to bottom. "Very beautiful, Mrs. Grey." "Why thank you, Mr. Grey. You look very handsome also. I see you dressed Teddy as a mini Christian." Teddy is wearing a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a blue tie just like his daddy. Christian and Teddy just have the biggest grin on their faces.

He walks over to me and helps me put on the sapphire necklace and kisses me on my neck. The necklace, bracelet, and earrings look so stunning on me. They sparkle when the lights hit them. Teddy just stares at them and says, "Shiny."

We head downstairs right on time to find the whole family in the living room. Grace, Mia, Kate, and Carla all say at the same time, "Wow Ana! You look beautiful. Aww! Teddy looks like a mini Christian. He is handsome just like his daddy."

"I should say the same. You all look beautiful a well," I state.

Mia is wearing a strapless green Bustier dress from Jill Sander with a green and black diamond necklace and earrings. Her shoes are a black Viola open toe high heel from Mary Jane.

Kate has on an exquisite purple one shoulder Rucherd Trumpet gown. Her shoes are a silver Vamp Glitter strap sandal. Her necklace is a Jelly Bean Amethyst Marquis Necklass with a silver embroided chain. Her earrings match the necklace.

Grace looks lovely in a Silver Kay Unger New York Cowl-Neck satin gown with a silver Valentino Crystal covered Tango Stiletto Pump. Her shiny necklace is an 18 carat white gold setting with a diamond chain detail. The earrings are a sparkling 18 carat white gold with a round cut 1.0 carat weight diamond and a silver Tahitian pearl which Carrick gave her for Mother's day.

Carla looks marvelous in a back Notte silk gown with embroided shoulders and a v neckline. Her shoes are a Rene Coavilla Sandal with Swarovski crystals and pearls. Her necklace is a three strand pearl necklace with matching earrings. The dress, shoes, and jewelry was a gift from Christian and me for mother's day. She was so ecstatic when she received them.

Ava looks so adorable in her turquoise and black Taffeta and Chiffon little dress with tiny Tans black glitter shoes. She has the cutest Tutti Frutti flower headband with a turquoise flower on the black band.

All the men look handsome in their formal suits.

Gail and Taylor enter the room. They both look stunning. She has on a passion berry strapless shirred metallic gown with black suede Strass laced pump. Her necklace and earrings is a raspberry teardrop pendant. Taylor is wearing a gray peak lapel suit and a purple passion Giancini Diamond tie.

"Wow," is all I can mutter. I have never seen Gail and Taylor all dressed up.

Sawyer takes a picture of all us together. We all head to the dining room. The dark wood table is covered in a red embroided tablecloth. The plates and coffee cups are a white porcelain with a gold band. The silverware is a Maryland Engraved sterling silver flatware. The wine glasses are Waterford Siren Crystal Stemware which is fine crystal with elongated wedges. It all looks so beautiful and elegant. In the background, a soft melody is playing.

I sit next to Christian and Teddy. We are eating a 3 course meal. The appetizer is a creole onion soup. The main course is trout pecan served with Sonoma cutrer Chardonnay wine. The dessert is bread pudding St Joan d' Arc.

During dinner we talk about Teddy, our bun in the oven, Ava, Gail and Taylor's twins to come, Christian and Elliot's business, and so much more.

Alter dinner, we all go to the living room. While we sit on the blush sofa, Christian walks to the piano and sits on the bench. He turns around and his eyes meet mine. He motions me to sit next to him. I hand over Teddy to my mom.

He starts to play the piano to a tune I haven't heard before. He has read my mind again and whispers in my ear, "I learned this song especially for you. It is the called the Luckiest from Ben Folds."

The music starts to fill the room. Christian looks into my eyes lovingly and starts to sing to me while he is playing the song on the piano.

_I don't get many things right the first time._

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns_

_The stumbles and falls bought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know that I am _

_I am, I am the luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on the street where you live?_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you pass on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see a pair that I recognize_

_ And I know that I am_

_I am, I am the luckiest_

_I love you more than I have_

_Ever found a way to say_

_Next door, there's an old _

_Man who lived in the 90's_

_And one day, passed away in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of day_

_ And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's _

_A strange way to tell you_

_That we belong together_

_That I know that I am_

_I am, I am the luckiest_

We both have tears of joy streaming down our cheeks. We kiss deeply like we have never before. "I love you, Mrs. Grey." "I love you, Mr. Grey."

When we turn around everyone is watching u s with tears in their eyes. Grace and Carrick mouth to me across the room "Thank you"

Christian stands up and holds out his hand. I raise my hand and place it on his. "Would you like to dance, my love?" he asks me. "Yes," I answer. Suddenly the room is filled with Frank Sinatra I've Got You Under My Skin. I am swooped and spinned to the beat of the song in Christian's arms. Everybody joins us on the dance floor. Teddy is dancing with Mia.

Christian looks so carefree. I love the carefree Christian.

The night goes on as we dance the night away. We all danced to every kind of music. When the upbeat songs came on, I shaked my delectable ass tempting him. All he did was glare at me with his hooded eyes while stroking my lower back.

Everyone had a great time. They all said their goodbyes and went home. We put Teddy in his room.

The most wonderful and romantic night came to a close with many kinky fuckery and vanilla sexcapades. Christian sure did punish me teasing him with my dirty dancing. I will take his punishment anytime.

I truly had the most restful night from a very busy night.


	11. Ch 11 Another Day of the Week

Monday goes by rather quickly. Christian goes to work while I work from home. As usual when we are apart we always email, skype, or call each other.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: What a wonderful and eventful weekend…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:00 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

…we had.

The weekend was one of my favorites. You are the most beautiful wife and loving mother of Teddy and little peanut.

I love you, baby!

C x

Christian Grey

Totally smitten, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Re: What a wonder and eventful weekend

Date: May 12, 2014 10:05 AM

To: Christian Grey

It was mine too. I am a little sore from it.

You are the most gorgeous husband a wife could have. You are also the greatest dad Teddy and little peanut can have.

My love for you endless!

A xoxoxo

Anastasia Grey

Head over heels in love, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: How sore…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:09 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

…are you? Are you too sore to have fun tonight?

C x

Christian Grey

Inquisitive, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Is that all…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:12 AM

To: Christian Grey

…you got from the email? Where is your undying love for me in the message? You and your one track mind.

To answer your question, no I am not too sore to play tonight. I am all yours to do as you please **sir**.

There goes my one track mind.

Love you always!

A xoxoxo

Anastasia Grey

One track mind, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: When it comes…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:14 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

…to you I always have a one track mind. All it takes is just one thought of you and all hell breaks loose.

Well to be honest a certain anatomy of mine wants to break loose.

I love you!

C x

Christian Grey

Anatomy breaking loose, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: I also know…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:16 AM

To: Christian Grey

…a certain anatomy of mine that just throbs when thinking of you. I think these two anatomies should meet again tonight.

I have to get back to reading some manuscripts and taking care of our adorable Teddy bear.

I look forward for tonight.

I love you!

A xoxoxo

Anastasia Grey

Anticipating an exciting night, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Tonight…

Date: May 12, 2014 10:17 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

…is going to be quite an evening. Those two anatomies go very well together. They are inseparable.

I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes. I also am looking forward for tonight.

I will call you after my meeting.

I love you!

C x

Christian Grey

Will rock your world tonight, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

After Christian's last email I go back to my daily routine which is taking care of Teddy and a few hours of work. While I work Gail helps me by taking care of him.

I usually go over some manual and digital manuscripts. I really have perfected the time in which manual and digital books get published. It is so much quicker now.

The digital ones are approved by me and the board, we contact the author's and offer them a price to develop the application so it can be downloaded in the various types of technology and what percent we both will receive for each download. If the author approves, then we proceed creating the application which takes about 1 to 2 months to become available to the public. We have hired top notch programmers to create the applications. Finance is also informed of the project so they can start their process for preparing to manage the bookkeeping, and profit and loss for it.

The manual books are pretty much the same way except for creating the application. We can printout a book in the same week we have the deal sealed with the author. I have expanded the company so that we don't have to rely on a third party for printing out the books which truly has saved us some time. I even hired new staff that speak different languages so the books can be translated and be in the hands of the readers rather quickly. I still cannot believe my company is worth millions of dollars. We had to buy out the whole building in order to accommodate for the expanding business and staff. I feel so grateful that Christian has supported me and helped me throughout my career.

We have monthly staff meetings in order to discuss what to expect, what is going on, and how to improve any areas that are deficient. Sometimes some impromptu meetings come up with authors and certain departments that I have to attend to as well as the monthly staff meetings. Sometimes I have to take Teddy with me. The days I take Teddy Sawyer and Thomas are my babysitters. Paul Thomas is Teddy's personal security guard. He was hired once I gave birth to Teddy. Christian is still concerned over our safety. At this point in our marriage I truly understand why and accept it. We are a power couple in which there might always be some danger lurking around the corner. Luckily we have been lucky to have no threats or anything happen to us or the family since the Jack Hyde incident. Even Elena has left us alone after we had to put a restraining order against her for coming near me after I gave birth to Teddy. The restraining order does not give her permission to come anywhere near our family and also the extended family and any future additions to the families. Cary found a loop hole to add that clause.

Christian also liquidated the salons and left her with nothing. She sold her house and moved to another state. She moved to Atlanta Georgia. Christian knows her exact address and if she even tries to leave there he will be notified immediately. Christian has notified me that she lives alone and has not had submissive for a long time now. From the pictures he showed me of her she looks old and unattractive. She let herself go. She has tried to find a new submissive but no one wants her. I am so happy she is no longer near any of us. She truly deserves what she is living through now.

I remember the day she came to the hospital to congratulate me after giving birth.


	12. ch 12 Teddy's Birth and Elena's Visit

**Sorry for not updating quicker. This is also a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Ana's POV**

I cannot believe I have our little bundle of joy in my arms. He is so adorable. He looks exactly like Christian except for his eye color. We can already tell he will have my blue eyes. I still cannot fathom he was born just a few hours ago. I already have the hospital birth record which Christian made them create in a hurry. _That's my fifty!_ It has his date of birth and how much he weighed which is May 10, 2012 at 6lbs 7 ounces. It also had the time he was born which was 11 AM. The cutest part is his two tiny foot prints on it. I will definitely frame it and hang it in my office in our house. His birth was quite an event. Teddy wasn't even introduced in this world and he was already giving me a hard time just like his father.

My water broke while we were eating dinner at about 7:00 PM at our house the day before. Christian just looked at me emotionless like a deer in the headlights. I was excited, relieved, and scared at the same time. I was at the point where I really was so big everything I did was so uncomfortable, except for sex. That would never be uncomfortable. I even had to stop going to the office for 2 months now, because of stress. It was Dr. Greene's orders and of course Christian took it to the extreme. He still let me work from home, but what a fight we had over it.

**_Ana's POV -2 months before – The Fight_**

****_"Ana, you are not going to open up your laptop, make any calls, or read any manuscripts. You need to rest. If you need anything you will ask me while I am at home or Gail when I am not home. I only want you to get off the bed to go the bathroom. Do you understand?" he scolds at me like I am a child. _

_ "Christian, I will not be treated like a child. I am your wife not your sub. Dr. Greene said it was okay to work from home. She never said I had to be on bed rest." I yell back at him. I am so angry with him as he is with me, but I will not back down. It is my company and I still had to run it. _

_ "Ana, I am well aware you are not my sub. You are my wife. You are my equal. As I told you before I am not interested in that lifestyle anymore. I do recall what Dr. Greene said. She said you should not be in any kind of stress at all. You had to stop going to work, because it was giving you stress. I just don't want anything to happen to you and little blip. It would devastate me if I lost both of you. Why do you always have to defy me?" he yells back with emotion. _

_ I glare at him with pure rage. I will stand my ground. "I defy you? Isn't that one of the traits you love about me? How dare you! Let me make myself clear so you understand me. I heard word by word what the doctor said. She did say no stress which meant not going to the office. Remember when I asked her if I can work from home and she said yes. I also asked her if I was on bed rest and she said no. Did you just hear what you wanted to hear and skipped the rest?" as I yell back at him I have a sharp pain in the stomach. I gasp and sit down on the bed and place my hands on my belly. _

_ Christian rushes over to me and asks with concern "Ana, are you okay?"_

_ "I just had a sharp pain. I am okay now. I don't want to fight anymore. You are stressing me out." I say calmly, because I cannot get stressed out or the baby will get hurt. _

_ He just holds me and says apologetic, "I am sorry Ana. I really shouldn't have gotten so angry. I also don't like fighting with you. Please forgive me."_

_ How could I not forgive him? He is just looking out for us. His eyes are so sad. "Of course I can forgive you. Look let's make a deal. I will only check my emails, and read the manuscripts that Hannah will bring over to me. If anything stressful comes up, Hannah will take care of it. I have already instructed her to handle everything. If I have to sign anything she will come over so I can sign it. Okay?" I ask nicely._

He smiles and gives me a kiss. "Point well made. I agree. As always you have the right solutions. How do you put up with me?" he asks me.

_I just smirk and respond while touching his cheeks, "I just know how to handle you. You can be infuriating at times, but I love you. The best part is the makeup sex which I think is what I want now." I say seductively. _

_That is all he needed and in one swoop his lips are on mine. We kiss deeply while our tongues are dancing. He lifts my shirt off of me and slips my breasts out of my bra tantalizing them with his tongue while pushing his fingers in me. I cannot take it anymore I just want him. "Christian I need you." _

_ Very quickly he takes off his clothes and helps me out of mine. He lies down so I can straddle him. We are moving in a slow rhythm which quickly becomes very fast. I am so close as he is. We both burst at the same time. _

_ As we panting and I am still on him he declares his love for me, "I love you." "I love you, Christian."_

_ After that day it was smooth sailing. _

I am bought back to the present as Christian grabs my hand while holding the maternity suitcase in the other. Taylor and Sawyer are already waiting for us at the door.

We arrive rather quickly to the hospital thanks to Taylor's expert driving skills. The whole time during the car ride Christian held my hand tightly. We were both in silence. We just looked at each other making sure we were okay.

I am okay, but at the same time I worry for me, blip, and Christian. I just want a healthy baby boy. I am concerned that Christian will be afraid to hold the baby close to his chest, because of his touching issues.

When we arrive at the hospital, Dr. Greene is already waiting for us. I am immediately transferred to a room which looks so plain except for the colorful paintings. She checks to see if I have dilated.

"Ana, you are 2 centimeters dilated. Would like the epidural later on?" she asks me.

"Dr. Greene, I would love to have a natural birth. I want to feel all of it. I don't want the epidural." I respond.

"Ana, you should get it so you don't feel the pain. I cannot stand to see you hurt." Christian retorts.

_My controlling Fifty! _"Christian I want you to understand that I am a strong woman. I will be able to deal with it. I can do this. Please support me." I try to convince him.

"Okay Ana we will do it your way, but if you or the baby are in any kind of danger you will follow the doctor's orders. Okay?" he asks me with concern.

"Okay Christian. I agree." I give in. He just looks at me puzzled. Yes I know I gave in too easily. Usually I will fight him, but I do have blips best interest in mind.

Fifteen hours later I am still in labor. I have not dilated any further and my contractions have slowed down. All kinds of medications have been given to me to help the process, but nothing seems to work.

Dr. Greene is getting very concerned for the baby's and mine well being.

"Ana and Christian, we will need to perform a C-section, because the baby is in distress." She says adamantly.

That is all it took for me to just go with the doctor's orders. I was also very tired. I just wanted to rest, but I also wanted to push him out myself. I hesitated before answering them.

"Can I sleep then?" I ask.

"Yes baby, yes." Christian answers me almost as if he is going to cry and kisses me.

"Okay," I whisper back.

The C-section went well with a hitch.

**Christian's POV – the Birth**

My wife looks so peaceful and beautiful holding our sleeping Teddy bear. She was so strong and stubborn throughout the labor and afterwards. How did I get so lucky? Now, I am a father of the cutest baby boy. I didn't even know I can love him so much. I just want to hold him in my arms forever. Seeing her have this baby truly made me love and appreciate my mother Ella even more. It took me a long time to realize I did love Ella in my own way.

I was scared the whole time. When her water broke, I just froze. I totally forgot what to do. I quickly snapped out of it, but I know Ana saw how scared I was.

At the hospital when she was having the contractions, all I wanted to do was make them go away. Ana wanted nothing to do with the pain medication, because she wanted to feel every part of it. That's my Ana always surprising me. Her determination and endurance for pain was extraordinary. The lamaze classes really paid off. I went to each one of them. All the other women just had googly eyes on me, but I only have eyes for Ana. Why can they just get it through their thick skulls that it is only a face? I have learned to just ignore them as Ana is my one and only. No one compares to her. She is my rock and the love of my life.

Dr. Greene came into the room many times throughout her labor. She was concerned for the baby and Ana. Ana was very tired and wasn't dilating since we arrived. The baby was also distressed. I tried to reason with Ana the first time the doctor mentioned C-section , but Ana would have none of it.

All I could do was comfort her and help her with her breathing to control the pain.

Finally after many hours pass, Dr. Greene said that a C-section was mandatory at this point. Her contractions have slowed down which puts blip in danger. Ana still didn't want it, until she heard that the baby may suffer because of it. Ana was drained at this point and asked if she will get some rest. I answered her with a yes. She finally caved in.

I felt a sense of relief that Ana the baby would be okay. I didn't want anything to happen to them. I died a thousand deaths throughout the whole ordeal. I couldn't live without them. I would be nothing.

What made me squirm in pain was when the epidural was inserted in her spine. The needle was very long. I asked Ana afterward the birth if it hurt as I didn't want to frighten her. She said it felt like a pinch.

I almost fainted when the doctor opened her up to take out he baby, but I kept my composure for Ana.

I am truly happy to be a man. Ana should be put on a pedestal for suffering so much just to give birth to a baby which is actually miraculous in a way. I have more admiration for her than ever before.

When Teddy was put in my arms right after he was born, I cried tears of joys. His little body touched my chest. I thought I would have difficulty holding him so close to my chest, but it felt so natural.

Ana also had tears of joy. I already knew what she was thinking. Yes, I am letting our child touch me.

I kissed her tenderly on her lips and told her I love her and thank you. She responded with I love you.

My reverie was interrupted by a commotion outside in the hallway.

I immediately go to the hallway to find Taylor and Sawyer trying to stop Elena from coming into our hospital room.

"What the fuck are you doing her Elena?" I ask angrily.

"I just wanted to give my congratulations in person for the new addition to your family," she says nicely.

Elena does not do nice when it comes to Ana and especially Teddy bear. She is up to something. "Elena, I already told you to stay the fuck away from me and my family. I and Ana want nothing to do with you. This time you have overstepped your boundaries. I will liquidate the salons and got forbid if you ever come near us ever again you will go to jail." I yell at her.

"Christian, you wouldn't do that to me. I just want to be here for you so whenever you need to come back to your old lifestyle I will be here. We were so good for each other. Ana cannot give you what I can. I can. I don't see you as a father. How could you be after everything you went through?" Elena says as a statement of fact.

By this time Taylor, Elena, and me have moved to a secluded part of the hospital so I can let out my anger on her like never before. Sawyer stayed back to protect Ana and the baby.

My anger is at a boiling point. How could she say that? Ana is my life. It will always be Ana and Teddy now.

"How dare you say that?! Ana saved me from myself. Now, we have a beautiful baby boy. I love her. I will never go back to how I used to be. I am truly happy. You are an old hag who took advantage of me. You are a pedophile in my eyes. What we had disgusts me. I also wanted you to know that she touches me where no one can. I love her touch and I cannot get enough of it." I say with disgust. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me.

Elena has no more words to say to me. She just looks at me in shock.

Taylor escorts her out of the hospital. I inform the staff that Elena Lincoln is not to step foot in this hospital while we are here. I call Ros and tell her to liquidate the salons I own with Elena. I inform Cary to expedite a restraining order against Elena over the phone.

I walk back in the room and Ana is awake, but Teddy is still sleeping.

**Ana's POV**

"What happened Christian?" she asks me.

"Elena tried to come in and see you and the baby," I answer her trying to restrain my anger.

"I can't believe her. You were very clear as to not ever come near us again. You want nothing to do with her. Even Grace and Cary don't ever want to see her again," I say.

"I know but I guess I have to go to more drastic measures to get her out of our lives," I say honestly.

"No, Christian, don't even think of going to see her or even try to kill her," I beg him.

"Ana, I would never go see her. I promised you after the last time I saw her was when you told me you were pregnant with Teddy. She is already ruined anyways." He informs me.

"What did you do Christian?"

"I liquidated all the salons. A restraining order will be handed to her today to stay away from us or she will go to jail," he tells me.

"Christian I think you did the right thing. I am very proud of you. Thank you for protecting us. I love you, " I say sweetly.

He sits next to me on the bed and kisses my lips. "I love you, Mrs. Grey. I would go to the ends of the world for you."

"Christian may I ask what she said to you?"

He thinks for a moment then starts talking

"She said you are not enough for me. I will go back to my old lifestyle. She will be waiting for me when I do come back. We were so good together. I won't be a good father," he says sadly.

"Listen to me very carefully. You will be the best father Teddy bear could have. You will love him unconditionally. We will love him. All he will ever want is your love. Do you ever think I will ever let you not be a good father? I will never let that happen. I will be there every step of the way. We can and will do this together as a family. As for us, I know I am enough for you. You know I love the kinky fuckery. I am always willing to try new things with you. I will love you all my heart until the day I die. I will never leave you," I state to him.

"Point well made, Mrs. Grey as always. I love you and Teddy so much. I will show you both every day of my life how much I love you both," he says with a raw emotion.

Christian puts his arms around me while I lay my head on his shoulder. I have Teddy snuggled up in my arms. Christian and I join Teddy in the dream world as one big happy family.


	13. Present 0514 Postpartum Flashback

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Your reviews inspire me to write. This chapter has lemons in it. It is hard to write a playroom scene. I hope you like it. If there is anything you would like me to write about, please PM me. I open to suggestions. I am trying to incorporate flashbacks, because at the end of the third book there was a lot of time that went by that I thought would be interesting to write about. Here it goes. Enjoy. ;)**

**Ana's POV**

Monday night was hot and kinky. I stopped counting after the 3rd time of vanilla and kinky fuckery sex. I think Christian is trying to make up for not being able to have me for 6 weeks after I give birth to peanut which will be a while from now. I do remember how much we suffered trying to restrain ourselves from attacking each other in the bedroom or any other place in our house after we came home from the hospital after having Teddy.

**Flashback of 6 weeks of Agony**

_We finally came home after spending a few days in the hospital after Teddy was born. Dr. Greene had to make sure the incision was healing correctly and I was able to move around on my home. She prescribed some pain medication in case I felt any pain. _

_It was funny and embarrassing when Christian asked Dr. Greene if we would be able to have sex. He looked at the floor blushing while trying to get the words out. He looked like a little boy asking for a toy. He looked so adorable and handsome at the same time. I have never seen him like his before. I like this side of him. His exacts words were, "Doctor, ummm…are we able to have relations?"_

_Dr. Greene has a huge smirk on her face. She responds, "Christian you don't have to be embarrassed to ask me the question. That is the first question everyone asks me after I delivery their babies. The answer is yes and no. Ana will be sore and her body will need the whole 6 weeks to heal. No penetration is allowed until it is cleared by me on the 6 week appointment, but oral stimulation is okay 2 weeks from now as long as Ana is up to it."_

_I look over at Christian who is looking back and forth from Dr. Greene and me. I have a feeling what his next question may be. He said, "Okay doctor. I understand. I have another question which may seem awkward. I know penetration of the front is not allowed, but what about from behind?"_

_My jaw just hit the floor and my face just turned a bright crimson red. Before Dr. Greene can answer him, Elliot and Kate walk in the room. I am sure they heard part of the conversation. _

_Elliot says jokingly,"Woah bro! Are you already asking about sex? Ana just gave birth to your child a few days ago. What is it with you guys? You two remind me of rabbits. I am surprised there isn't a dozen of mini Christian's and Ana's running around the house." Kate hits Elliot playfully on his arm and shakes her head with disbelief at what he just said. _

_"Get the fuck out Elliot! This conversation is none of your business." Christian yells at him. "Okay bro! I am sorry, I was just kidding. I will leave now. I will be right outside when you two are done with your discussion." Elliot apologizes to Christian. I just look at him and say I am sorry. _

_Kate drags Elliot out of the room. _

_"If you two want to have anal intercourse it is okay in 4 weeks. If Ana feels any kind of discomfort in her incision, while in the act, then I don't recommend it till she comes back in 6 weeks. By the way, you three can go home today. I will get the discharge papers ready in an hour. After that you three can leave. I have other patients to attend to, but if there is anything you need just give me a ring. Okay?" Dr. Greene says. _

_We both nod in agreement and thanked her. "Christian, I cannot believe you just asked the doctor about sex, but I am glad you did. You know all it takes is just one look at you and I already want you. At least we will get our release in other creative ways in which I would love to explore. My mouth also does wonders as well," I say seductively while biting my lip. _

_His eyes turn dark like a predator preying on me. In one second, his soft luscious lips are on mine kissing me. His hands are under my shirt massaging my nipples and breasts. We don't break until we hear the door open. It is too late. Elliot and Kate have walked in on us in an awkward moment again. Christian mumbles under his breath, "I should lock that door."_

_Elliot turns to Kate and says teasingly, "I told you they are just like rabbits. They have to have sex 24/7. They cannot get their hands off each other. Just look at them they are alone for a few minutes and they are already all over each other." _

_Christian just glares at him. I try to calm him down by whispering in his ears, "He is just joking. You know how he is. Don't let it get to you. I promise to make you feel much better in 6 weeks in our playroom. I do deserve a spanking, Sir. Mmmm."_

_Christian whispers back, "I would enjoy it very much. It is a date. I expect to see you waiting for me in your position promptly in a few weeks. Do you understand? You deserve a major spanking for many reasons." "Yes Sir!" I respond._

_His eyes and mine are full of desire. He pecks my lips. _

_Kate and Elliot wink at us with a smirk on their face. They spend a few hours just cooing at Teddy bear._

_The first 13 days go by like a blur. We haven't slept much because Teddy bear was hungry every 3 hours during the day and night. I breast feed him most of the time in the day while most of the night Christian feeds him bottles of breast milk which I pump during the day in between Teddy's feedings. He wanted me to rest as much as I could. I would take over in the very early mornings so Christian could rest. I don't know how I will handle it when he goes back to work in 6 weeks. He is working from home for the 6 weeks. Being a billionaire sure has its benefits. _

_I wake up to smirking Christian just looking at me. "Good morning stalker," I say to him. "Good morning Mrs. Stalker," he says back. We kissed me good morning. _

_"What are you so happy about," I ask him. "Today is May 29," he says with the biggest grin on his face. My face lights up when I remember today is our two week mark and we can start playing with each other. It surely has been hard to keep our hands off each other. Every time we take our clothes off in front of each other all we could do is skim our bodies with our eyes like we were a forbidden fruit. We have to also shower separately, because it would be dangerous if we did. When I would breast feed Teddy bear, Christian would just stare at my enormous boobs like he was going to devour them. He just licked his lips which made me want him even more. Many times he actually tasted the breast milk from my breasts. I just called him a pervert every time. He honestly liked the taste of it. _

_"Well Mr. Grey I believe today is the day we get to play. Would you like to play before we will be interrupted by a certain little one we adore?" I ask him biting my lip._

_In one swift move like a panther he is tightly pressed against me and kisses me. It deepens into two tongues and lips exploring each other. He takes off my clothes carefully and inserts his fingers into me while nipping and tugging at my nipples. It doesn't take long for me to let go. How I needed it!_

_I take off his clothes. His shaft is free to do what I want with it. I take him in my mouth and savor it until he lets go. _

_We continue giving ourselves pleasure for a few more hours. We sure have a lot of making up to do. It took all our might to not let it go any further. _

_We tried to have anal sex at the 4 week mark of postpartum, but it bothered my incision a little. I did let him finish while he finished me off with his sexpertise fingers. _

_For the next 4 weeks it seems every waking hour in the day when Teddy was asleep all we did was mess around. I sure do like messing around him!_

_Today was d day. We are going to see Dr. Greene for our 6 week appointment. She will be the final judge if we can have coitus again. Christian is so happy about the appointment. He reminds me of a little boy who is going to see Santa Claus. _

_Once we arrived, we are quickly placed into a room. Dr. Greene enters within a few minutes. She checks me out and everything looks good. I have healed perfectly. We are good to go and return to our normal lives in all aspects. _

_Tonight we are going to Escala to celebrate coming out of celibacy in our red room of pleasure. _

_I am sitting in my usually position on the floor of the red room only wearing a red lace thong. _

_I hear the door open and his bare feet walking around me. He grabs something from the draw. He lightly skimmed my face and shoulder with his long fingers while walking in front of me. I can feel his glared lustful eyes on me. _

_"Look at me Anastasia," he commands. I do as I am told and look at him. In his hands he has vibrating nipple clamps, but they look different. "These nipple clamps are very soft and won't press too tight. They are loose. It won't hurt you. They are for your pleasure only. Do you understand me?" he asks in his stern voice. _

_"Yes sir I understand," I answer him quickly. "Stand up Ana." I very quickly stand up. He puts the clamps on my nipples. "Go to the wall and put your hands on it. After that spread your legs apart." How can his domineering voice get me so turned on. _

_"I will spank you 20 times with the brown feather flogger. Do you remember the safe words?" he asks me in his strong tone. "Yes Sir, Red and Yellow," I say shyly. "Good girl."_

_He spanks me with the flogger while I count with each stroke. At the same time the nipple clamps are vibrating. I don't know how much more I can take. _

_"Seventeen" It hurts but it feels so good._

_"Eighteen"_

_"Nineteen" One last one, I am dripping wet for him._

_"On your next hit, you can come Ana," he informs me._

_"Twenty" I combust feeling it all over my body._

_Before I know it, he is inside of me. We move in unison as if we were one. It becomes faster and I let go while he spills into me. _

_He carries me to our bedroom and we gloriously keep combusting many times during vanilla sex. _

_When we arrive home that night, Teddy is already asleep. After we get ready for bed, we cuddle together. "I love you Mrs. Grey" "I love you Mr. Grey." We kiss and say goodnight to each other. We fall asleep with no worries in this world. _


	14. Ch 14 Lunch Date with Kate

**Lunch Date with Kate - Present time **

**I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. It took me a few days to finish this chapter. It includes a flashback of the bachelor and bachelorette party for Ana and Christian. Yesterday and today I have had a migraine, but I kept writing for you, because I didn't want to let you down. There are many POV's included also. **

**I also included a new character which is Liz. I dedicate this chapter and many others to come to her. She inspired me to share my story. Liz, thank you for supporting me. It really means a lot to me. **

**I really hope you like this chapter. As always your reviews keep me going. Please leave me a review. **

I open my eyes to Christian eyes watching me intently. "Good morning, my love," he coos at me. "Good morning, my beloved," I respond. He closes the gap between us and kisses me. The kiss becomes deeper and I feel him rubbing against me. We rip our clothes off each other and we become as one.

After our love making, we lie in bed just holding each other. It has become our morning routine. I sure do love our morning ritual. I don't need an alarm clock to wake me up. He is my wake up call. What a wakeup call it is!

"Christian I just wanted to remind you that Kate is coming over with Ava today to hangout for lunch." I let him know.

"I didn't forget about it. I added it to my calendar," he tells me.

"Do you add all of my appointments and outings on your calendar?" I ask him.

"Yes I do. I do it for many reasons. One is so I can accompany you on all the important doctor appointments for you and Teddy. The other is so if I want to surprise my beautiful wife with a special treat I can do it around her schedule,"he answers me.

"Aww! That is so sweet. I love you so much. Is there a way that we can share our calendars?" I ask him.

He responds back to me while caressing my face. "Actually Ana, there is a way to share our calendars. I will have Barney work on it today. I think it is a great idea. I never thought you would have wanted to see my boring calendar. You never seize to amaze me. I love you."

After we eat breakfast and Christian goes to work, I sit down with Teddy on the sofa to watch some cartoons.

I am so excited today because Kate is coming over at lunch time. We are going to have a girl's day. She truly has been there for me whenever I needed her. I am truly blessed to have such a wonderful best friend. She is like a sister to me.

When we first met in college, I felt an instant connection with her. We have been close friends ever since that day. Growing up I didn't have any close friends. I just had acquaintances. It was hard to make friends with my mom marrying 3 husbands. I spent most of my time studying and reading novels. I just wanted to keep away from my mom's husbands except for Ray. He was like a father to me. He truly had my best interests in mind. I love him very much.

Sawyer comes in the room with Kate and Ava. He is holding Ava's large pink and purple diaper baby bag for Kate. Ava is in her car seat sleeping like an angel. She is wearing a yellow and blue polka dot sun dress with the cutest tiny sandals. Kate always looks so beautiful. She still has the opposite sex going crazy over her, but of course she doesn't even notice them. She only has eyes for Elliot.

**Kate's POV**

Sawyer is so kind and helpful. He helped me get Ava out of the car and carried her diaper bag for me. I see why Ana really likes him so much. He truly goes out of his way for Ana and will protect her with his life.

As I walk into the great room Ana is on the sofa with Teddy watching TV. She sure looks stunning. She truly is a natural beauty. She always had a negative attitude toward herself. She never thought she was pretty or beautiful. When she walked in a room, all the college boys would just stare at her from head to toe. I would always tell her that she was gorgeous, but she never believed me. The only person who finally made her realize she was beautiful was Christian. He transformed her into a beautiful swan. In the beginning, I was hesitant about their relationship. I thought they were moving too fast. When I saw them at the altar facing each other with love in their eyes and how happy she was, all my worries were gone. They truly loved each other. Christian was the best thing that ever happened to Ana. They belong together.

I am trying to get along with him, but it is hard sometimes. He is too controlling. He gets under my nerves. I like to give him a hard time. The last time he was so pissed at me was Ana's bachelorette party. Even when I was planning it out he tried to get me to tell him what I had in mind, but I never did. He even tried to privy the information from Elliot who was planning his bachelor party, but he wouldn't budge. Christian still was not talking to me at your engagement party.

"Hi Kate!" Ana says excitedly.

"Hi Ana!"

"What were you thinking about?" she asks me.

"I was just thinking about how angry Christian was about your bachelorette party. He kept trying to find out what we were planning for you and him from Elliot and me. I was so proud of him for keeping his mouth shut, "I answer her.

**"**Haha! I sure do remember it. It still brings a smile to my face, Kate."

**_Flashback _****- Bachelor Party for Ana and Christian**

**Kate's POV**

The whole family was having dinner at Grace and Cary's house discussing the preparations for Ana and Christian's wedding.

I stood up from my chair at the dinner table. I clicked my wine glass with my spoon to get everyone's attention. They all stopped the chitter chatter and stared at me. I looked over at Elliot who just gave me a-here-we-go look.

Well here goes nothing. I know I will have a war on my hands with Christian's reaction. "I want to congratulate Ana and Christian on their upcoming wonderful wedding. As you all know before these two say I do, a wild party night of freedom must be given by the bride's maid which is the bachelorette party. The bachelor party is arranged by the best man." I pause and look over at Christian who already looks angry. Ana just looks at Christian as if she wants to hide under a rock. Elliot has a grin on his face. He sure likes to push Christian's button. Grace and Cary faces just have this look like are ready to stop any pickering that may uproot any moment. Mia is just ready to bolt out of her chair at me with excitement.

I continue with my speech. "I will organize the bachelorette party while Elliot manages the bachelor party. The only ones who will not know what is going in will be Ana and Christian." I glare into Christian's eyes and confront him, "Christian you will not under any circumstances find out what we have planned. Do not confront any of us trying to uncover any type of information regarding the wild night you two will have separately. I know your stalker tendencies. God forbid if you try to stalk us, you know what I will do to you."

Christian gets up abruptly and runs his hands through his hair. When he does that it means he is really upset. His eyes and face appear as if a volcano is about to explode any minute now. I really don't care how angry he gets. He does not intimidate me. "Kate, Ana and I will not have a wild party night as you call it! We don't need one! I will not allow it! As far as my stalker tendencies, I do it to protect Ana and my family!" he yells at me.

_Oh no he didn't!_ I am about to flare up like a lightning bolt. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I am not a child, I am an adult! Is this how you treat Ana when she wants to do something you don't want her to do? I feel sorry for Ana. How could she love a control freak like you?" I shout back.

At this point, Christian and I are at each other's throats. I will not back down from him. Ana and Grace are trying to calm him down, while Elliot and Cary are trying to calm me down. Mia is just sitting still in her chair not making a peep. I have never seen her so quiet and still before. I do feel bad for what I said, but I have to let him relax in order to apologize to him. The apology does not mean we will not go through with the bachelor and bachelorette celebration. I just need to try to convince him.

After a few more minutes pass by of us just glaring at each other which seem like an eternity, Christian steps back and walks out of the room. Ana goes and follows him. We leave them alone so she can console him. Ana strokes and kisses his cheeks. She whispers something in his ear which makes him look into her eyes. He suddenly has a big smile on his face. He rubs her thighs up and down and kisses her on her lips. During the kiss, Ana rubs his thigh in the same motion. They talk for a little longer never breaking eye or body contact. I don't know how Ana does that to him. One minute he is angry and with Ana's touch and words he is peaceful. She sure knows how to handle him. I know who wears the pants in this relationship. I have to ask her one day how she does it.

Once they are done, we see them walk towards us hand in hand. They do look so cute together.

Christian comes near me and says, "Kate, I am sorry I over reacted. I believe you have your best interest in mind for doing this for us. You are Ana's best friend and I know you would never do anything intentionally to hurt her. I trust you. Now, before you an Elliot start planning this shenanigan, I have a few rules. Okay?"

"Christian, I am also sorry for what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you or Ana. I know you love her and would never hurt her. You treat her very well. I know you would do anything for her. I forgive you. Please forgive me. I will comply with your rules. What are they?" I ask him.

"Of course I will forgive you. One: if you have strippers they are not to go anywhere near Ana. She can watch them, but no touchy touchy on either party. Two: don't get back home at an indecent hour of the night. Third: you and Kate will not get drunk. You guys can have some drinks. Kate she is your responsibility. If anything happens to her, I will blame you. Fourth: Ana will have her cell phone with her at all times, so I can communicate with her by texting or email. Fifth: Sawyer will be with all of you girls at all times. I will hire extra security guards for the event. The guards will follow everyone one of you, even if to the bathroom. Sixth and final: if you decide to have it a strip club, book it for night so no one else is allowed in the place. The same rules apply to me as well. Elliot you have been warned. "He says in his CEO personality.

I put on my business act and hand out my hand to him so we can shake on it. "I agree to all of your rules. Let's shake on it." He shakes my hands and see the relief in his eyes. The rest of the night goes well. We all chit chat and enjoy each other's company like the argument never happened.

The next day I called the high class strip joint called Gents Club. It has two separate areas in the same building for females and males. It is perfect because at the end of torturing Ana and Christian, they will end up together. They will never know they are a few feet apart. They have the place available on July 2, 2011. I booked the whole place including the VIP rooms. I figured we all could have a little fun with our other halves in those rooms later on that night. I let them know that I wanted the place cleaned up very well before we arrive. I informed the owner that the most important rule of all was the bride and groom is not to have any type of contact with any of the dancers.

The next step was to enroll Ana and myself in a pole dancing class. The gym I go to offers that class so I put us on it. You have a choice on how many classes you want. Of course, there is a different price for each package deal. I picked the 10 course deal. It meets every night of the week and weekends. We can go to any one of the classes anytime we want as long as we arrive on time.

Before I took Ana to the first class, I spoke with Christian privately and told him I was going to take her to the gym with me so we can work out together. I mentioned to him that I wanted Ana to be in the best shape possible for her wedding and it would take out the tension of planning for their big day. He agreed with me.

Ana was so surprise when I took her to her first class. I told her not to tell Christian about the classes till after the bachelorette party. She agreed with me. She was so shy in the first class, but by the second one she turned into a wild animal. She can really move those hips. Once the sessions were over, she was able to hold on and dispense on the pole just like instructor. What have I created? I think I have lost my little old innocent Ana. She even told me she wants to put a pole in their bedroom so she can give him a private show.

Finally, the day that we have all been looking forward has come. The boys are at Escala and the girls at Grace's house. We are dressed in skimpy clothes for the night. It so funny to see Carla, Grace, and Gail dress scanty. To tell you the truth, they actually look pretty hot. Taylor, Cary, and Bob will have a hard time keeping their hands off of them. What a night this will be!

Elliot and I leave with the party in separate cars. We arrive at the Gents club almost at the same time so we don't run into each other. The male dancers are giving us quite a show while we are enjoying our drinks. They all do look hot! All they do is just pass by Ana staring at her, but never touch her. Carla and Grace are going crazy over them. I have never seen them all riled up. Mia is all over them to, but I expected that behavior from them. All Ana does is look at them and look away. She has a sad look on her face.

**Ana's POV**

I can't believe Kate did this. These men do not compare to Christian. Actually, no one compares to him. Christian is my Adonis. He can strip for me anytime. Don't get me wrong, these strippers are not bad looking. I am just not into any kind of strippers. I never thought in a million years that Grace would go this wild over the dancers. On the other hand, I did expect Carla to act this way. She always had a wild side.

I miss Christian so much. I just want to be with Christian right now. I look at my phone and see a text from Christian. He read my mind again.

_xHey baby, how are you doing? I really am not having a good time. I miss you! Love, Cx_

Aww! He misses me. He feels exactly the same way I do. I texted him back.

_xHey honey bun, I am also not having a good time. I wish I was with you! I miss you too! Love you, Ax_

I immediately get a response from him.

_xBuns, I sure do like the sound of that. I sure do love your buns, baby. My twitchy palms are missing _

Before I can answer him back, Kate drags me towards the back of the stage. We enter through a door. All I see is a long hallway. I am trying to keep up with her so I don't get lost. I ask her where we are going. She looks at me briefly and just smiles. She never answers my question. We stop in front of a wooden door in the hallway. She opens the door to a room with a little stage with a pole and a plush red sofa. In the corner of the room I see Christian arguing with Elliot. Kate whispers in my ears. "Go get him tiger. Show him what you've got. Seduce him with the moves you learned recently."

**Christian's POV**

Ana didn't text me back. I wonder what happened. I hope no other fucker is near her. My thoughts are interrupted by Elliot.

"Hey bro, I have to show you something. Let's go," he says.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I have to find Ana. I am leaving now. I cannot take it anymore," I state firmly.

"I promise you will see Ana soon enough. Please come with me," he begs me.

"Okay Elliot. It better be quick."

Within 5 minutes, he leads me to a small vip room. I know what this means. I will not have a private session with a dancer. I will not betray Ana. She is my life.

I try to get out of the room, but Elliot blocks me.

"Elliot I don't want to be in this room. I will not cheat on Ana. Step aside so I can get out. I will not be responsible for my actions if you keep blocking the door, "I snap at him.

I hear some commotion behind me and see Kate and Ana on the small stage. I run to her and hug her. "Ana! I am so happy to see you. What is going on?" I ask her.

She responds, "I am so happy to see you too. I don't know. Kate bought me here. I think she wants me to dance for you." When she said the word dance she bit her lip. Oh that lip! I cannot resist it.

A devilish grin spreads over my face. I sure do like the idea of a private dance from my beautiful and irresistible fiancé.

I look around to make sure Kate and Elliot have left the room. I am so glad they left. Now it is just me and Ana. Mmmmm! The possibilities.

I sit down comfortably on the plush couch while Ana takes hold of the pole. A sexy song fills the room and she starts to sway her hips back and forth maneuvering around the pole. She was swinging and gyrating her perfectly perky and delectable ass that made me hard instantly. She stripped down to her very racy black lace matching bra and thong. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I leaped on the stage taking off my shirt in the process and grabbed her waist pushing her closer to me until we were skin to skin.

A moan escaped her luscious lips as I pulled her close. I know she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My lips covered hers as we kissed fervently ripping off whatever clothes still clinging on our overheated bodies. Without our lips paring, I swooped her off her feet and took her over to the couch. I reluctantly pulled apart from her and explored her fine and hot as hell body with my mouth and long tongue. In my exploration, I stop at her impeccable round breasts and torture her nipples. They are so perky and extruding from the tugging and pulling. I trail down to her apex, which is already ready for me, and insert my fingers.

I hear her soft voice begging me. "Inside of me please." Baby you don't have to beg me again. I am all yours. All I want to do is pleasure you.

I enter her hard. My thrusts get harder and harder. She meets them every time moving her hips towards me. She feels so good. I will never get my fill of her. She is coming close to her climax as I am. We both find our release in unison screaming our names. We lie together for a few minutes. I look into her beautiful blue eyes and say, "Round one is over. Ready for round two?"

She just nods her head up and down. After many rounds of having our fill of each other, I ask her how she learned how to pole dance. She explains to me the classes that Kate and her were taking was learning how to pole dance. She thought I would get upset because she took those classes. I told her that I was ecstatic and turned on. I even went as to go as far as telling her I wanted a pole placed in our bedroom so she can dance for me privately anytime. She confessed that the same thought crossed her mind. Wow! She truly is amazing! She always surprises me!

**Ana's POV**

I am so happy Christian is not angry with me because I took the pole dancing classes. He actually had the same idea I had to install a pole in our bedroom. We truly are meant for each other, because we think alike and love each other so much.

Dancing for him tonight was so liberating. I felt so sexy and confident in myself. I would definitely like to take up another type of dancing class with Christian. I will mention to him at a later date if we could learn the tango together. It is a romantic and very sexually dance. Maybe we can do it before we get married if we have time. If we can't now it is okay, we have a lifetime as Mr. and Mrs. Grey to learn it.

We hear a knock on the door. It is Kate and Elliot. Thank god we are dressed. I wouldn't want to get caught in our birthday suits by them. She asks us if we want to go dancing to a nightclub. We decline since we are all tired out from our previous workout. She tells us she asked everyone else, but they also declined due to they just wanted to get home because they were tired. She continues to say she does not think they are tired. She winks at us and says that they must be tired from some activities that occurred in the VIP rooms. What did she just say?

She answered my thought by stating that after she left us all the couples including her and Elliot went into their own separate VIP rooms.

Great! Now I have the image of my mom dancing for Bob and doing the nasty with him. Yuck! How will I ever get that image out of my head!

Christian must be thinking the same thing about his parents, because he has a look of disgust on his face. We will probably have to go to Flynn together for these really disgusting images in our heads.

We all leave the club together. Christian is holding my hand and he asks me what I am thinking. I tell him I am thinking about how much more work we have for the engagement party and wedding. He reassures me to not to worry about it, because we have a lot friends and family to helps us. We even hired a professional party planner to help us. Her name is Liz Myers.

We kiss goodnight and I fall asleep in his loving strong arms.


	15. Ch15 C & A Engagement Preparations

**Christian and Ana's Engagement Party Preparations**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I wanted to give you as much detail as possible. I had to divide the preparations and the actual party in two chapters, because it would have been too long to put in one chapter. I am almost done writing the next chapter which is the engagement party. **

**I also have been quite busy creating a blog for my story. I have included the pictures relating to their engagement party. I will keep adding pictures on my blog so you can visualize parts of the story. You can find my blog on blogspot under 50shadeoflove. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful and kind comments. Thank you to all my followers. My inspiration for writing is all because of you.**

**Ana's POV**

For the next few weeks we work closely with Liz. Mia, Grace, Carla, Kate, and I were more involved than Christian. He left everything to me. He wanted me to have total control. He wants me to have the engagement party and wedding of my dreams. I don't have a budget to work with. I can spend as much as I want. He trusts me with all the preparations, because I have impeccable taste. I sure do hope I can live up to his expectations.

Our first meeting was to discuss the theme and location of the event. Liz recommended a French theme. The way she worded it was, "Since you want a formal and fancy party, I think the perfect theme would be a night in Paris. When you step in the room, it will be as if you were transported to Paris. It would be a replica of a romantic night in the city of love. The guests are to dress as if they are attending a formal gala.

The colors we can use would be rosewood red, black, and white with gold accents. Do you like the idea? Is there any place in particular you would like to have the party?"

Before I can answer her, Mia jumps up and down clapping her hands squealing, "Yes, I love it!"

Grace gives her a stern look and scolds her,"Mia this is not your party! It is Ana's and Christian's. Ana is the one who gets to decide if she likes it or not. She is also the one who makes the final decisions. Do not interfere or give her a hard time. Understood?"

Mia just pouts. She looks so cute when she does that. I do feel bad for her, but I am glad Grace scolded her or else hurricane Mia would have hit us.

I have to make the situation better, because I don't want an upset and sad Mia moping around. When she is moping around, she sure does make your life a living hell. She reminds me of Christian so much when she gets that way, because when Christian is angry or sad he is a reckoning force to be dealt with. He will make you want to leap off of a bridge instead of being in the same room with him.

"Mia, since you know a lot about the food industry, I was thinking you could help me decide the appetizers, main course, dessert, and cake for the special event?"

I quickly glance over to Grace and give her a reassuring smile. She reciprocates me with a smile and small nod.

"I would love to Ana!" she exclaims enthusiastically while giving me a big hug.

When she sits down, I tell her, "There are a few rules you have to comply with. You will have a say so in the ideas Liz brings up, but I will make the final decision on whether it will be part of the party. If I don't like the idea, it will not be mentioned again. Don't try to convince me or Liz otherwise. No means no. Do you agree with the rules?" I ask her.

Christian is rubbing off of me. I sound exactly like him when he is negotiating a contract. He would be proud of me. I would go even further and give myself a pat on the back and a handshake.

"Ana of course I will comply by the rules. I would do anything to be a part of organizing the engagement party," she responds. She genuinely seems happy. Okay! Situation rectified. Now back to the business at hand.

I put on my business face and answer Liz's question. "Liz, I love the French theme for the party. Paris at night sounds perfect. I think the perfect location for the setting would be Christian's Mile High Club. Since we don't have much time to prepare, do you think all the preparations can be ready by July 16?"

"I surely can, Ana. You will not be disappointed. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the weeks ahead, since we also have your wedding to plan as well. That is if you still want me to plan your wedding? I promise they will both be spectacular." She assures me.

"Thank you so much. Yes I do still want you to plan my wedding. I have seen the work you have done and it is phenomenal. You will be highly compensated for your extraordinary talents. I am looking forward working with you." With that we shook hands and leave us to begin the preparations.

Christian and the boys walk in Grace's living room on cue. He sits down next to me and puts his arms on my waist while kissing me gently on my neck and lips. Christian's family just stares at us, because he was never the type of person to show any kind of public affection until I came along. I sure do love his attention. I just wish we were in private so I can show him just how much I love him.

I feel his breath tickle my ears as he whispers, "What is on that brilliant brain of yours?"

I tickle him back with my breath on his ears and whisper back, "Just how much I would love to have you all to myself, so I can have my way with you and show you how much I love you."

"Well, my beautiful future wife, I think that could be arranged. I very much would like to show you how much I love you." He says in his low seductive voice which heats my core like a volcano. I squirm in my seat closing my tight to control my burning desire for him. He notices my reaction and puts his hands on my thigh while his orbs turn dark like a thunderstorm about to brood. A moan escapes my lips. He squeezes my thighs and h is eyes are filled with passion.

We both jolt back and almost have a heart attack when Elliot blurts out, "You two love birds need to get a room and never get out! You're practically all over each other all the time, even when you guys are fighting. Jeez!"

Oh no! I hope Christian is in a playful mood or else all hell will break loose.

"Fuck off Elliot. I have all the right to show the world how much I love and adore my beautiful fiancée. She is a hottie and she is all mine. I am a one lucky man. You are being a hypocrite, because you are the same way with Kate." He states to him.

Phew! I thought he was going to be angrier with what Elliot said. At least his temper is subdued.

Kate joins in and states to Elliot, "Christian has a point. We are always PDAing. Yours and mine hands are always on one part of each other's body in public. Our lips are not too far behind. "

"That is right, baby. With just one look at you, my hands and lips have a mind of its own. I cannot control what they do in public and private." He responds to her while winking. Kate swats his biceps. Elliot yelps in pain pretending he got hurt.

"Sorry bro. You know I was just kidding. Right?" Elliot apologizes to Christian.

Christian just nods his head and rolls his eyes. "I knew you were kidding, but you go too far sometimes. It is no problem, Elliot. All is forgiven."

I softly whisper to Christian, "Did you just roll your eyes? It is not allowed. I know a certain punishment must occur to remedy it." He just laughs and rolls his eyes again. I just giggle at his playfulness. "What a beautiful sound. It penetrates through my heart filling it with love. I love you." He says to me. "I love you, Christian."

Mia, Grace, Cary, and Ethan were just laughing throughout the whole interplay between Christian and Elliot.

On the way home I ask Christian, "Can we have the engagement party at the Mile High Club?"

"Of course my love, anything you want I will give you. When do you need it?" He answers and asks me.

"Well I need it for July 16. I don't know what time yet as we haven't discussed the time yet. I have a feeling that we will need to have access to it many times during the next few weeks, because Liz will want to start her preparations very soon."

"I won't have it booked until our engagement party is over. It will be empty for the next couple of weeks so you and Liz can go anytime." He lets me know.

"That is perfect, Christian. Thank you."

"I am the one who should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be living my miserable life without love in it. You have taught me how to love."

Awww! My heart just melted. I take off my seatbelt and straddle his lap. I place my hands on his cheeks and caress his lips with mine. I whisper to him between each caress. "I. Love. You."

That night we sure did show each other how much we loved each other. We made sweet love until the wee hours of the night.

The next weeks sure went by fast. It seems all I did was just plan for our special occasion even though I had a job to perform at SIP.

Everything was going as planned and on time. The invitations went out to the invitees a few days after our first meeting. They were perfect. We picked the Paris Eiffel Tower invitation. The background was a dark red with black stripes and gold accents. The accents were a gold Eiffel tower with a vintage white flower. The font of the personalized message was a fancy white script. It read:

_Ooh la la_

_Please Join Us For _

_A Parisian Engagement Party_

_In Honor of the Lovely Couple_

_Ana and Christian_

_Saturday, July 16, 2011_

_At 7:00 pm_

_Mile High Club_

_RSVP by July 1, 2011_

_206-xxx-xxxx_

Liz redecorated the entire private room at the Mile High Club from ceiling to floor. There was not one detail left out. She went into every single detail possible to give us the perfect scenery. We were all not allowed to see the final product until the day of the gala. Some of the props were imported from other countries rather quickly. She even went so far as to have some items hand crafted, because she couldn't find what she was looking for. She sure was a perfectionist.

She also made all the craziness of organizing our romantic Paris night quite fun as well. She had all of us including the men go to a boutique which she owned with her husband to buy our dresses, tuxes, and accessories. When we arrived she and her husband were already waiting for us. They are both quite attractive and they sure do look great together. His hair is a dark black color with a choppy medium length style which compliments his clear light green eyes and olive skin. You could tell he works out, because he was in pretty good shape. Liz always looks lovely with her long straight auburn hair which falls perfectly on her shoulders which accentuates her glistening hazel eyes and white pale skin.

She is also fit.

The men are lead to a separate section of the store which is only for men while we stay in the women's section. Liz wants us to surprise our other halves with the dress the day of the gala so they are not allowed to come to our side to take a peek. Elliot and Christian tried to sneak a peek at us a few times during our girl's fun time, but were unsuccessful. All we heard was shouting in the hallway. Elliot's sarcastic voice echoed, "Kate let me in, baby. I sure would like a strip tease form you in one of those booths!" Kate just chuckles. Next I hear Christian yelling, "Ana, I cannot take anymore of this. This is torture. Save me!" I just giggle and roll my eyes.

Liz hands us 5 dresses each which she already picked out for us. She truly knows what she is doing, because she sure guessed the size we wear to the tee.

After 1 hour of trying on all the dresses and finally picking out the ones we liked, we shopped for the jewelry, hair pieces, and shoes.

Mia picked out an elegant Amethyst Delfina Double Bodice spaghetti strap Gown from the designers Sachin and Babi. The front is a perforated corset on top with a slit up to her thigh. The dress looks so beautiful on her. The color and style suits her perfectly. Her matching earrings and necklace is an 18 karat yellow gold amethyst and diamond spherical pendant by Frederic Sage. She is wearing a Vampanodo Satin Bow LouboutinSandal.

Kate selected an exquisite navy strapless sweetheart neckline pleated gown by Badgley Mischka. The silver Brillag Jewel Front Evening Sandal and Sapphire and Diamond jewelry matched the dress and her skin tone perfectly.

Grace chose an eloquent black and teal pleated floor length illusion neckline with cap sleeves gown by David Meister. Her sparkling 18 karat while gold round floral drops with laced motif were stunning. What can I say about her black Manolo Blahnik Swan Embellished Satin Pump? They are absolutely unique and striking.

Carla finally decided on a black sleeveless Bataeu neckline Cutout Column Gown by Kay Unger accompanied by Sedarby Jeweled Satin d'Orsay Manolo pumps and sterling silver 18 karat yellow gold Pearl and Onyx Drop earrings.

After trying on the dresses countless times, I finally chose a red velvet fitted sleeveless V'd cowl with a burnout paisley pattern from Carmen Marc Valvo. I took my time on which necklace, earrings, and shoes I would buy. I finally decided on the Garnet Albion Petite necklace with matching earrings and a gold Strass Strappy Sandal from Rene Caovilla.

She had us parading on the lifted platform as if we were runway models in a fashion show with the outfit and accessories on. It was so much fun pretending to be a runway model walking down the catwalk. We sashay, twirl, and pose imitating the models. It was so funny watching my mom and Grace when it was their turn. They exaggerated all the movements with their nose turned up making a snobby face. We all erupted in a hysterical laughter. Mia and Kate could have been mistaken for a real runway model. Their performance was perfect. When it was my turn, I just hoped that I wouldn't stumble and fall down on my ass. Kate and Mia even taught me the moves and made me show them before I stepped onto the platform. After I was done, I received an astounding applaud. They said I did an exceptional job. I will have to see if they are telling me the truth when the video is shown on the extravaganza night. Videotaping us and the men separately on the catwalk which will be seen by all of the guests makes the event more intimate, because we are sharing a special moment with them. I am sure Christian hates it. He must feel so uncomfortable. I wonder what is going through his mind.

**Christian's POV**

Since trying to go see Ana, things have taken a turn for the worst. I just have to be with her now. She always makes my world easier to live in. I cannot take anymore of this. My head is going to explode. I pay people to choose and buy me clothes. I don't have patience for this. Only if Liz's husband didn't stop me from barging in on Ana, I wouldn't be here suffering. I just want to beat the living shit out of Liz's husband for putting his hands on me. I have to calm down. I inhale in and out 10 times. Calm down, Christian Calm down, Christian is all I am repeating in my stubborn head.

The next thing I hear coming out of Liz's husband is, "now that the tuxes and shoes have chosen you all will do a catwalk with them. Remember it will be videotaped at the big event. So strut it guys. Show them what you've got. " Did I just hear him correctly? Is he fucking kidding me? Oh no! I will not do this.

Everyone has done their little walk and now it is my turn. Liz's husband calls my name, but I do not budge out of my chair. He comes over to me and tries to convince to do it for Ana. I finally concede reluctantly only for Ana sakes. I would do anything for her. I sure feel dum just walking, stopping, and posing. Once I am done, I go back to my corner and sulk. I am not even allowed to text Ana. I feel like a teenager who has been grounded.

I look at my clock and it almost noon time. We are all having a lunch date at a French restaurant. I hear the door open and see Ana walking through it. I rush over to her and hold her in my arms while I twirl her around in the air. I am so happy to see her. We kiss deeply and when I unwillingly let go of her sensual lips I murmur, "I love you, Ana." "I love you, Christian."

**Ana's POV**

We all had a great time at the French restaurant. Christian told me how much he hated the whole boutique experience. It was so funny when he was telling me how he felt. He looked like a 12 year who was forced to go with this his parents. That's my fifty!

Elliot kept nagging at Christian trying to annoy him. Mia just couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had today. Does she ever shut up? No, of course not. She is one of a kind. Kate kept hitting Elliot on the arm trying to stop him from bothering Christian, but I know deep down she was enjoying it.


	16. A Night in Paris Gala Engagement Party

July 16 finally arrives. Franco comes over to our house to do our hair and makeup. He takes a few hours to work his magic. When he is done with all of us, he steps back and says with his sexy accent, "Beautiful! Your husbands and boyfriends will have a hard time keeping the men at bay." With that he leaves us so we can get dressed. Once we are ready and all dolled up, we head out to the living room to meet our beloved ones.

When we enter the living room, they are all holding a single red rose. They look so handsome and formal in their tuxes.

Christian eyes glisten with passion and love as he scans me from head to toe. He saunters over to me handing me the red rose while professing his love for me. "Ana, this single red rose signifies my love for you. You are the only woman in this world I want to love and share my life with. My heart and soul belong only to you. I only have eyes for you. I will love you forever."

I throw my arms around him and hold him tight. I kiss him as if it was the first time while tears of joy are rolling down my cheeks. He returns my kiss with the same passion. As we part lips to take a breather he says softly, "so soft." I murmur to him, "I love you, Christian." He murmurs back to me, "I love you, Ana." He brushes his nose against mine, and pecks my lips gently.

I glance around the room and notice all the women with a red rose in their hands holding tightly and kissing their loved ones. It is a beautiful sight to behold.

Once we all had our moment of romance, we get into a shiny black slick limo. During the whole ride, I lean my head on Christian's shoulder and hold his hand every so often caressing his knuckles in semi circles.

It doesn't take too long to arrive at our destination. Christian opens the door for me and holds out his hands. I place my hand over his and he helps me out of the car set. We walk waist to waist through the Mile High Club to the private room.

As we approach the dark wooden double doors, their two security guards standing on either side of it. Christian did mention he would have extra security for the event. I just haven't gotten used to it yet. One day I will.

They don't ask us for id as it was Christian who hired them. Everyone else except for our families are asked to say who they are and must show a picture id which is compared to a guest list. If the person is not on the list, they are not allowed to enter.

The bulky muscular body guards open the door for us.

We enter a white ivory archway intertwined with green vines and white lights.

I felt as if I was on a night stroll in Paris. Even though I have never been there, I did see pictures of it. The room was dimly lit with votive candle lights adorning the tables and the walls. The ceiling looked like the night sky filled with stars. It was breathtaking.

The walls were draped with red, white, and gold silk fabric curtains.

There were white stone columns arranged around the room. They were partially covered in white silk fabrics and white lights.

In the center of the room stood an antique tannish granite fountain with water flowing in it like a waterfall. A stone pathway surrounds it leading to the entrance, food and drink area, dance floor, and cocktail corner.

The cocktail corner catches my eye. It is exquisite. A few black iron park benches and iron park lights with an intricate leaf design add the extra flair of Paris.

All the tables are covered in a satin white and gold Rosette Ribbon Embroided Linen.

The sitting tables had porcelain French Haute Conture plates and cups. I know this only because Liz mentioned it to me. The silverware were gold plated. Placed next to the plates were the favors and name tags. They are so unique. One of them is an Eiffel Tower Curio Box with an Eiffel Tower on top of an intricately patterned box. The other one is an Eiffel Tower bottle stopper. The place cards addressed the guests as Monsieu or Mademoisellle. What I truly loved about them was that they were placed on an Eiffel Tower card holder which also was a souvenir for the guests.

The centerpieces were an arrangement of a variety of white and red flowers with branches spraying out of the top on a glided French urn.

The background music that was playing was from Maurice Chevalier. It was a nice touch to add to the phenomenal Paris setting.

The hor d'ourves being passed around by the waiters and waitresses in striped suits with berets on were petite pastries, nutelle crepes, mini quiches with bacon and parmesan, croquet madams, and all types of cheeses. The drinks passed around were a different variety of French wines such as Bordeaux and Sauternes.

As we walk around the room hand in hand everyone stops us to say congratulations. I must say all the guests looked very sophisticated. There must be over 200 people cramped in here. I don't even know half of them. Christian just gave me their names and I added them to the list of approved guests.

I walk past the cake which looks spectacular. Mia sure did a great job designing it. It is a fondant red, black, white, and gold three tier cake with draping red curtains flowing down it. Red roses and green stems reach up from the bottom. The bottom cake is French vanilla with a caramel filling. The second one is red velvet with cheesecake mousse filling. The top layer is white chocolate with chocolate truffle ganache filling. I cannot wait to eat it. I had a bite of each flavor before picking these out. Christian looked happy I was pigging out on cake.

The cocktail hour was spent mingling with our friends, colleagues, family and people I didn't know until now by the benches. The photographer who was hired by Liz has already taken so many pictures and the night is still young.

The dj announces in the mike it was time to go to our tables for dinner. I don't know if I will be able to finish my dinner, because I had so many delicious hor d'ourves and a few glasses of the sweetest wines. In our table sat Kate, the Grey family, Bob, Carla, Ray, and Ethan.

It was a two course meal. The first one was a Soupe a L'ial which is a French garlic soup or a Salad Perigourdine. There are many choices for the main course which are Crispy Monkfish with capers, Chicken in red wine vinegar, and Ratatouille with whole wheat pasta. It is so hard to choose. They all sound so good. I finally decide on the French garlic soup and Ratatouille with wheat pasta. Christian picks the Salad Perigourdine with the Crispy Monkfish with capers.

While we all chit chat at the table about life, love, and business, the Parisian melodies resonates throughout the very impressive room which might I say looks impeccable. Liz sure did an exceptional job. I look over to the table where Liz an her husband are at and give her a thumbs up. She just smiles back at me.

We finished our meals which was delicious. I cannot believe I devoured it all. Christian just had the biggest grin on his face, because I ate all of my food. I still will never understand his food issues. Once in a while during the dinner he would place his hands on my thigh and kiss me tenderly on my cheek and mouth. The photographer kept flashing away like crazy during our tender moments. The guests who were watching us just cooed.

Now it was time to boogey down. We dance and dance which seemed like hours. He lets go of me and heads towards the dj booth. The dj hands him the mike. He looks at me from across the room and says, "Ana, you are everything to me. My day starts with sunshine filling my heart when I wake up next to you. My night ends with the moon rays caressing my soul when we fall asleep in each other's embrace. I love you so much. The next few songs I dedicate to you, my love." Tears are streaming down my face. Mia, Grace, Kate, Carla, Gail, and all the rest of the women are also crying. The men just place their hands over their hearts.

He struts over to me and once our bodies connect his gentle hands grip my lower back. Everything I Do I Do It for You from Bryan Adams fills the air. We sway together as one. It feels like I am gliding on air. He sings the words to me as we glide across the dance floor. When the song finishes, the next one starts up. The Lady in Red is a beautiful song. His soft singing voice once again resonates straight through into my heart. I am so grateful that Franco put on waterproof makeup or else I would have black lines running down my face. I kiss his lips and say, "I love you." He responds, "I love you, Ana."

All the other couples join us on the dance floor. Grace and Cary are dancing near us. She catches my eye and mouths, "Thank you."

Kate and Elliot are all over each other. Elliot is always telling us to get a room, but they are the ones who need it.

Mia and Ethan look good together. Ethan was hesitant about going out with her, but in the end he gave in to her. She is irresistible.

Bob and my mom look happy. I am so happy for her. I know she still has some feelings for Ray, but they probably will never get back together. I wouldn't want Bob to get hurt.

Gail and Taylor are so smitten with each other. The way he holds her and looks into her eyes shows how much he loves her.

As for myself and Christian, I am in seventh heaven. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with him. He is my savior, love of my life, protector, and the one who has the key to my heart and soul.

After a while of shaking our fine asses and slow dancing, Liz announces, "ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. Ana and Christian want to share a special moment with you. Enjoy."

Suddenly on one of the huge walls the video of all of us strutting our stuff on the catwalk starts to play. I and the girls are the first contenders. The room fills with laughter when Carla and Grace are the models. Even Christian is laughing hysterically. When Mia and Kate make their moves, Elliot and Ethan lean in closer to them and whisper something in their ears. Their cheeks instantly pink.

My de beau is next. This is so embarrassing. I hide my face under my hands. I peek through my fingers see myself on the big screen. Hmm! I am not that bad. I am actually doing pretty well. Christian is just staring at me in the video with his big eyes and mouth open. I wonder what he is thinking.

**Christian's POV**

Wow! That is my Ana moving that way in the video. She looks exactly like a runway model in a catwalk. I have seen many of those in the past so I can please my clients. With her long slender legs, tight body, and beautiful face and hair the modeling agencies would go crazy over her. They way she pivots and poses is just perfect. She is absolutely hot and gorgeous and all mine to do with as I please. Well as long as she enjoys it. To think she fell in love with me and all of my 50 shades of fucked upness. The men are just drooling over her. Yeah yeah, keep looking guys she is just eye candy to you, but I am the one who gets to touch and please her. She sure loves it when I do pleasure her. She cannot get enough of me. Actually it is the other way around, I cannot get enough of her. I can be inside of her 24/7 day and night. My member is twitching for her and ready to rise.

I look over at my beautiful fiancé and she is already looking at me with heated eyes. I return the gaze with the same heated passion as if I had fire in my eyes. She blushes and her lips form an O shape and she moans. I kiss her top lip and then her bottom lip, then I place both my lips on hers. She opens her mouth and grants me access to her wet tongue. I brush her tongue with mine and deepen the kiss. I hold her close to my body while cupping her perfect ass while my erection is poking her stomach. Her hands make their way down to my ass and she squeezes it. I am so glad it is dark, because my bulge and our intense sexual interlude would have been seen. Our lips part way too soon for me and I seductively say, "I need you. I want to fuck you, have vanilla and kinky sex with you tonight." She responds, "I would love to have all those types of sex with you, but why should it wait until tonight. We can have a preview of what is to come tonight after our guests leave in a hidden area in the private room." I will take her on that offer. This woman never seizes to surprise me. "A preview is exactly what I need. I am looking forward to it." We kiss once again.

We are interrupted by the video on the wall. Now it is our turn to be humiliated on the screen. Elliot, Ethan, Cary, Ray, and Bob are exaggerating the moves on the catwalk. They do look funny. I can help myself but join the crowd in laughter. Great! It is my turn next. I look like I am bored and don't want to do it, but my moves and posing are pretty good. The women except for my family and Kate are salivating while staring at me intently in the video. It is just a pretty face ladies. This pretty face only has eyes for Ana.

I look over at Ana who has her mouth open looking at me in the strutting my stuff in the catwalk. I just want my tongue in her mouth right now. Stop that Christian! You will have a certain member happy again! You will have her soon enough! I wonder what she is thinking.

**Ana's POV**

Christian looks so sizzling with his flawless moves. Mmmm! The way his hips sway is just burning me up. I just want him to put out the fire with his lips, tongue, and shaft. He looks like one of those gorgeous male models in the magazines. He is just perfect with his muscular body, pretty face, and sexed up hair.

I look at my adoring hot fiancé and his hooded gorgeous grey eyes are watching me. Once again we are all over each other acting like teenagers. We detach from each other just in time for the video to end.

The dj broadcasts that it is time for dessert and cake. We take a few more pictures in front of the cake. The desserts were all set out on a beautifully decorated table with miniature Eiffel Towers. There all sorts of French desserts. They all tasted delicious. I had one of each. The cake tasted like heaven.

Once everyone finished their desserts, the party was dying down. Now was our chance to release our tension.

He guided me to a hidden room and locked the door. He lifted my dress and ripped my panties off of me. He freed my breast with his expert hands. His tongue and lips circled my nipples while his fingers inserted my wall massaging my clit. I begged him, "Christian I need you now." He unzipped his pants and dropped his boxers to his knee and slammed into me. We kissed profoundly letting our tongues do the tango. He kept slamming into me until I came and then he squirted in me. "I love you, my beautiful fiancé." I say back, "I love you, my hot and gorgeous hunk of a man fiancé."

That night we spent almost the entire night releasing some more of our tension. We had all different types of release possible. I sure needed it since we have a wedding to start planning next.


	17. Ch 17 C and A wedding Preparation's

**Christian and Ana's Wedding Preparations**

**I had to divide up the wedding preparations and the actual wedding of Christian and Ana in two chapters so it wonldn't be too long. I am still working on finishing writing the wedding chapter. I just want to make it perfect with as much detail as possible. I even researched for it. I hope you like it. I will also be updating my blog in a few days with this chapter and all of the pictures of the wedding. Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

Tomorrow Christian and I are getting married. To keep with the tradition of marriage, I am staying with Kate at our old apartment. Christian won't be able to lay eyes on me until I walk towards him on the heavenly fluffy cloud passageway to the golden gates where he will be waiting for me.

It is nice to just sit down and relax with Kate after the past few hectic weeks of organizing our wedding. Kate is watching Vampire Diaries on TV while my mind wonders.

Everyone helped us out with our wedding from selecting the décor to the food and drinks, but the overall leaders were Liz and her husband Mike. They ran the whole show. I don't know how they did it with three kids. Jonathan Skyler is their oldest. He is 17 years old. Angelina Belle is their middle child who is 13 years old. The youngest is 10 years old. His name is Nathan Levi. All three of them are quite the lookers. Angelina already has the boys in school asking her out. Her parents will not allow her to go on a supervised date until she is 16 years old, but she can bring a male friend over to the house. They do not have permission to go in her room. I have a feeling our kids will be the same way. With Christian being the gorgeous and overprotective man that he is, we will have very good looking and home schooled children.

The wedding will take place at Grace and Cary's house in their backyard. Grace loves being a host. She does have the space and beautiful home for special events.

I am still amazed at how quickly the invitations went out to the guests. They were an Embossed Elegance Pocket ice shimmer design which featured gorgeous embossed accents on a shimmer pocket. The opening was accentuated by amazingly intricate detailing. The custom text was printed with raised lettering which said:

**ANASTASIA STEELE AND**

**CHRISTIAN GREY WEDDING**

Christian's love is the sunshine

that keeps me warm

To me, Anastasia's the rainbow

after the storm

Christian's love gave me wings

it has set me free

And wherever Anastasia's is

that's where I want to be

We invite you to be with us

as we begin our new life together

SATURDAY, THE THIRTIETH OF JULY

TWO THOUSAND ELEVEN

FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON

GRACE AND CARRICK PALACE

Since my favorite color is purple, I picked lilac, silver, and white as the color scheme.

The flowers throughout the reception and ceremony area will be: white Rose Ebbs, and fragrant roses, Paeonia Nancy Nora, May Romance Tulips, cherry blossoms, hybrid delphinium, snow on the mountain, viburnum, alliums, globe Casa Blanca Lilies, and many others.

The cake is a Lovely Lavender fondant wedding cake with stairs, multiple tiers, and a variety of flavors such as chocolate cake with dulce de leche butter cream. Roses, forget me nots, and daisies adorn it in a beautifully detailed pattern.

The square elongated tables will be covered in a customized cut pintucked lilac tablecloth with a lilac beaded mesh runner down the middle. Various purple and white flower centerpieces, candles, candlesticks, chargers from Belle Fleur will garnish the mesh runner on each table. The silverware, flatware, and wine glasses will be embellished with platinum accents. I can't wait to see it all put together. I am sure it will look stunning.

The favors will be placed in the middle of each of the plates. They are very unique. They are a sleekly contemporary but sweetly romantic silver plated card holders with a twin hearts design accented with sparkling crystals. Liz said it gives the wedding an extra touch of romanticism.

Out of all the chaos of the planning, the fun part was when Liz organized the night of tasting which Mia helped her out on. They came over to Grace's house with at least 50 hor d'eouvres. Her kitchen counter was full of them. The whole gang was there as well.

Elliot walked by each tray and sampled one of each and kept saying with his mouth full,"Mmm, tastes good. I pick this one." If it was up to him all of the appetizers would have been on the menu. Kate was not too far behind him munching on the food in a hurry and picking up the leftover pieces of food that Elliot dropped on the floor. It sure was a funny scene to see. We all laughed at their display. I am sure he will pay for it later. Kate won't take that crap.

Mia and Ethan paced hand in hand stopping at each tray. She showed him how to pick up the hor d'eouvres in a polite manner. He tried the best he can to copy her movements but failed miserably.

Grace and Cary seemed to stroll elegantly around the delectable food. They were the only ones who did not drop one ounce of food on the floor other than Mia.

Carla and Bob kept having seconds. They said many times, "I have never had food so good other than Gail's cooking."

Here comes Christian and me. We fed each other. He would say, "Open wide." I answered,"Yes sir! How wide?" His eyes turned dark with desire with just my words. He has the same effect on me. I opened my mouth and he very gently placed the appetizer in my mouth. A few times I would bite his fingers lightly and suckle on them. He moaned and closed his eyes while I suckled. He tortured me the same way when it was my turn. I blushed and was instantly wet when he bit and suckled my finger. He gets my libido going so easily.

After about an hour of tasting all of the delectable starters, it was time for the wine tasting. There were all sorts of varieties from white to red and everything in between. By the time we were done sampling them, we were all buzzed.

Elliot kept trying to grope Kate's breasts and behind. She stopped him every time by denying him sex for 2 weeks. After a few minutes he just groped her again forgetting what she said.

Mia danced around the room without music playing seizing Ethan's hand struggling to get him off the couch to dance with her every time she was moved near him. He finally gave in to her and they pranced all over the living room. They look so delightful together.

Grace and Cary were chatting away with Liz. Alcohol does not affect them at all. Carla and Bob were cuddling with a happy grin plastered on their faces.

As for me and Christian, he was the one who was not too hammered. I for one cannot take my liquor too well. I just gazed into his striking grey eyes and stroked his handsome face with my fingers while kissing his soft lips often slurring, "I love you." He reciprocated my affection with his long sexy fingers and lips saying, "I love you." Even when I am buzzed, I cannot take my hands off of him. If we weren't with company, I would have ripped off all of his clothes off and made love to him at this very moment. I could tell he was thinking the same thing, because he moved one leg over the other to adjust himself.

We decided on, an assortment of cheeses with crackers and grapes, Lilliputian Panini served on acrylic tiers, smoked salmon and cream cheese on bruschetta, calamari tapas, mini crab cakes, stuffed mushrooms with artichoke and parmesan cheese, cheesecake tray, fresh fruit and sweets for white and dark chocolate dipping, and many more. The wines we drunkenly chose were Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac, Dom. Romane Conti, Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, and Domaine de la Romanee-conti Grand Cru.

When we arrived home that night, we didn't even make it to our bedroom. We were all over each other in the elevator. Half of our clothes was already off as we reached the entrance of Escala. He forcefully puts me on the kitchen counter and rips the rest of his and my clothes off. Our lips and tongue once again meet with full force. He parts my legs and slams into me. He keeps thrusting over and over. I am so close. One more slam and we both release ourselves at the same time crying out our names. He asks seductively, "Are you ready for round two?" I murmur back, "Yes sir." We re-christened the couch, his office, the piano, our bedroom, and bathroom.

We visited Liz's and Michael's boutique to buy my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. By we I mean the girl's. Christian cannot see my wedding dress until our special day. After trying on a few wedding dresses, I finally found the perfect one. When I walked out of the dressing room with the dress on, they all had tears in their eyes. They embraced me with the warmest hug. My mom lovingly said, "My beautiful daughter." Grace stated, "Breath taking." Kate held my hands while saying, "Gorgeous." Mia squealed loudly almost deafening me, "Perfectly stunning."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I look and feel like Cinderella. The dress is a white floor length strapless tulle beading Marchesa gown. I remember when I was younger and watched Cinderella cartoons. I wanted to be just like her and find my prince charming to live with happily ever after. My prince is a little different. He is kinky which I don't mind at all. It spices up our sex life. A similarity to the story is Elena who reminds me of Lady Tremaine. They are both evil trolls.

Since my prince charming is wealthy, I was able to afford very expensive jewelry and shoes. I instantly was attracted to a diamond 14 karat white gold necklace and earring set. Next to it was a diamond chain bracelet which fit perfectly on my wrist. Of course I had to buy it. It was the perfect accessory. I looked down and spotted the most glamorous shoes. They were a white satin sandal pump with a knotted design in the front with embellished diamonds. I even bought very sexy lingerie that I will reveal to him on our wedding night. I still am not used to spending a lot of his money. I don't think I will ever be comfortable with it.

Liz had us pick out the bridesmaid, Carla's, and Grace's and dresses. I wanted the bridesmaid dresses to be a shade of purple. On a rack over on the left corner of the store I spotted a dress which had the perfect purple color. When I held it in my hands, I knew it was the ideal dress. It was a strapless floor length satin a-line gown with pleat wrapped bodice adorned with diamond beads and sequins. My mom selected a bluish floor length sweetheart neckline with a pleated bodice and ruffled collar jacket gown by Jasmine. Grace chose a grayish sweetheart neckline with a ruched bodice and beaded waistband gown.

The easiest part of our wedding preparations was picking out our wedding songs since we have the same taste in music. We are both going to sing them to each other while we dance. We will dedicate one song to each other. Liz hired a singing instructor to teach us how to sing. Christian already knew how to sing. It was me who didn't know. Truth be told it was quite refreshing and fun learning how to sing. The instructor complimented me on my voice. He said I had a very nice singing voice. Who would have known?

The hardest and most frustrating part of the whole ordeal was writing our wedding vows. We took a few hours to write our personalized vows on a piece of paper which we exchanged once we were done writing it. He loved mine, but I had one issue with his. He included obey in his vows. I told him that I will not accept the word obey in his vow. As his wife to be I will be his equal and not his sub. He was offended and hurt that I would even suggest I was his sub. We yelled and argued over it which seemed like forever until he stormed away from me slamming the door behind him. That night we slept in separate bedrooms. Even though I was scared of losing him, I will stand my ground on it. He will come around to seeing my point eventually. The next morning I woke up and see him sitting on the edge of our bed just watching me. He looked distraught and morseful. I can tell he didn't sleep well that night. He had dark circles under his eyes. He apologized to me for reacting the way he did and conceded to taking out obey from his vows. He told me he understood why and he didn't want to hurt me. I leaped on his lap and cried into his chest. I told him I forgave him and I am also truly sorry. He lifted my chin so we are blue to grey. Our lips touch turning into a full force kiss. His hands cup my breasts under my nighty tugging at my nipples. I rub his erection over his pajama pants. In one swift move, he lifts me and pins me down in the middle of our bed. He takes off my nighty and panties. His pajama pants slide off of him next revealing his upright manhood. He enters me and we make sweet and hard makeup sex until we climax a few times.

Kate interrupted my thoughts asking, "What are you thinking about Ana?" "I was thinking about the last couple of hectic weeks. I am so surprised how everything was done in so little time." I answered her back. "Me too, Ana. Are you feeling okay about your big day tomorrow? Are you sure you are ready to spend the rest of your life with Mr. Control Freak?" Here goes the inquisitive Kate. I wonder where she was hiding. "Kate, I am a little nervous and excited at the same time. I am nervous, because I will be Mrs. Grey tomorrow and my love for him is so intense in a very short time. I believed in love at first sight, but never thought it would happen to me. On top of that he is worth a lot of money, which to be honest I am still not used to. He wants to me to spend his money which I still don't feel comfortable doing. Soon it will become our money. I am excited, because I am truly happy when I am with him. Coming tomorrow I will be with him for the rest of our lives. He makes me whole. It is as if we were meant to be together. We fit so well in every aspect of our lives." Kate hugged me and said, "If you are happy, than I am happy. If he ever hurts you, I will still cut off his balls." I just rolled my eyes at her.

I miss Christian. I wish I was in his bed lying with him right now. I want to explore every inch of his muscular body with my tongue, mouth, and fingers. Then I want him inside of me giving me multiple orgasms. Stop it, Ana! If I keep this up I will wind up giving in to see my fiancé tonight. I just need to be patient. I will have him all to myself for three weeks in our honeymoon. I don't think we will get out much during our honeymoon. We will just indulge in each other's pleasure. Oooh! I like the sound of that.

**Christian's POV**

I don't know what to do with myself. Tomorrow I will marry the only woman I love and will ever love. To keep up with the tradition of not seeing the bride the day before the wedding she is at Kate's apartment spending the night. Why did I fucking agree to it? I need her here with me. I miss her. All I want to do is touch her soft skin and make sweet love to her. Damn it! I have a hard on just thinking about her with no way to relieve myself. I may just have to go pay her a visit. No, I can't do that! I have to respect her decision on this. I just have to be patient, because the next time I will be buried inside of her she will be Mrs. Grey. It will be another first for me and her having vanilla and kinky sex as Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I have had so many firsts with her. I feel like as if I have been reborn. I see life and feel it in a whole new different just because of my Ana. She taught me how to love, feel, compromise, open up, and helped me confront the demons from my past. It is so ironic that my family and all the shrinks I have been too tried to cure me all these years, but it only took one person who fell into my office to heal me. She was and is angel in disguise. She was heaven sent. I feel as if the heavens opened up and created her just for me. The minute I first looked into her soulful sparkling beautiful clear blue eyes I was instantly hypnotized and captivated by her. She moved my soul and heart in a way which no other woman ever did before.


	18. Christian and Ana's Wedding

**Christian and Ana's Wedding**

**I finally finished this chapter. It took me a long time, because I wanted to give as many details as possible. It is a very emotional one also. I almost cried a few times while writing it. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review. Your reviews keep me going. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. **

**I will add this chapter to my blog later on today with the rest of the pictures from the wedding. I hope you also enjoy my blog. **

**The next chapter will be their vanilla and kinky night. I want to make as explicit as possible. I may have to write it on my blog. The not so dirty one will be in fanfiction. **

**I have a question for you? Would you like me to write some flashbacks that I am not able to include in this story as separte stories? **

**BTW: this chapter is very long.**

**July 30, 2011 - Wedding Day**

**Christian's POV**

I wake up in the morning in our bed alone. I don't like sleeping alone. I love sleeping next to Ana. She makes my nightmares go away. I sleep better with her by my side. She is my wake up call. What a wakeup call it is! Making love to her in the mornings is just what I need to keep me going in the M&A world. My cock twitches just thinking about it. I also miss her sweet sarcastic full lips of hers which lock on mine every morning. I cannot resist them especially when she bites her bottom lip. When she does that my cock becomes erect immediately. For fucks sake! Her sexy voice, perfectly sculptured body, and smart mouth turn me on. It takes all of my might to restrain myself from attacking her in public.

Today it is going to be harder, because I now she will look so beautiful. She always is beautiful in my eyes. Not only will her beauty resonate, she will become my wife today. She will be mine forever. No matter what life brings us, she will be the love of my life. I will never hurt her ever again. Those five days of agony I felt when she left me after I hit her with the belt was pure hell.

Every woman in this world can try to seduce me. Even if they look like my Ana, they won't get very far, because there is only one Ana. She will be the one who I will wake up and sleep with every day of my life. My heart belongs to her forever. No other woman compares to her. She accepted and loved me with all of my fifty shades.

I have the whole day to myself. I guess I will get some work done and get ready later. Taylor will take me to my mom's house at about 4 pm. I miss Ana so much. I hope she misses me too. I will text her how I feel.

**Ana's POV**

The sun streaming through the window is making my sleepy eyes squint. It takes me a few minutes to adjust to the brightness. I touch the empty pillow beside me. Oh how I wish I was sleeping with Christian right now. He would have bit my earlobe gently while massaging my breasts to wake me up for some hot vanilla sex. His sensuous lips would be on mine invading my tongue.

My sex is getting wet just thinking about our morning exercise.

Who am I kidding? His muscular body, eyes, touch, and seductive voice soaks my sex. I always have to carry extra panties with me in case I wet them with my wetness or Christian tears them off in our heated moments.

Thank god we don't travel on public airplanes. If we did, it would be funny to explain to the security scanner personnel about the panties in my purse. "Yes (ma'am, sir), I have them with me at all times, because my husband's sex appeal soaks my underwear's. Often at times, he will rip them off of me in the process of having sex." The paparazzi would have a field day with it. It would be quite a headline in the papers.

When we are in public places together, I have to control myself from jumping his bones. Today he will look extra handsome. So my urges will have to take a hold until tonight. I will be forever faithful to hi m. I love him with all of my heart. I am sure many women will try to seduce my husband to be, but I will make sure he won't ever be tempted to stray. I will meet all of his needs. I will show him how much I love him every single day of our lives. I am sure life will bring us up's and down's but together we will beat them all.

I have a busy day ahead of me today. Luke will pick Kate and me up in about an hour to head over to Grace's house. Franco will also be there for a few hours to make us girls look pretty. Liz will arrive around the same time I arrive at her house. She will make all the final preparations today.

I miss Christian. I wonder if he misses me. I hear the familiar ping on my phone. It is a text message from Christian. He can truly read my mind even from far away.

x I miss you. I wish you were on this bed with me. Love, soon to be husband x

He misses me!

x I miss you too. I also with I was beside you. Love, the future Mrs. Grey x

x I love the sound of Mrs. Grey. I will be counting the hours until I see you tonight. Love you, your soon to be loving husband x

He is so sweet when he wants to be. I love him so much!

x I also love the sound of Mrs. Grey. The hours will not go by fast enough for me. I will also count them. Love you, soon to be loving wife x

Shorty after Kate and I eat breakfast Luke takes us to Grace's house. Franco spends hours prepping up our hair and applying our makeup. Meanwhile Liz looks like an energizer bunny running nonstop around Grace's house preparing it for the special event.

My hair is in a modern, sophisticated, and romantic updo style. A few wavy strands of hair lay loosely on my face. Tied knots run along the top of my head pulling into a bun at the back of my head.

Mia, and Kate's hair is pulled up to a classic bun with small white roses surrounding the bun.

Grace and Carla's hair look very beautiful. The classic chignon updo makes them look glamorous.

Before my mom helps me put on my wedding dress, viel, and necklace, I make sure the sexy lingerie and garter look good. He won't be able to resist me when he sees it. I just hope he doesn't rip it up, because I would like to wear it again. I feel very sexy in it.

I look over at the clock on the wall, and it is 4:45 already. We are all ready to start the wedding. Christian is at the altar waiting for me to walk down the aisle. All of our guests have arrived.

Liz comes into the room to inform us it is time to get in line for the ceremony. She looks stunning in her elegant gold satin gown. We all hurry to the backyard where the ceremony will take place. Sophie, Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot, and Ray and I get in line.

The Air on a G String by J.S. Bach starts to play. Everyone stands up. Sophie walks nervously dropping the purple flower petals on the path. Mia and Ethan walk arm and arm up the aisle. They look so smitten together. Kate and Ethan go next. He sure is funny trying to grab her ass while she is blocking his hand.

I look over to Ray and he smiles at me. I smile back while intertwining my arm in his. We start to walk down the aisle. The ceremony setting is so beautiful. The green grass and bushes with the purple flower borders look incredible. Behind the altar the stone structure looks as if I am in ancient Greece.

My eyes lock on Christian's while I make my way to him. I feel the intensity of love in his eyes. They only part when Ray gives me away to Christian on the altar raising my veil while kissing my cheek. His eyes are watery as mine are also.

Kate is by my side and Elliot is by Christian's side. The minister starts by asking everyone to sit down.

He continues, "We have come together in the presence of the Divine Spirit and these witnesses to join you, Anastasia Steele, and you, Christian Grey, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy.

Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals.

In each of you, The Divine Spirit has planted an idea of how you would like to be treated in a loving marriage. This idea is a seed of desire that requires each of you to give to the other in constant and consistent positive behavior that reflects your desired results. Only then can these seeds, these ideas, come to fruition, manifest in reality, and deliver abundantly. If these solemn vows which you are about to make are kept faithfully, your marriage will surely prosper in all the goodness you both desire.

Please face each other and join hands.

Christian, do you have something you would like to say to Anastasia before we begin?"

Christian says, "Ana, from the moment you fell into my office, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Anastasia, do you have something you would like to say to Christian before we begin?

I say, "Christian, you are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Anastasia, do you take this man, Christian, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?

I say, "I do."

Christian, do you take this woman, Anastasia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?

Christian says, "I do. "

Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other.

Anastasia, please place your ring on Christian's third finger of his left hand and repeat these words:

I repeat, "I Anastasia, give to you, Christian this ring as a symbol of my commitment  
to love, honor, and respect you with all that I am  
always."

Christian, please place your ring on Anastasia's third finger of her left hand and repeat these words:

He repeats, "I Christian, give to you, Anastasia this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you with all that I am always."

I pray with you now that Our Almighty and All-Loving Divine Spirit blesses your union as a loving sanctuary and that It guides you with Its perfect plan on your journey ahead so that you may fulfill your purposes on this Earth and thereafter. I further pray with you that you always be considerate of each other, and remember to always turn to Our Creator in times of need, and to rejoice in It in celebrations of cherished moments and gratitude. "What therefore God/Our Creator hath joined together, let no man put asunder." Amen

I now with divine blessings and the authority vested in me, joyfully pronounce you Husband and Wife.

You may kiss your Bride!

His soft lips meet mine and we kiss.

He holds my hands and we walk down the stairs and aisle. Everyone is cheering at us and clapping their hands. There isn't a dry eye. They are all crying tears of joy. Christian and I are also crying. He doesn't cry much.

I am Mrs. Grey. Just a few months ago I was single and a virgin. Now look at me. I am the wife of Christian Grey. A hot and wealthy man. His money is just an asset. All that matters to me is his love.

**Christian's POV**

I am so happy to marry Ana. She is officially Mrs. Grey. Just a few months ago I was a lonely, and a heartless man beating the crap out of brunette subs. That man is long gone. Now I am a married man with so much love to give to Ana. She has turned my world around for the best. She is my savior. I will love her until the end of time.

My heart feels as if it is going to explode. Seeing her walk down the aisle was the most beautiful sight. She looked liked a beautiful glowing angel with her white exquisite wedding dress and her very bright blue eyes that looks like the pure ocean as she floated to me.

During our vows, I felt so nervous. The only time I feel nervous is when I am with Ana. I lose all of my control around her. I cannot think straight and just the sight of her makes my heart skip a beat. I can tell she was also nervous.

My work day can be crabby, but it lightens up when I kiss and hug her at the end of the day. She is the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Ana's POV**

Once the ceremony was finished, Christian and I took some photos around certain spots with and without the family while the guests were mingling in the reception area of the backyard.

It was time to join the others in the reception. My parents, Ray, Christian's parents, Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot were introduced first by the orchestra band as they walked in.

Once it was our turn, the lovely singer announces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please, at this time I would like to announce the newlyweds have just arrived, please join me in welcoming Mr. Christian and Mrs. Anastasia Grey! Won't you please give a big hand to the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey." She starts to sing At Last from Etta James with the band playing the background melody to accompany her while we make our presence. I have the biggest grin on my face because I am so happy. I look at Christian and he also has his megawatt smile on his face. I sure do love that smile. It melts my heart and burns my core with desire.

He leads me to the dance floor and we dance gracefully to the song. When the song finishes, the singer declares, "Ladies and gentlemen, the song Mr. and Mrs. Grey just danced to is not their first dance. The next two songs will be their wedding song. They have each dedicated a song to each other in which they will sing to each other. Then they will sing a song together. Enjoy!"

She hands us the mike. Christian takes it first. The band starts to play Beautiful in My Eyes from Joshua Kadison. He sings to me while we glide across the dance floor.

_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world.  
You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl.  
You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies,  
and my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes.  
_

_The world will turn and the seasons will change,  
and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange.  
We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs.  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes.

When there are lines upon my face from a lifetime of smiles,  
and when the time comes to embrace for one long last while,  
we can laugh about how time really flies.  
We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies.  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes.

You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes.  
The passing years will show that you will always grow  
ever more beautiful in my eyes.

His resonating deep singing voice and the way his eyes glisten with love while he sang to me makes my heart beat a thousand minutes per second. The love I feel he has for me is so overwhelming. A flood of tears gushed down my pale cheeks. He asked me if I was okay. I reassured him by stating it was tears of joy.

Now it was my turn to sing. Breathe Ana!

**Christian's POV**

It felt really good to sing to Ana. I poured out all of my love for her in the song. I truly meant the words I sang. I was concerned at first when she started crying, but she reassured me she was crying because she was happy. She is going to sing to me next. I give her hand a small squeeze and kissed her to encourage her. The music starts to play and her soft angelic voice begins to sing A Long and Lasting Love by Crystal Gayle.

_A long and lasting love  
Not many people find it  
But those who do their whole life through  
Put their heart and soul behind it  
A long and lasting love  
A long and lasting love  
Is what I've always dreamed of  
And when I look into your eyes  
I knew I'd really seen love  
A long and lasting love  
Chorus:  
We got a once in a lifetime  
All the dreams we've waited for  
Are just beginning to come true  
It happens once in a lifetime  
When you find that special girl  
Who knows the meaning of love like you  
A long and lasting love  
We share for many reasons  
A special bond  
That goes beyond the changing of the seasons  
A long and lasting love  
A long and lasting love  
Is what I've always dreamed of  
I knew I'd really seen love  
A long and lasting love  
Is what I've always dreamed of  
My long and lasting love_

I can't control my emotions anymore. She brings them out of me especially after singing this song for me. I held her waist tightly and gazed into her eyes while I led her in our dance of love. My tears are running down my cheek. Her soul is pure as white. Her heart is made of gold. What did I ever do to deserve her? I am truly the luckiest man on this world. This beauty beside me is my wife. I love her more now than ever before. I will love her each day of our lives together more and more. It is endless. All I Long For by Michael English/Susan Ashton tune fills the air.

I sing to her, "Here I am, Teach me true, All I long for I found in you, sweetness grace, raise in peace, all I long for I found in you."

She sings to me, "Here I am, Teach me true, All I long for I found in you, sweetness grace, raise in peace, all I long for I found in you."

I sing, "Jesus Christ, Holy water, All I long for I found in you."

We sing together," Here I am, Teach me true, All I long for I found in you, sweet mercy, raise in peace, all I long for I found in you."

She sings," Here I am, Teach me true, All I long for I found in you, sweetness grace, raise in peace, all I long for I found in you."

I sing, "Here I am, Teach me true, All I long for I found in you, sweetness grace, raise in peace, all I long for I found in you."

I swoop her bending her back over my knee and press my lips against hers. She parts her lips and grants me access to her sweet tongue. I breathe in her mouth, "I love you Mrs. Grey." She breathlessly responds, "I love you Mr. Grey."

I was so enthralled in our moment of passion that I forgot we had guests. They all stood up from their chairs and applauded. Liz, Mia, Kate, Carla, Grace, and Gail were weeping. To my surprise, Ethan, Carrick, Dr. Flynn, Ray, and Bob were also crying. I have dried and wet tears etched on my face.

**Ana's POV**

Christian swooped me off my feet with his gesture. My heart is still pounding. The kiss was so raw and sensual. He poured out his love for me in the kiss. It was as if he kissed me for the first time.

My tears have been pouring like cats and dogs. The song we sang together was so beautiful. It moved me. All of our honored guests gave us a standing ovation.

My father asks Christian if he may have a dance with me. He steps aside and Ray holds my back while we dance to I love her first by Heartland. While we dance Ray says, "Annie, I am so proud of you. You are beautiful, talented, strong, and smart. Christian is a lucky man to have you in his life. I will always see you as my little girl. I will be her for you whenever you need me. I love you."

I answer him back, "Daddy, I love you. Even though I am a grown woman, you will always be my daddy. In my heart, I am still the little girl who looks up to her daddy." He hugs me as soon as the song comes to an end.

We walk off the dance floor passing by Grace and Christian. He holds her at arms length dancing to A mother's son by T Carter. Grace looks so happy dancing with her son. I am sure she never thought in a million years her son would find love and get married. Christian looks so relaxed with her. I have never seen him like that with her before.

**Grace's POV**

My son is a married man. I truly never thought he would love someone and get married. A few months ago I thought he was gay until I walked in on Ana and him at his apartment. That day has been the beginning to a whole new Christian. He is more open, lovable, and playful.

She has been his and ours lifeline. The transformation he has gone through because of Ana has been night and day. I owe Ana so much for it. She is like another daughter of mine. I will thank her every day of my life.

**Christian POV**

I love my mother, Grace. It took Ana coming into my life to realize it. I would have never been able to be this close to her if it wasn't because of Ana's love for me. Before Ana my mom could not hug or kiss me. Now I want her to.

When Ana danced with her father, I saw the love she has for him. He also showed his love for her. They have a special bond. One day I would like to have a special bond with my children. Wait a minute! Did I just say that? I can't have kids at least not anytime soon. I don't know if I can be a good father. I am terrified of being a father. I will not think of about that now. I just want to enjoy our wedding.

**Ana's POV**

Christian comes back to my side when he finishes his dance with Grace. We all sit down at the table. The table settings look spectacular. The candles and flowers give the atmosphere a romantic feel to it. The favors sparkle in the candle light.

The hor d'eourves are served before the main course is. The wine will be served throughout the night. We all talk for a while. Elliot of course has to make his funny comments. Kate tries to cut him off before he says anything that will offend anyone. Mia is just babbling on about her trips to Europe. Ethan stays silent for the most part only interjecting when the men talk about business. Carla and Grace are talking up a storm. Ray, Bob, and Carrick chat about sports and business. Christian once in a while will include himself in the conversation. Most of the time he and I chat about our new house, new life, and love for each other. He strokes my thighs and back the whole time. I caress his thighs as well.

The chicken piccata with the salad, glazed carrots, and garlic mashed potatoes tasted divine. The bavarois dessert was delicious. The rich custard set with gelatin and fresh fruit on top complimented the taste.

After dinner the dance floor was pact. We danced until our feet hurt. Christian dipped me and kissed me a few times during our dances. We boogied and slow danced for a few hours. Everyone had a great time on the dance floor.

The announcer announces it is time to get back to our tables. Once we sit down, Elliot is handed the microphone. I hope he does not say anything inappropriate. Christian is eyeing him will concern.

Elliot puts on a serious face and says, "I am honored to be my brother's best man. When I first met Ana, I knew my little bro had something special with her. The way he looks at her says it all. When she leaves the room, his eyes follow her. He has puppy eyes for her. I also know Ana loves him, because she also has puppy eyes for him. When they are in the same room, they have to touch each other. They need to get a room at times. The times when they are apart, they are texting or emailing each other. They are inseparable. Ana, thank you for capturing my brothers heart and sharing this ever-lasting love with him. Christian I am very happy you found the love of your life as I found mine in Kate. I leave you with a quote : Marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, it's about finding the person you can't live without. My brother has found that person." Christian stands up and hugs Elliot. I also hug him. It was a very beautiful speech. I am very impressed with him.

Kate stands up and says, "Ana is my best friend. I am honored to be her maid of honor. When I look at the Ana and Christian, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions. I know that Ana has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. When I came back from Barbados, she told me her and Christian were together. At first I was skeptical, but when I saw them interacting together I knew they were meant to be. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades to come. "I hug her and tell her I love her. To my surprise, Christian also hugs her. I guess he has forgiven her for meddling in the bachelorette party she threw me.

Christian is still standing. He takes the microphone.

"On behalf of Ana and myself. I would like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. Especially those who have travelled some distance to be here.

I would like to thank Ana's Mom, Ray, and Bob for the support and kindness you has shown us and for welcoming me into her family. I hope I am everything you would like in a son in law / and I promise to take special care of your lovely daughter Ana.

We would also like to thank my mom and dad for your support and love and for the good wishes conveyed to Ana and myself for our future. Also thank you very much Liz and Michael making our wedding extra special.

A big thank you also to everyone here tonight for your cards, kind thoughts and wonderful presents. We look forward to finding a special place in our home for them on our return from honeymoon.

Ana took the place of Kate to interview me for the school newspaper because she was sick. When she fell into my office and our eyes met I instantly fell in love with her. Her crystal blue clear eyes looked through to my soul. I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Here I am a few months later marrying the love of my life.

My darling, thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world. You look gorgeous. You take my breath away. I still cannot believe that such a wonderful woman has chosen to marry me. I love you with all of my heart, and more and look forward to the many years ahead of us.

I would now like to thank Elliot for being not only my best man today but also for being a great brother. I just want you to know I really value your friendship and love. Kate thank you for your superb speech. I value the friendship you and Kate have. Thank you for getting sick so Ana could interview me.

Ana and I would also like to thank our bridesmaids who all look stunning and truly beautiful today. You have made our day extra special.

Sophie you look very pretty today. You did a great job as the flower girl.

Finally, I would like you all to stand and join me in a toast to the bridesmaids, maid of honor, best man, our parents, and honored guests."

He sits back down and I kiss him. I loved his speech. Now it is my turn.

"Firstly thank you all for coming and thank you for all your wonderful gifts - we look forward opening them when we come back from our honeymoon.

I know some of you took time off work and travelled a long way to be here and I want to say how much it means to us to share our day with family and friends that love us. Weddings can happen at anywhere and at any time but it can only be true celebration when all the people you love are there to share it with you, so you really have made our day.

Today I also gain another set of parents Grace & Cary. From the first day I met you I felt welcomed and accepted. I'm very lucky to have such great in-laws. Thank you for raising Christian and rest assured I will look after him and love him just as well. Am I right to say that there is no warranty card for him? No? Worth a thought.

I'm so pleased that my mom, dad, and Bob can be here with me today. It means a lot to me that you gave me away today. Words alone cannot describe what it means to me.

A massive thank you to my maid-of honor, Kate, my best friend. I'd like to thank you for accepting to be my maid-of-honor. You've been helpful, supportive and all the things a bride could ask for. Thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you. You have been there for me like a true sister. I loved your speech.

A thank you to my lovely flower-girl Sophie for making my wedding entrance special! You were a little star, very pretty and charming.

I would like to also thank Mia and my best friend Kate for being my bridesmaids. It wouldn't be the same without you two here today. Mia you are like a sister for me also.

I would like to say a big thank you the best man Elliot for a wonderful speech. A big thank you to Liz and Michael for arranging our ceremony and reception.

And finally a word or two for my dear husband Christian (wow! I can say that now!). Christian came into my life and completely changed it for the better. When we first locked eyes, I felt a surge of electricity run through me. My heart skipped a beat. I knew you were the one right at that moment. That surge still runs through me just looking at you.

It means so much to me standing here as his wife. You are my favorite man in the world, the love of my life, and now my husband! I want to thank you for a wonderful day - thank you for your hard work in realizing our dreams - today has been so perfect. Thank you for putting up with me and coping with my fabulous mood swings! Thank you for loving me and being there for me. You have done this by being yourself and loving me. He is understanding, loving, overprotective, and kind. I know that life won't be a bed of roses, but I can promise you now that I will always be there by your side as your wife and confidant.

I am going to recite a poem in the hope that it might let him know just how much he means to me.

I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you I love you not only for what you have made yourself as for what you have made of me I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand in my heaped up heart and passing over all the foolish weak things that are held dimly there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings, that no-one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you have helped me to make my life a beautiful life worth living I love because you have done more than anyone could have done to make me good and more than any fate could have done to make me happy.

They say you don't marry the man you can't live with you marry the man you can't live without and for me that's Christian.

If it is true that men are like stars, with so many to pick from but only one who can make your dreams come true then Christian is my one true star and I can't wait for the rest of our dreams to come true.

I love you with all my heart and I know for certain that will never change. I must be the luckiest person on earth and I know that we are going to have an amazing life together.

Christian you are my everything and I'm very proud to be Mrs. Grey. I'd like to propose a toast to us - the best is yet to come.

To my gorgeous, caring husband...to Christian!"

Christian and everyone in the room have tears in their eyes. Mine trickle down my cheek. He stands up and holds my waist firmly while kissing me with passion.

Our guests and family one by one hug and congratulate us.

Christian and I cut the first slice of cake while a picture is taken of us. The cake is served to everybody.

The night keeps going with some more dancing and mingling.

Christian whispers in my ear while we dance, "Tonight I want to make love for the first time to my wife."

I bite my lip and respond, "Mr. Grey, I believe tonight will be another first for you and me. I would love to make love to my husband. As your wife, I would like to add some kinky fuckery, if that is okay with you?"

He pulls my teeth from my lower lip with his lips and murmurs, "Mrs. Grey, yes it is another first. I love first's. If kinky fuckery what you want, it can be arranged. We aim to please."

I kiss him back forcing my tongue to gain access to his. He responds to my kiss. We lock lips until our dance is over.

We walk out of Grace's house hand in hand. Rice is thrown all over us by the guests and our family exclaiming congratulations.


	19. Ch 19 Christian and Ana's Wedding Night

**Wedding Night as Mr. and Mrs. Grey**

**This chapter is very steamy. It is the censored one. I already uploaded the uncensored version of this chapter on my blog. My blog is 50shadeoflovedotblogspotdotc om. The dot stands for a period. If you cannot find my blog please let me know. Enjoy it! You may need a cold shower after reading it. **

**As always thank you for the kindest and most wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think.**

**Ana's POV**

Christian helped me into the Audi R8. The brief touch of our hands sends the electricity through my whole body. He whispers something to Taylor before sitting next to me. I wonder what he is saying to him.

"Taylor has strict instructions to give us privacy." Christian informs me with a wink. How did he know what I was thinking? He is always reading my mind.

Taylor puts on earpieces so he cannot hear us.

Christian gazes into my eyes and says, "Mrs. Grey, I loved every minute of our wedding. Your speech was perfect just like you. It moved me. My heart jumped out of my chest hearing your words. I love you."

"Mr. Grey, I also loved our wedding. Your speech reached my heart. I loved it and I love you. It was funny when I threw the bouquet. All the single women almost caused a wreck crashing into each other. Kate and Mia were inches away from bumping heads. Kate finally caught it. She was so happy to catch it. Elliot was worried, because if he didn't catch the garter some other guy would touch her leg putting it on her."

"Mrs. Grey, I agree with you. It was a funny moment. After Kate caught it, Elliot begged me to throw the garter to him. I gave him a hard time so I could see him beg. I have never seen him like that before. I just gave him a taste of his own medicine. I hope he learned his lesson, but I don't think he did. Before I threw the garter, I turned around to see where Elliot was so he can catch it which he did."

I giggled at his remark.

"Mrs. Grey, I love that sound. I also enjoyed myself very much when I took off the garter with my mouth from your scrumptious thigh. I would have shown you just how much I love you at that split second if we were alone."

"Well Mr. Grey, we are alone now. Why don't you show me how much you love me now?"

"Mrs. Grey, fair point well made."

He strokes my cheek and kisses my lips. Our tongues move in time with each other. His hands slowly trail down to my thigh and up to my sex. He tucks his fingers inside my white lace g string and pulls them down my legs. He puts it in his pocket. His fingers slip inside of me massaging my sensitive spot with his palm. His fingers dance in my wall. I am so close to coming. I beg him, "Please don't stop! Ooooh!" My orgasm spasms my in my core. He takes his expert fingers out of me and licks them. He says seductively, "Mmmm! Tastes so gooood."

I was so distracted from our special moment that I didn't notice we arrived at our apartment. Tomorrow we are going to start our honeymoon. Christian won't tell me where we are going. I may just have to torture it out of him. "Mr. Grey, I enjoyed our moment of ecstasy very much. You get an A. I will reward you with an orgasm."

His eyes light up with excitement and lust. "Mrs. Grey, I love to get A's from you, because I love receiving your rewards."

He helps me out of the car and carries me over the threshold to the elevator and into our apartment. I leave small kisses on his cheeks and mouth while he carries me. His erection nudges at my but taunting me.

Once we reach the entrance, he puts me down and we walk at a fast pace to our bedroom. In our bedroom, I kiss him. He deepens our kiss turning it into a seductive dance. We part lips and I drop to my knees. I unzip his pants and pull down his pants and boxers to his knees. I grab his shaft and cover it with my mouth. "Baby I am going to come." My teeth skim his shaft. He lets go as he exclaims, "Oh fuck Ana!"

**Christian's POV**

Ana has her sexy mouth of hers on my member. The wetness of her tongue makes it stiffen more. I am so close to coming. I feel her teeth lightly skimming my erection. I cannot take it anymore. I yell out "Oh fuck Ana!" while I am coming. I am so amazed at how good she is at giving me a blowjob without even being trained on how to. She is a natural.

**Ana's POV**

He picks me up from the floor and peels off my wedding dress. I am left in my lingerie, stockings, and heels. His gleaming grey eyes skim my body.

"Do you like what you see Mr. Grey?"

"I like what I see very much so Mrs. Grey. You are one very stunning beautiful woman."

He takes off the rest of my garments.

I step closer to him and unbutton his jacket and shirt. I take them off of him and drag his pants and boxers down his legs. He lifts his legs and steps out of them.

I glance at his magnificent muscular body like a prey stalking its prowl. I inch my way to him closing the distance between us. Our bodies are pressed against one another feeling his erection poking my stomach. Our faces are only inches apart. I lean in and press my lips on his parting it to gain access to his tongue. He grants me access and our kiss deepens.

He moves his hands down my back and cups my rear end. In one swift move he lifts me into his arms and walks me over to our bed gently placing me on it without once our lips separating. He straddles me. He moves his hips teasing me.

"Ana, I want to take this slow. I want to make sweet love to my wife."

He enters me slowly feeling every inch of him. I love this sensation. My walls are burning hotter and hotter each time he eases in and out of me at a snail's pace. His tongue trails down to my neck. I tilt my head to the side to give him more access to it. He twirls it around in circles. The wetness between my legs becomes wetter. He continues the path to the mounds of my breasts and nipples. His hot breath and wet tongue stiff up my nipples. I want him to go faster.

"Christian faster",I pant. He quickens his pace slamming into me a few times. My body responds to it by feeling the clench in my stomach. He slams into me one more time. My orgasm vibrates my body. "Ohhhh Christian!" "My Ana, oh fuck!" He shrieks while when he comes .

He collapses on top of me. After a few minutes pass by he lifts his head and we kiss. The kiss intensifies and his phallus reawakens. "Mr. Grey, are you ready for me again?" "Yes Mrs. Grey I am ready for you."

I coerced him to lie down while I straddle him. I ride him bobbing up and down. I start slowly wanting to feel him. I pick up my tempo while he tugs and nips at my nipples. I keep grinding and riding. I am about to combust. I look into his eyes and I let myself go feeling the convulsions while he lets go.

Christian crumples beside me leaning his head on his elbows.

His hooded glazed grey eyes look at me lovingly. His lips peck mine. He declares to me,"I love you, Mrs. Grey."

I look at him lovingly and answer, "I love you, Mr. Grey."

.He gets closer to me and I scoot myself against his front. His hands fall on my stomach. We fall asleep for the first time as husband and wife.

**Christian's POV**

Since her first time was a bit rough, I wanted to make our first time as husband and wife extra special. I will take it nice and slow making love to her. I enter her very gently. I move in and out of her very slowly. I just want to feel her walls. I can feel her getting wetter.

She tells me to go faster. I am more than happy to oblige. I bang into her faster and faster. I can feel she is close to coming so I slam into her one time. She lets go. It is so wet! That is all it takes for me to come..

I fall gently on her soft wet skin. She feels so soft after we have sex. I kiss her again and it deepens. I am erect again wanting to play.

She asks me if I am ready for more. Baby I am more than ready for you. Let's play.

She guides me so she can be on top. Oh Ana taking control! I like it! She dips her hips up and down riding me. At first she goes slow, but then goes faster. Her nipples are begging for attention so I torture them. She grinds me. We lock eyes and we both come at the same time.

I lay next to her and admire her beauty. I peck her lips and tell her I love her. She responds to me, "I love you, Mr. Grey."

I need to feel her skin on mine so I close our distance. She also closes it by moving closer to me. I place my hands on her flat stomach. We are experiencing another first as our chests rise and fall as husband and wife.


	20. Ch 20 Present Day

After our stroll on memory lane, Gail is finished preparing our lunch for us. She made us turkey artichoke Panini sandwiches. We sit on the stools in the breakfast bar. Gail leaves us to ourselves. Teddy and Ava fell asleep.

While we are eating, Kate goes straight to the point. "Mrs. Steele, I want to know more about the kinkiness that you experience with Mr. Control Freak. So spill it!" She will never change. Her inquisitive nature is who she is, but I still love her.

How am I going to tell her without going into all the details which I don't want her to know? Those details are only for mine and Christian's eyes. I signed the NDA before we got married and it still stands as part of our marriage. I had to ask Christian if it was okay to tell her a little about his lifestyle and what happened to us when she found the Dom/sub contract in Christian's jacket a few years ago. Christian agreed with me since she was my best friend and she could keep a secret. She knows about the red room of pleasure, but has never seen it. It will remain that way. Only Christian, myself, and our staff are allowed in there. She is getting impatient with me, because I haven't answered her yet.

"Kate, I will be honest with you. I cannot tell you everything we do because they are our private moments. I also will never be able to show you our red room which you know a little about. All I can say about it is our place to getaway and role play. With that said would you like to know what I can tell you?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ana, I understand you and Christian have your privacy. I also have mine as well with Elliot. With all due respect, I do not want to know more about the red room nor see it. You have my word. I respect your wishes, but it doesn't mean I won't try to get the information from you some other time. I am just kidding." She winks at me. She didn't fight me on it. She is becoming a softie. What happened to my Kate? I know she will appear at some time again. She shouldn't roll her eyes in front of Christian. He doesn't like that. I like rolling my eyes though, because I get a very sensual spanking with hot sex as a bonus.

I will try to explain to the best I can. "Christian knows my body very well. He knows when I am angry, turned on, sad, and so on. When we have all types of sex, he knows what my limits are which he respects. We role play very frequently in and out of the red room. Role playing and using the sex toys spices up our sex life. It makes it more intense."

"Ana, I cannot believe you are more experienced than me. I definitely would like to roll play with Elliot. Do you have any sex toys here you can show me? Which ones do you recommend for me as a starter?"

"Kate, I have some sex toys hidden in a secret compartment in our bedroom. I will bring some out. I know the perfect toys you could start with. Stay right here."

I walk over to our bedroom and open the compartment. Once I am done grabbing some of the toys, I put it in a bag made for them. I check on Teddy to make sure he is still asleep. I wouldn't want him startling us with the toys in our hands. With his curiosity he will want to touch them and ask what they are. How would I explain them to him? He is sleeping like a baby. I go back to Kate in the living room.

Kate gives me an inquisitive smirk. She is speechless with anticipation as I start to open up the bag. She has surprised me again today. A speechless Kate!

The first item I pull out is the Kegel balls. "Kate, these are Kegel Balls. It strengthens the pelvic muscles for improved orgasms. You have to lubricate them before you insert in yourself. When you have them on for a few hours while you make any type of movement, it stimulates you to the point of having an orgasm. I wore them on many occasions in and out of our house. I recommend highly recommend them for you."

"You used these in public? Wow, you are brave! What else do you have in there?" She is acting like a toddler receiving Christmas presents.

"Yes Kate I did use it in public. Wearing them made my orgasms last longer. You have to try it."

The next item is the nipple clamps. "These are nipple clamps. They come in a variety of styles. There are some that even that vibrate. It doesn't hurt when you clamp them on your nipples. Here, let me show you." I clamp it on her finger to show her.

She says, "You are right. It doesn't hurt. I like it. Do you have the vibrating one and other styles? It must feel good on the nipples."

I answer her, "Yes, we have many styles even the vibrating one. We have used them all. It arouses your nipples helping come quicker."

I pull out the fur lined handcuffs and place it in her hands. She feels the soft fur around the cuffs. I tell her, "As you see, what you are holding are handcuffs. The feathers help so your skin won't burn or bruise. It actually tickles your wrists. The reason you would use them is so you won't be able to touch your partner. He will be able to torture you in a sensual way heightening your body's senses and orgasm. If you wear a blindfold and earphones with music resonating in your ears while you are handcuffed, all of your senses are heightened. Your body will feel every caress as if it was dancing in tune on your skin and it will feel as if you are burning with desire like a fire. When he enters you as you are hearing the music, your release will feel as if it is exploding like fireworks."

Kate is so excited. "The way you described it makes me want to experience it, Ana. I see why you are bewitched by Christian and take his crap."

"Kate, I don't take his crab. I am not afraid him. I know how to handle him. Inside he is a like a lost puppy who only wants to feel love. Yes he is a powerful CEO. When he goes all CEO on me, I go all CEO on him as well. He does have control issues. I don't think he will ever get over it. We still fight over it, but I win most of the times."

Kate apologizes, "Ana, I didn't mean it that way. I am sorry."

"It is okay Kate. I know you didn't mean it. Are you ready for the next item?" She nods her head.

As I am about to bring out the miniature flogger, I hear Teddy waking up from his nap on the baby monitor. "Well Kate, our fun is over. I have to go get Teddy."

"It is alright Ana. We will leave it for another time."

I walk to Teddy's room and he leaps out of his bed into my arms. I am going to kiss his cheek when I see his face. What happened to his face? I have to take him to the hospital.

I shout out to Kate, "Call Grace and tell her we are going to the hospital right now!"

I run downstairs holding him in my arms protecting him. I grab my purse, phone, and Teddy's bag while Kate calls Grace.

"Grace we are going to the hospital at this moment. …It is his face…. Okay. We will call Christian on the way there…..Thank you Grace."

Sawyer is already at the door waiting for us at the elevator. Kate has Ava cradled in her arms. She will follow us to the hospital.

In the car, I call Christian. "Christian we are heading to the hospital. There is something wrong with Teddy's face."

"Ana I am on my way. Is he okay?" I hope Christian does not go nuclear on me.

"He seems fine except for how his face looks like. Kate already called Grace informing her we are on our way. I don't know what happened. His face was fine before his nap."

"Okay Ana. I love you!" Phew! That went well. We will see when he sees him at the hospital.

"I love you Christian!"

I hang up the phone. I hold Teddy's hand to comfort him.

**Christian's POV**

I am in the middle of a meeting with an Argentine company that creates software for all types of technology. The owners name is Walter. I am trying to buy them out. The owner is not fucking budging. He wants more money. I will not pay more, because they have had a major loss financially due to the owners negligent. He placed his own interests above of his company. He spent an absurd amount of money in unimportant things. It gets me so fucking angry when the owner of a company does not value his employees and his own company. I am trying to control my anger towards him as much as I can.

My phone suddenly rings. I answer it and it is Ana. She does not give me a chance to say hi.

In her worried voice she says, "Christian we are heading to the hospital. There is something wrong with Teddy's face."

What the fuck happened to him? My little boy! I excuse myself from the meeting in a hurry. I don't care what Walter thinks my family comes first. Ros can take over.

I am going to my car to drive to the hospital. "Ana I am on my way. Is he okay? What happened?" Please let him be okay. I don't think I can handle anything bad happening to my Teddy bear.

She answers me, "He seems fine except for how his face looks like. Kate already called Grace informing her we are on our way. I don't know what happened. His face was fine before his nap." I can sense Ana is so worried about our little boy. I am also worried, but I have to play it cool. I cannot get angry.

"Okay Ana. I love you!" I do love her! She is a great mother and wife.

"I love you Christian!" She declares her love for me. I love it when she says she loves me. All I want to do is protect her and Teddy bear. I feel so out of control, because I couldn't protect my Teddy today.

I am almost reaching the hospital.

**Grace's POV**

I am waiting for Ana to arrive with Teddy. I hope it is nothing serious. As a doctor I can handle patients, but when anyone in my family gets hurt I lose it. I play my part as a doctor but deep down my heart aches.

I hope Christian does not overreact and yell at the staff. I always have to apologize to them after for Christian.

When I Kate called me I asked her,"What happened to him?" She said it was his face. My poor grandson. I told Kate I already have a room and staff ready for Teddy.

I see Ana run over to me with Teddy in her arms. Oh my gosh! His face looks horrible.

**My notes: What happened to Teddy actually happened to my youngest child at 2 years old. It was the first time I ever had to take him to the hospital. It was frightening. **

**As always, thank you for my followers, favorites, and the kindest reviews.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **Please leave me a review.**


	21. Ch 21 Teddy's Dilemma

**I have received a few negative reviews which I will comment on.**

**1. I have short and long chapters. The long chapters take me a long time to write so I am not able to update **  
**them rather quickly, which leaves you waiting a long time for it. I don't like to keep you waiting.**

**2. Yes, Christian does cry in my story. In my mind, after he met Ana he found his heart. She softened him up a little bit.**  
** When you have a heart your emotions get the best of you and water prickles down your face. He is still the hotshot CEO **  
**who is controlling and angry at work, but at home he is a loving husband and father. He still gets upset, and angry with Ana.**  
** He also still tries to control her.**

**3. I just want to reiterate that I am not a professional writer. I have put my heart and soul in writing this story. **  
**When you criticize my writing, you could also give me some pointers on how to improve it. To be honest it hurts me because**  
** I have put so much into my writing. I also want you to be aware I am a mother of two, a wife, and work a full time job. I find **  
**time in my busy schedule to write for you. I enjoy writing this story.**

**4. The chapter when Ana gives Kate pointers on S&M is just meant as entertainment. Please don't take it word for word. **  
**Kate will not use Ana's toys. She will buy her own. Ana didn't get to finish her talk because of Teddy's accident.**

**5. I include a lot of sex scenes because that is part of what Ana and Chrisitan is all about. I actually have toned it down a bit. Sex is **  
**natural when it comes to these two. They cannot get enough of each other. Does it really offend you that much?**

**On a happy note, I thank all of my followers. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I love them all. They keep me going.**  
**Please continue to leave me nice reviews. **

**If there is anything you would like me to include in the story, please let me know. I am more than happy to oblige.**

**I wrote this chapter in a hurry so you don't have to wait until Monday for an update. Please excuse any errors. This is a short chapter. **  
**Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

I hand Teddy over to Grace. Sawyer is a few steps behind me. Teddy is taken to a hospital room. His face is swollen around his left eye, and forehead. He cannot open his left eye due to the swelling.

Grace asks me, "Ana have you been outside today?" Why would she ask me that?

I am about to answer her when Christian plunges into the room. He looks distraught. His hair is a mess. He has been running his hands through it. He takes a look at Teddy and blurts out, "What the hell happened to him? He looks like he was beat up!"

I walk closer to him and touch his arm. "Christian we don't know yet. I am sure he will get the best care possible with Grace. Please let Grace, the doctors, and nurses do their job. He will be fine." I hope I convinced him that Teddy will be okay, because I really don't know if he will be. I just want to calm him down so he doesn't interfere with the hospital staff trying to help our son.

What I said seemed to quiet him down. I turn to Grace so I can answer her question. "We were outside in the backyard this morning. Why did you ask me that question?"

She answers me, "I think he got bit by some sort of insect in which he is allergic to. Let me show you." She points to one little hole in the eye and forehead area. I see it. They are so tiny. I have no idea if he is allergic to any insect. We will have to take him to a specialist after we get through this.

We stand behind Grace as she examines his face. She presses the bulging skin asking Teddy if it hurts. He nods his head side to side. It doesn't hurt him. At least my little baby is not in pain.

She tells us, "Since he is not feeling any pain when I touch it, it is not too bad at this point. I still want to make sure his vision won't get impaired because of the swelling. I want him to have x-ray done to check his eye. I will have someone take him to the x-ray in a few minutes. You two can go with him."

Grace leaves us alone in the room. Christian hugs and kisses me. He holds his hands against his heart while telling me," "Oh baby, I was so worried when you called me earlier. It hurts me right here when our little boy gets hurt."

"Me too, baby. I was so scared and worried when I first saw his face. I am happy it is not that serious. I still want to have him checked by an allergist to see if he is allergic to anything. I don't want this to happen again." I say to him.

He holds my hands and says, "Baby, I wish I could take all your worries away. I would give you the world if that is what I have to do, but I know when it comes to Teddy there is not much we can do. I agree with you, my love. I will ask my mom which allergist she recommends to take Teddy to. I will make an appointment as soon as possible once he is released from the hospital. I also don't want his face or anywhere else on his little body to get swollen."

Kate, Elliot, and Ava make their appearance. Kate comes over and hugs me. "How is he doing Ana?"

"He seems to be okay for now. Grace has scheduled for an x-ray for him. After that we should know more. I am sorry our lunch date was cut short. I will make it up to you. We can have a me day without the kids at a spa. What do you think?"

"I would love that Ana. Hey, it is not your fault it was cut short. Teddy's health takes precedence over it. I would do the same if it was Ava. I am so relieved Teddy is okay. Hang in there my friend. I will be here for you if you need anything."

Aww! Kate is so sweet! I hugged her to show her how much I value our friendship.

Grace walks in the with the x-ray specialist. Christian and I follow them to the x-ray room. He takes the x-rays of Teddy's eye. Teddy is so well behaved during it. I am so impressed. That is my boy!

We are back in the hospital room within 10 minutes. Dr. Andre placed the x-ray sheets in front of a lighted wall. He examined them. After he was done he turned around to us and said, "It looks like the eye will not be impacted. Once the swelling goes down, his eye will be back to normal. He will not have any vision problems. I have seen many types of inflammation and from my estimation it looks like a mosquito bite. This little guy might me allergic to mosquitoes. I will give him some Benadryl and Cortizone to reduce the swelling. I want to keep him in here for a few hours to make sure the inflammation goes down. If it does decrease, you can go home. At home give him Benadryl and Cortizone every four hours for one week by mouth. If it doesn't decrease then we will have to keep him overnight. Okay?" He hands us a prescription for Cortizone.

We both nod at the doctor. Grace reassures us by saying, "Ana and Christian, it will be okay. With the medicine it will go down. Trust me. I have to attend to other patients, but I will be back soon to check on Teddy."

Christian walks to the hallway to inform Kate, Elliot, Cary, Mia, Ethan, Taylor, and Sawyer of Teddy's condition.

**Christian's POV**

I tell Kate, my family, Taylor, and Sawyer, "Teddy will be okay. His inflammation should go down in a few hours. He has to be on medication for one week. His eye will be fine." Their faces eased up from the tension of our ordeal.

I am so proud of my strong little boy. He has not fussed once when he is being pronged and pinched by the doctors. I feel as if a weight has been lifted when Dr. Andre said he will recover with no side effects. The only thing that disturbed me was when he was eyeing my wife. I saw him glance at her a few times checking her out. She is mine! I will be the only one who will touch and pleasure her.

Teddy's face looks so bad. The inflammation will fucking reduce or else some heads will be chopped in this hospital. I will become more than furious.

My extraordinarily beautiful wife has been supportive, nurturing, and strong throughout the situation. She has kept her head help up high for Teddy's and my sake, but I know she is hurting inside. I can read her like a book. I sit next to her on the bed and hold her hand. Teddy is holding Ana's hand.

All I want to do right now is fuck my wife so I feel in control again. After a long day of work, fucking my wife every night comforts me. I must get these thoughts out of my head or else I may just take my wife to an empty room and fuck her senseless.

**After a Few Hours**

**Ana's POV**

The doctor comes into our room. He examines Teddy's face for the third time in the past few hours. Dr. Andre lets us know he is happy with Teddy's progress. The swelling has gone down. He leaves us alone in the room. I am so overjoyed to hear the news Dr. Andre told us. I can tell Christian is also happy. He has a megawatt smile on his face. We hug each other.

I will call Kate to let her know we are going home soon. She went home a little while ago with Elliot and Ava. Cary, Mia, Ethan also left early. I pick up my phone and dial her. After the third ring she picks up.

"Hi Ana."

"Hi Kate"

She asks me, "How is Teddy?"

I answer her, "He is doing much better. We are going home soon."

"I am so happy Ana."

"Me too Kate. I have to go. We will talk later."

"Okay, bye Ana. Talk to you later. Laters"

"Laters, Kate."

Grace joins us once I hang up the phone with Kate. He told her the great news.

Grace informs us, "Ana and Christian, Teddy will be discharged in about 15 minutes. I already called Cary to let him know."

Christian says, "About time we leave this place! Mom do you recommend an allergist for Teddy?"

Grace answers, "I have a few good ones, but there is one I really like. His name is Dr. Raul Lunn. I will give you his information tomorrow. I just want you to get Teddy home so all three of you can rest. I will be by the house tomorrow to check on Teddy." She kisses us both on the cheek and leaves the room.

Once we are discharged we head home. When we arrive home Christian takes Teddy out of his car seat. We walk into the house with Sawyer and Taylor keeping an eye out for suspicious activities.

We enter the house and head towards Teddy's room. Christian places him gently on his bed. The Benadryl knocked him out.

We stroll hip to hip to our bedroom. In our bedroom I take off my clothes and put on my teddy pajamas. Christian is watching me like a hawk as I am undressing. He already has no clothes on. I look down towards his torso and someone is already excited.

"Mr. Grey, do you like what you see?"

He grabs his pecker while saying, "Mrs. Grey, I do like what I see. This guy right here also likes it."

"Mr. Grey, I know of a way to make the pecker happy. Come here."

He hurries over to me. He presses his body against mine and kisses me passionately leading us to get lost in each other.

After our love making, we fall asleep.


	22. Ch22 Relaxing Day After Teddy's Incident

**Relaxing Day After Teddy's Incident**

**This chapter has some lemons in it. It is also very lovey dovey. **

**To all my followers, thank you for your support. Your comments mean a lot to me. I cannot believe my story has 24,296 views and 82 followers. I bow down to you. Enjoy!**

My eyelids feel so heavy and my body feels hot. Christian's legs and arms are draped over me. I don't want to open them, because I am still so sleepy. I woke up a couple of times last night to check on Teddy. I didn't want to wake Christian up, because he needs his rest.

I reluctantly open my eyes. Christian's chest is slowly rising and falling. This is my chance to stalk him while he is sleeping like he does to me.

He looks so young when he sleeps. His perfectly chiseled face, sensual kissable full lips, long eyelashes, and sexed up copper hair make him irresistible. He is beyond handsome to me and he is all mine. I am one lucky gal.

I don't want him to know I have been watching him, so I begin to close my eyes when his eyes flutter open. I have been caught!

"Mrs. Grey, are you stalking me?" He says with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, you have caught me red handed."

"Red handed Mrs. Grey? I know of a certain part of your fine as body that looks delectable when it is red!" He says seductively.

"Oh! You do Mr. Grey? I seem to vaguely recall it. I would like to be reminded."

"Well Mrs. Grey, it would be my pleasure to remind you. We aim to please."

I quickly stand up and place my hands on the bed and spread my legs. I feel him close behind me. He lifts my nightgown revealing my backside. I am not wearing any underwear's. His seductive voice utters, "I love it when you don't wear panties." He is about to spank me when the alarm on my phone goes off.

He looks at me questionably. I tell him, "I set an alarm on my cell phone for Teddy to take his medicine. Can I have a reign check Sir? I need to be punished for stalking you this morning, Sir!"

He tries to make a serious face while saying, "Yes you deserve a spanking and a punishment for this morning. You will receive it today. Do you understand?"

I bite my lip while saying, "Yes Sir!"

His eyes turn into a smoldering grey. They pierce through me making me quiver. My body lusts for him with just those eyes.

I am putting on my robe to go get Teddy when Christian grabs me from behind. He begins to kiss my neck. I tilt my head to one side to give him more access to it. He mumbles to me while trailing kisses to my exposed skin, "I will get Teddy. Meet you at the breakfast bar. I love you."

I mumble back, "I love you."

I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I leave my hair down, because Christian likes it that way.

At the breakfast bar, Teddy is sitting in his high chair eating milk and cereal. Christian has both our breakfasts ready on the counter. The pancakes, eggs, and toast looks and smells delicious. My stomach is rumbling. When I am pregnant I eat so much more. I am always hungry which makes my dear husband extra pleased. I love it when he waits to eat breakfast with me. Actually I love when we eat dinner and lunch together. A few times of the week, I either meet him at a restaurant or his office, or he comes over to the house for lunch.

Before I sit down next to Christian, I kiss Teddy's soft copper hair and say, "good morning Teddy bear."

He answers me back in his small voice, "good murnin mommy." He looks so much better than yesterday.

"Hi," I shyly say to Christian while blushing.

He answers me kindly, "Hi." His lips caress my cheeks gently.

I notice Gail discreetly turns her head and smile when he kissed my cheek. She is so good to us. I have to thank her for this wonderful breakfast. "Gail, thank you for the delicious breakfast."

"No problem, Mrs. Grey. Thank you. I see the young master is doing much better."

"Yes Gail he is. It was touchy feely yesterday. He gave us quite a scare."

While we are eating breakfast, I ask Christian, "Are you going to work today?"

He answers me with a half smile sliding his fingers up and down my thighs, "Mrs. Grey, I am not going to work today. I will be working from home for the rest of the week. After Teddy's incident, I just want to be close to my family. Plus, there is a certain reign check that must be fulfilled."

I close my eyes and moan. What this man does to me?! When I open my eyes, I meet his lustful eyes. I lean closer to him and whisper in his ears, "I am ready when you are, Sir."

He shuts his eyes and gasps. When he opens them, they look like a thunder storm has erupted.

He presses his lips against mine and moans, "You drive me crazy."

We break our kiss reluctantly. I look over towards Teddy. He was having so much fun playing with his food he didn't notice our intimate moment.

He has milk all over his hands, face, and hair. Oh my gosh! He looks so cute! I have to take a picture of it.

I tell Christian, "Doesn't he look so adorable? I will grab the camera from our bedroom. I will be right back."

He chuckles back, "He does look adorable. Go ahead and get the camera. I will watch him."

I quickly go snatch the camera from our bedroom.

As I get back to the kitchen, Christian is playing with Teddy to keep him entertained.

I snap a few pictures of Teddy alone and then some with Christian in it. I give him the camera so he can take a few snap shots of Teddy and me. Once he is done, I ask Gail, "Can you please do me the favor of taking a family picture of us?" She answers me "Sure, Ana." We make funny and nice faces as she takes the photos. After we are done having fun, I put the camera in its original spot.

I hear my phone ring. I answer it after the third ring.

I greet, "Hello."

On the other end, "Hi Ana, its Grace."

"Hi Grace. How are you?"

"I am good Ana. How are you and Christian doing? How is Teddy?"

"We are doing great Grace. We slept in a little longer today. Christian is staying home all week to take care of us. Teddy is looking much better."

"I am glad to hear it. Ana, I called you because I wanted to come over to check on Teddy. Is it okay if Cary and I come over in one hour?"

"Of course it is Grace. We will be ready for you?"

Grace says, "Great, see you soon."

"Okay bye, Grace."

I hang up the phone and walk back to the kitchen.

"Christian your mom and dad will be over in one hour to examine Teddy. Can you please give him a bath so I can get ready?"

He agrees, "Sure my love, I will bath our young master."

I take a quick shower and pick out a purple cotton dress to wear. Once I am done getting ready, I go in search of Christian and Teddy. They are in the living room watching television. Teddy is clean as a whistle and he is wearing the cutest outfit. His white and blue shirt says I love Grandma and Grandpa. I sit down next to Teddy and watch the cartoon with him while Christian gets ready.

I twist my head around just in time for my hot as hell husband to make his entrance. He is wearing skinny blue jeans with a white v neck t-shirt. He looks so yummy. He still captures my heart and makes my body crave him like a hot fudge sundae. He is sex on legs.

He notices I am staring at him.

"Do you like what you see, Mrs. Grey?"

"I sure do like what I see Mr. Grey. You look good enough to eat."

He takes a seat next to me and in a low voice says, "Oh baby! You also look lip-smacking good. I will eat you later."

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Grey, promises promises."

"As you know Mrs. Grey I follow through with my promises."

I roll my eyes and say, "We will see Mr. Grey."

His hands are twitching. "Did you roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey? My palms are twitching."

"Why yes Mr. Grey I rolled my eyes. Hold your twitchy palms. They will find their release soon enough."

Our panter is interrupted when Sawyer announces Christian's mom and dad have arrived. When Grace and Cary walk through the door, Teddy jumps off the couch and runs to them screeching nana, papa!

Cary picks up Teddy and spins him around. Cary and Teddy's smile lit up their face. His love for his grandchildren is immense. When Cary stops spinning him, Grace takes him and holds him lovingly in her arms. She coos,"Hi Teddy bear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes nana, I feel beter. Down please."

As she puts him down we stride over to them. We greet them with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Grace beams and tells us, "Teddy looks much better. I am very happy with his progress. Have you given him the medicine this morning?"

Christian answers her, "Yes I gave it to him this morning. He is due for another dose in a few hours. I agree mom his condition has improved. Come sit down and relax. Do you want to stay for a while?"

Grace responds, "I would love to stay. Is it okay with you Cary?"

He answers, "Of course my love. I would love to hang around for a while."

While we converse, Teddy sits on Grace's lap and holds Cary's hand. The love for his grandparents is colossal. When we ask him how much he loves them, he points his budgie fingers up to the sky. So cute!

During our conversation, Grace asks us, "Ana, Christian you two need some time to yourselves. Why don't you two have a date night this Friday? Cary, Mia, and I can come over and take care of Teddy."

Christian and I look at each other. He asks me with a pout, "Ana, I think it is a good idea. I would be honored to take you out on the town. Would you like to be my date?" Awww! My romantic fifty! How can I not refuse that face? Of course I will accept.

I respond as I flutter my eyelashes, "Christian, I accept your proposal. I am the one who is honored to go out with you. I would love to be your date." He gently places his hands with mine lifting them to his luscious lips kissing each of my knuckles.

Grace and Cary chuckle at our flirtatious moment.

Teddy eyes look sleepy. I give him the Benadryl and Cortisone while Grace holds him on her lap. I pick him up so they can leave.

Grace says, "Thank you for having us over. We had a great time. What time would you like us to come over on Friday?"

I answer her and ask, "It was our pleasure Grace. You two are always welcome in our home. Christian what time would you like?"

He answers me, "Mom, Dad I was thinking you two can come over at 5:00 pm. Is it okay with you?"

Cary answers, "It is a perfect time son. See you then. I love you son. It was good to see you again Ana. Bye Teddy bear. We will have a lot of fun on Friday." Teddy jumps up and down while clapping his hands. He is so excited!

Christian says back, "I love you too Dad. Mom, I also love you. Bye. See you soon."

Grace says her goodbyes, "I love you too son. Bye Ana. We love you Teddy bear."

They leave us to ourselves. I take Teddy to his bedroom and tuck him in. He falls asleep in a few minutes.

I get up to leave Teddy's room and notice Christian standing by the doorway. I see he is shirtless and changed into his playroom jeans. Ohhh! Those jeans! His demeanor has transformed into the dominant Christian.

He demands, "Ana I want you in our bedroom now. Your punishment awaits you." Dominant Christian gets me scorching hot! I get up immediately pacing fast to our bedroom. I am still fall prone so I make sure I don't have an accident.

In our bedroom, I am kneeling on the floor only wearing my purple panties with my head down. I hear his bare feet moving toward me. I retort to him, "I await your orders, sir!" I hear his breath hitch.

"Look at me Anastasia!" I lift my head in look at him.

"I want you to spread your legs open while supporting yourself by placing your hands on the bed. I will spank you 15 times for stalking me this morning and rolling your eyes at me. You will count each time I spank you. If you miss a count, I will add five more to it. After your punishment, I will eat you and fuck you hard. Am I understood?"

I respond, "Yes sir!"

I quickly do as I am told. My inner goddess is waiting with anticipation. She is wearing a corset with red hot lips pounding her high heels.

He starts his assault on my behind, thighs, and sex.

"ten"

"eleven"

"Keep counting Anastasia. You cannot come yet. I will only allow you to come after the fifteenth hit."

"Yes sir!"

Slap! Ouch! It hurts but feels good! "twelve"

"thirteen" I am so close to coming. I have to hold it in. Not yet!

"fourteen" One more and I can release my tension.

"fifteen" He inserts his fingers into me and strokes my walls and sensitive spot. I come instantly all around his fingers. He expertly lifts them and suckles it. "Mmmmm, tastes so sweet. Now I want to eat you like I promised."

I lay on the bed with my legs open as he proceeds to suck and lick between my legs. He continues this torture until I come undone.

He takes off his jeans and in one swoop he slams into me. He keeps slamming until we both find our release.

We lay together panting after our escapade.

I roll over and face him. "I love you, Christian."

He confesses, "I love you, Ana."

I wonder where we are going for our date night. I have to ask him. "Christian, where would you like to go for our date night?"

"I already have our night planned out. I want to surprise you. It will be very romantic. Hearts and flowers for you babe."

Romantic! My inner goddess is performing cartwheels. I don't know if I can wait until Friday night for my surprise. Knowing Christian it will be quite a night and he nor our staff will tell me.

"Okay Christian, have it your way. I trust your instincts. I know you won't disappoint me. I like hearts and flowers."

We take a quick shower together so we won't be delayed any further. Our young master will wake up from his sleeping slumber.

We head to our little boy's room. His eyes are wide open staring at his star filled ceiling. I coo,"Waky wakyTeddy bear. It is time for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yes mommy I am hungy." Christian picks him and kisses his cheek. I kiss his other cheek.

Gail has lunch already ready for us. It sure smells good. We are all having macaroni and cheese. It is one of our favorite dishes.

After lunch, we relax for the rest of the day.

We watch the night arrive on our balcony with Teddy on my lap. Seattle looks so beautiful at night. The sky looks like a navy blue blanket that covers it glittering in all the right places. The stars are clear as a crystal and appear so close to us as if we can touch them. All the lights below looks like a dark beauty wearing diamonds all over. The view is mysterious, calm, and entrancing.

Teddy and I start to yawn. I am very tired. We go back in the house. I give Teddy a quick bath to wash off the mosquito repellent before tucking him in bed. Christian reads him a story while I hold his small hands. He is halfway through the book when his little eyes shut.

Once we are finished getting ready for bed, we kiss gently and spoon. "I love you my dear wife. Sweet dreams."

"I love you my dear husband. Dream of me."

We fall asleep dreaming of each other.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review. The next chapter will be about there romantic date night. **


	23. Chapter 23 Date Night

**Date Night**

**Please excuse any errors. I wanted to give you this chapter asap. Please tell me what you think. I enjoy your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

I roll over and open my eyes to an empty bed. Where did Christian go? I feel so lonely without his presence in our bed and his very spicy morning wakeup call which makes my day.

I get out of bed and put my robe on to check on Teddy and find Christian. I pass by Teddy's room and peek in. He is still sleeping. I keep on going and see the light on in Christian's office. I sneak up to the door and notice it is ajar. I hear Christian giving orders to someone. "I want tonight to be extra special for Ana. Do you know what you both have to do?" Ooooh! He is talking about our date night. He is probably talking to Sawyer and Taylor. Do I stay and listen or do I go in and interrupt him? I think I will listen some more. I hear two male voices answer him at the same time, "Yes sir, we know what we have to do. We will all the instructions you mentioned earlier." Yes! I knew it! It was Sawyer and Taylor.

I don't want to hear anymore. I do want it to be a surprise. I hope Christian won't get angry that I am interrupting his meeting. Well here goes nothing. I softly knock on the door and peek my head in. Christian's face lights up. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey." Good! He is a happy mood. Not that I cannot handle him when he is not in a good mood, but today I just don't want to deal with grumpy or angry Christian. I smile flirty to him and say, "Good morning, Mr. Grey. I missed you in our big bed."

His lips form a megawatt smile. "Mrs. Grey, I could remedy that. I am done here. Why don't we go back to bed." My cheeks blushed a bright pink. Oh my flirty fifty! The flirty fifty makes me feel shy like a school girl. Even after all these years as husband and wife he still makes my heart pound faster and body lust for him. He will always have this affect on me until we are old and gray. "Mr. Grey, I like that idea. Let's go back to bed."

Taylor and Sawyer leave his office at the same time Christian does. As they pass me, they greet me, "good morning ma'am." "Good morning Taylor and Sawyer."

Christian and I poke our heads into Teddy's room on our way back to our bedroom of love. Teddy is still sleeping like a baby. I ask Christian, "How is Thomas doing? Are you happy with his job as Teddy's protector?"

"Why do you ask Ana? To answer your question, he is doing an exceptional job. He was highly recommended by Taylor. He was in the army with him and a good friend of his. What also impresses me he was trained and worked for the FBI. I know you know all of this information, but I am only trying to reassure you to not to worry about it. I promised you I would never keep anything from you and I will always be honest with you. You will tell me if he crosses any lines. I always want you to be honest with me."

"Christian, I asked because I barely see him. When we go out with Teddy is the only time he is present. I just wanted an update on him. That is all."

"Ana, I am sorry if you feel left out. I promise to give you an update on Thomas. If there is anything else you would like to know, I will gladly tell you."

"Don't worry Christian. I don't feel left out. Thank you for your offer. I would love to get updates on him. I will never keep anything from you. I promise to always be honest with you. At this moment I cannot think of anything else I would like to know. My thoughts are on a one track mind. This one track mind wants you to make passionate love to me."

"Mrs. Grey, you don't have to say it twice. Your wish is my command."

In our bedroom of love, he lowered his mouths on mine slowly. I gasped a little at the first touch of flesh to flesh, and he took advantage, easing his tongue into my mouth slowly, deeply. I shuddered at the blatant carnality of it. He enveloped me in an embrace pregnant belly to six pack sexy stomach. We melted in each other's pleasure.

After our passionate love making, we continue exploring ourselves in our hot and steamy shower. The hot and steamy showers and baths are my favorite. His ripped wet muscles glisten under the glowing white light. I trace every inch of his toned body with my tongue and fingers. He travels his fingers and tongue on every inch on my body. We get lost in our world of pleasure until we find our release again.

As we are getting dressed, his perfectly shaped grey eyes graze my half naked body. He mumbles, "So beautiful." "Mr. Grey, behave yourself. If you continue, we will never leave this room. We cannot do that since our young master will need us." "Oh, I agree Mrs. Grey, but there is no harm in admiring my beautiful and sexy wife." I must confess I was doing the same to him. I sashay over to my sexy and hot husband in my lace bra and panties and kiss him longily pushing my tongue into his mouth. His tongue returns my assault. As our lips and tongue slowly part we both moan.

We finish putting on our clothes as quickly as possible so we don't get distracted anymore. I go acquire Teddy while Christian goes to the kitchen to inform Gail what we would like for breakfast. Teddy is already up and playing in his room. He lifts his small head and looks up at me, "Hi mommy." I swoop him in my arms. "Hi Teddy bear." I change his diaper and head over to the kitchen. When Teddy sees his daddy, he runs to him. "Dady!" Christian picks him up and hugs him tightly. "Hey, Teddy bear. Are you hungry?" There we go again with the hunger questions. Christian and his food issues. "Yes dady I am."

While Gail is preparing our meal, I speak softly, "Christian, I would like to start to potty train Teddy soon. What do you think?"

"I agree Ana. The sooner the better. We can ask my mom for advice on how to go about it."

I agree, "Okay. Good idea. We could mention it to her when she comes over tonight to watch Teddy."

After we eat breakfast, my dear husband heads into his office to work for a few hours. I decide to hang out in the backyard with Teddy. Gail also tags along. I really like her company. We have become real close throughout these years.

Teddy is running around the yard and playing on the playground set. I wish I had his energy. He never stops. Gail and I played with him a few times in the meadow. We chased after him by walking fast since we get tired out easily due to our condition.

A few hours later it is lunch time. Gail heads into the house so she can prepare our feast. We follow her to the kitchen. Christian has not been out of office since he stepped into it. Instead of barging in I will email him.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: lunchtime

Date: May 16, 2014 11:30 AM

To: Christian Grey

Lunch will be served soon.

Have you been stuck in your office all this time? If so, I am very concerned.

Your loving wife misses you and the young master wants to play with his daddy.

I love you!

A xxxx

Anastasia Grey

Concerned and Very Hungry, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: missing you

Date: May 16, 2014 11:33 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

It makes me very happy you are hungry.

Yes, I haven't left my office since this morning. I am working on the Argentine merger which I spoke to you about the other day.

My loving wife and young master will have my full attention for the rest of the day.

I am starving as well.

I love you!

C xxx

Christian Grey

Hungry as Well and Alive Husband, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: missing you more

Date: May 16, 2014 11:36 AM

To: Christian Grey

I love to make my dear husband happy, because when he is happy he makes me happy by pleasuring me sexually.

When you close the merger, can we go to Argentina? I always wanted to go there.

I love you!

A xxxx

Anastasia Grey

Begging, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Yes if…

Date: May 16, 2014 11:40 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

Dr. Greene approves you to travel on a plane in your state.

I would love to visit there as well as I have never traveled to Argentina. Maybe we can invite Gail and all of our families too.

My dear wife, it is my pleasure to pleasure you sexually. It gives me pleasure as well.

I will be out in 5 minutes. I can smell the delicious meal from here.

I love you!

C xxx

Christian Grey

Excited to travel, hard, and still hungry, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't answer him back since I will see him in a few minutes. I hope Dr. Greene gives me the green light. It would be so much fun to go to Argentina with Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, and our families. It would be another first for Christian and me. I can add another charm to my bracelet with all of our firsts. It is my favorite bracelet.

As I place Teddy in his high chair, I hear Christian's bare feet on the floor with every step he takes. I love that sound and his sexy feet. Everything about him is perfect and sizzling. Even his fifty shades. Now he is fifty shades and one, because of our adorable little son.

As he sits on the stool next to Teddy, he kisses the top of his head. Teddy squeals, "Dady!" His loving and overprotective daddy coos, "Hi Teddy, how was your morning? Did you have a good time with Mommy?"

"I had a fun murning. I play in back. Momy, me, and gal play too. I potect them too." When Teddy said the last part his posture straightened up and he made a mean face. Christian, Gail, and I giggled silently so Teddy won't notice. We didn't want to break down his pride. I wonder who he got the idea he had to protect us. I know of a certain someone who is always overprotective. He is in this room with us.

Before Christian continued to speak with his son, he looked at me and cleared his throat with a smirk on his face. "Son, I am very happy you had a good time playing in the backyard this morning. Mommy is fun to play with. I hope you didn't make Gail and Mommy too tired. Remember they have babies in their tummies. Thank you for protecting them when I am not around." When Christian said mommy is fun to play with he glanced at me and winked. He is so playful today. I like my playful husband.

Gail announces, "Lunch is served. Enjoy."

Christian asks Gail, "Would you like to join us for lunch? We would love your company. If you want Taylor can eat with us too."

She smiles warmly and responds, "I would like that very much. I will go get Taylor so he can join us."

My husband states nicely, "You don't have to Gail. I will call Taylor and let him know."

He takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Taylor's number. "Yes Taylor everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join Ana, myself, Teddy, and Gail for lunch in the kitchen?...okay, see you in a few."

It only takes a few minutes for Taylor to join us. We all enjoy each other's company eating the delicious sandwiches.

Once lunch is over Taylor returns to his post and Gail retreats to their quarters so she can rest her feet.

Christian, Teddy, and I lounge out on the sofa. My head leans on Christian's shoulder as his arm is wrapped around me. Teddy's lays his head on my lap. The three of us doze off. I wake up noticing my dear husband and son are still sleeping. I look at the clock on the wall. It is already 3:00 pm. I don't have much time to get ready for the special night. I press my lips on Christian's lips to wake him up. His eyes open slowly. He startles, "What happened?"

I soothe him "It's okay baby. We fell asleep on the sofa." He looks calmer.

He lifts his long fingers to his lips and caresses them gently, "Mrs. Grey, did you just kiss me?"

I cock my head to the side, "Yes I did Mr. Grey. I cannot resist those lips of yours. They have kissable written all over them."

He cocks his head and kisses me, "Just like yours do. Even when you're not biting them I want to kiss them." His words draw me like a moth to a flame.

"As much I would love to keep kissing you, it is time for this princess to get ready for her prince. Her prince is taking her on an enchanting adventure tonight. "

The prince says, "The prince has very special plans for his princess. The prince will look over Sir Teddy while the princess gets pampered."

I indulge myself in the shower rubbing the vanilla scented body wash while the hot water dribbles down my skin. I don't have to wash my hair since it was washed yesterday. Franco always tells me to wash my hair every other day, because it will keep my hair bouncy and beautiful.

I dry up and wrap the towel around me covering my body. Every time I take a shower or bath alone I feel so cold when I stop the water and start to dry up because Christian is not there to keep me warm.

I decide to wear a sleeveless round neckline pleated front magenta silk shift dress from Jay Godfrey. The hem hits above my knee showing off my toned legs.

Now I have to choose my shoes. I have so many shoes in my shoe closet. They are all so striking. Hmmm. Which one do I choose? I glaze over each one. I stop in front of the gold and silver Christian Louboutin Suzanna Snake Red Sole Sandal. These will go perfect with the dress.

I am almost done assembling my outfit. All I have left is my earrings and bracelet. I won't wear a necklace since the dress's neckline is high. Let's see. I look through my jewelry draw and spot the Crystal Teardrop Earrings from Jose & Maria Barrera. The multicolors of purples and blues in the faceted crystals with the 24 carat yellow gold plate matches the dress just right.

The fun and creative part begins. I will wave my hair in the front showing off my layers. I will apply light purple eye shadow with black eyeliner for my eyes and a purple magenta lipstick. I am ready to transform myself.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

**Christian's POV**

Teddy woke up from his nap. He looks so cute when he wakes up. He pouts his lips just like Ana. I run my fingers through his unruly copper hair. He motions his pudgy hand towards mine and squeezes my fingers. I love when my adorable and handsome son holds my hand. It feels like the day he was born when he first held my pinky with his tiny hand.

This week has been hectic, scary, and peaceful. It scared the fucking hell out of me when Teddy was in the hospital. It really is a relief it was nothing serious. We just have to be careful when we go outside. Teddy will have to wear mosquito repellent every time we leave this house or when he plays in the back yard. I wonder if I was the same when I was younger. I will have to ask Grace. Staying home for the part of week with my family has been wonderful. If I didn't have to go to work very often, I would like to work from home full time. I know it is not possible, because my clients and business need my attention. What I will try to prevent is going on business trips without my family. I cannot stay away from my family for more than one day.

I hope Ana is almost getting ready. In 45 minutes we have to go. I also have to make sure everything is all set up for tonight with Taylor and Sawyer. I will have to text Taylor quickly before Ana comes down.

xTaylor are the preparations for tonight in place? Has the area been searched for suspicious activity? x

xMr. Grey, yes the preparations are in place and the surroundings have been checked by me and Sawyer. We didn't see anything to be concerned about. Sawyer and I will be following your Audi to the location. I have already instructed Thomas to stay behind so he can protect Teddy. I also have alerted the other security to be on high alert tonight.x

xThank you Taylor. We will be ready to leave in 45 minutes. Please let me know when my parents arrive.x

xYes, sir.x

As I am reading Taylor's last text, I hear Ana walking down the stairs. I tilt my head to get a better view of her. She looks absolutely fucking stunning and beautiful. This beauty sauntering sexily towards me is my wife and she is all mine. I must admit she is beyond beautiful. No words can describe her beauty which is angelic.

"Ana, you look so beautiful. Your beauty transcends the heavens. I am one luck man. That color makes your skin look like silk."

Before Ana can answer, our son notices his mother and says with his twinkling eyes,"Momy, you look bery prety." Yes she does son.

"Awww! Thank you my dear husband and handsome little son."

Ana snuggles up with Teddy while I get ready.

**Ana's POV**

I love to feel Teddy's little body curled up beside me. His baby smell rubs off on me. I feel his chubby squeezable cheeks against me. His budgie hands are entwined with mine. His hands are so soft. I can hold them all day. How did I get so lucky to have a handsome loving husband, cutest adorable son, and a baby girl in a few months?

The love I have for my family is eternal. Christian has given me so much in so little time. In the few years we have been married, I own a company, bought a big house, and have one child and another one on the way. When he does something he goes all out. Like tonight I am sure he went over the top. I am so excited for tonight. I love his surprises. Before I met him I didn't like them. He makes them extra special. He covers every single detail that is possible.

As Taylor enters the room to tell us Christian's parents have arrived, my husband makes his appearance. Wow! He looks gorgeous in his black Armani suit and my favorite grey silk tie.

"Mr. Grey you look hot."

"Why thank you Mrs. Grey."

As I get up the sofa and pick up Teddy, Grace and Cary enter the room. We greet them. Grace takes Teddy from my arms. "Hi Teddy, are you ready to play with Nana and Papa?"

His face lights up like Christmas lights. "Yes, play wit Nana and Papa."

Grace reassures us, "Ana, Christian we will take good care of Teddy. If we need anything or need to contact you, we will call you. Have a great time. We will see you in a few hours."

Christian answers, "Okay mom and dad. Thank you for taking care of our little son. It means a lot to me and Ana. We will see you soon."

I add, "Bye Grace, Cary, and Teddy bear."

We hug and kiss Teddy before we head towards the door.

As Christian opens the door for me, he turns around and tells his mom, "I forgot to ask you something. We would like t Teddy. Can we ask your advice on it when we get back?" He had to spell out potty train so Teddy wouldn't know what we are talking about.

Grace answers him, "Sure son. I would love to answer any questions you and Ana may have. Thank you for asking me."

We leave the house and head towards Christian's car. He opens the door for me so I can enter it. He is just a gentleman. He makes his way to the driver's side.

Before he starts the engine, he tells me, "Mrs. Grey you have seen too much. I will blindfold you until we reach our location." He blindfolds me and he takes off.

I feel so alive, nervous, and excited at the same time. The wind is blowing in my hair. My stomach is tight up in knots from the anticipation. During the ride, he strokes my thighs.

It didn't take too long for us to arrive at our destination. "Ana I will lead you for a few more minutes to the secret location. I don't want you to take the blindfold off until I tell you."

Oh! What is he planning? I want to know now, but I can wait a few more minutes. He brings his body close to me grabbing my waist. The jolt between us begins to spark.

Are we there yet? The excitement is killing me. I feel sand beneath me. The heels of my sandals are digging into it every time I take a step. I hear the ocean waves and feel the salty breeze. A beach?

"We are almost there Ana. Just two more steps." "Okay Ana you can take the blindfold off now." I take it off and see the most romantic scene a girl could fall in love with.

In the center of four white clothed poles stands a small square white covered table with two dark wood chairs on the beach close to the water. The torches and candles on the sand and table glows our secret place.

The view across the water is breathtaking. The night sky above is a blanket of stars twinkling like diamonds. I can see the beautiful city-scape of the panoply of lights glimmering the Seattle skyline illuminating the Olympic Mountain Range behind it. I feel as if I have floated to heaven and time has stood still. This one moment in my life is worth a thousand lifetimes. I blanched at Christian attacking his lips with mine. The kiss was hard but soft as our lips moved in time with each other. In this one kiss, I poured out all of my love for him as I felt his undying love for me. After a few minutes, we part. His sparkling hooded eyes gaze at me with love and lust.

He takes my hands and leads me to the table. He pulls out my chair. While I sit down, he kisses my temple.

He gazes into my eyes and holds my hands. "Ana, I bought you here on our special night, because I love you very much and I want to give you the world. This is the closest when we are home that I can give you it. Just imagine we are on a deserted island and the view in front of us is the whole world put in one. You are my world. I live everyday for you and our son. I wrote a poem to express my love for you."

_I had walked through life with nothing but an empty heart until you, until you I knew no love And then one day God sent you to me, to the eye so beautiful, you, my wife, my treasure_

_A gift from God, a gift so fine that you can never be measured  
A love so fine, so sweet, so kind, it's you my love, you, my wife, my treasure_

I promise to hug and kiss and hold you each day.  
I promise a love with devotion that will never ever fade away.

I promise and swear to God above  
To show you nothing but my pure love

I will admire the blessing of your boundless love,  
Because I know that you are a true gift from Heaven Above.

I will try not hurt you with my frustrations,  
I will hold you close and kiss you with loving admiration.

I will always appreciate your commitment to me,  
Give me a chance for can't you see

This is not a game of chance that we play  
It is true love that I swear is committed to stay  
You say that at times you are afraid of my temper  
This one I can find no rhyme so let me be clear,

_I will,  
Love you endlessly  
Devote my life to making you happy  
Admire you each day for the person you are  
Take entrust in the things that you like to do  
Admire your beauty daily in awe and reflect it back to you  
Be attentive to you and you needs  
Be forgiving  
Listen to you, Show you by my actions that I love you  
Be more open and fun to you, Never go to bed with out you  
Rub you, kiss you, bathe you, lift you up or what ever it takes when you are feeling down._

I will Kiss you and love you all that I possibly can,  
showing the world that I love you.

I will treasure each day as if it were our last,  
even we are in heaven we will be together.

You are the sunshine in my morning and like a the bird I will sing you a song  
I know that in this life when I am troubled it's you who keeps me strong.

You are the mother of my children and the air that gives me life.  
My truest friend of all, my heart, my soul, my wife.

I love you very much, you are all that is good in this world

_I love you more each day that passes by!_

Oh my gosh! Christian wrote this poem for me. I am emotional wreck. My heart feels the love he expressed to me in this poem. I love him more each day that passes by. I reach across the table and cup his face. I kissed his cheek, and moved slowly closer to the sweetness of his lips. My lips were moist from my tears. He slightly parted his lips and I did the same. Such sweetness and passion all in one kiss!

Our kiss is interrupted by Sawyer serving our food and drinks. Christian drinks red wine while I drink lemonade. The marsala chicken with asparagus looks, smells, and tastes delicious.

During our dinner we small talk about everything in and out of our lives. I also confess my love to him, "My dear and loving husband you never seize to amaze me. Your poem was very beautiful. My heart felt every word of it. I feel the same about you. You are my warrior angel. You protect me and our son with your love. Before you I was nothing. I only was little old Ana. Now I am the wife of a hot billionaire, a mother, owner of a company, and a powerful and confident woman all because of you. I love you forever and ever!"After our scrumptious strawberry cheesecake desert, we layed together on a blanket in the beach watching the awe-inspiring skyline. His hands traveled down my thigh to my sex while kissing me. He tortured it lovingly until my impending orgasm ruptured. He will need some relief as well. "Mr. Grey, I will relieve you once we in our bedroom of pleasure." He smirked and smacked my ass.

We stayed entwined in each other's arm for a few hours more enjoying each other's company.

When it was time to leave we headed back to the car. Christian let me drive this time. It was fun driving his car.

When we entered our house, Cary and Grace were on the couch watching TV. Grace informs us that Teddy is already asleep. She also gave him a bath. We told her if she can give us some advice about potty training Teddy some other time, because we were tired. She agreed with us. We really weren't. We wanted to continue the romantic night in our bedroom. They said their goodbyes and we were off to many rounds of love making.


	24. Ch 24 Dinner with Liz and Family

**Dinner with Liz and Family May 17, 2014**

**I am sorry it took a while to write this chapter. When I start writing, I don't know where it takes me sometimes. My mind starts to go crazy with ideas to write. The chapter below gives me so many possibiltiy for sequels in the future. My story can go on and on. I promise I will never include any cheating or any major drama in my stories. Love will always be the essence behing my stories. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, followers, and favorites. I also wanted to answer Samantha's review. Yes I will write many more chapters. This story can go on forever. I will have to end this one some day and write the sequel to it. This story will continue one way or another. **

**Please review! Your reviews inspire me! Enjoy!**

**Christian's POV****_  
_**Ana is sitting beside me on a blanket in our meadow. My arm is wrapped around her waist caressing her lower back.

It is one of my favorite positions which I could spend an eternity with my Ana. I turn my head and gaze at my loving wife. She is gazing at the water. I notice she looks much older. She still looks beautiful. Her hair is a little shorter with some gray in it. She notices I am looking at her intently. She eyes me from the corners of her eyes without moving her head. "Do you like what you see Mr. Grey?"

As I answer her she turns towards me. Her crystal clear blue eyes still mesmerize me. "I do like what I see." She has some wrinkles around her eyes. He skin is still as soft as satin.

She furrows her forehead and asks me, "Even after 33 years?" Thirty three years? Is this a dream? I touch her soft cheeks and answer her, "Yes my love. Even after 33 years you are my beautiful and sexy Ana. Every day of our lives together you become more beautiful to me."

She smiles and pecks my lips. "Mr. Grey, after all these years you are my handsome, hot, and irresistible Christian."

As we kiss again, I hear noise coming from the back door towards us. We break our kiss and turn our heads. A tall man who resembles Teddy is walking in our direction with a beautiful blonde woman by his side with two children and a young child in his arms. He tells us, "Mom, dad you two still embarrass me with your public affections. I thought after all these years you two would stop, but it is quite the opposite. It is worst!"

We laugh at Teddy's remark. I say, "Oh son! I will never stop showing the world how much I love your mother."

Behind them another family joins us. The woman looks a little younger than Teddy. She has Ana's chestnut hair and my grey eyes. She must be Pheobe. She is holding a tall mans hands with black hair. A cute little girl is holding the man's hands while Pheobe is carrying a baby in her arms.

Then a whole stream of people enters the back. I notice four of them who I can tell are our children.

One is a woman who looks about twenty something. She is the splitting image of Ana. She looks like she is a few months pregnant. The Hispanic man beside her must be her husband. He is carrying a child in his arms.

A young man running after a very attractive red head young woman stops in front of us. They both kiss and hug each other. The man looks exactly like me when I was younger. He has my eyes, hair, and built.

The other two look identical except for their hair and eye color. Fucking twins! No, wait six children! I have to pinch myself to wake up. I close my eyes. When I open them I am next to Ana in our bed in the present time. Thank fuck it was only a dream. Ana has the same look of shock in her eyes as I do. We jolt up at the same time. I wonder if she had the same dream as I did. This dream better not fucking come true. I can handle two or maybe three children, but six!

**Ana's POV**

I feel the breeze from the water and watch it dancing with the wind. Christian and I are enjoying a moment alone in our meadow. He is caressing my lower back with his fingers.

I can feel the heat from his eyes burning into me. I roll my eyes to the side and ask him, "do you like what you see Mr. Grey?"

I turn my head to the right as he says, "I do like what I see." He looks much older, but is still my hot handsome husband. Is this a dream? It must be. Just yesterday we were young and awaiting our second child. Well, let's see where this dream leads us.

Out of my mouth I suddenly ask him, "Even after 33 years?" What did I just say? Thirty three years? Well, it explains why my husband looks older. I wonder how I look and how many children we had. I hope we have grandchildren.

He touches my cheeks and says, "Yes my love. Even after 33 years you are my beautiful Ana. Every day of our lives you become more beautiful to me." Awww! How romantic! I feel the same way. Every day, I love him even more. I find him hotter at this age.

I smile at him and kiss his lips softly. Oh! Those lips! "Mr. Grey, after all these years you are my handsome, hot, and irresistible Christian."

We kiss once more. Our moment is interrupted from some noise coming from the back to us.

I spot a young attractive couple with 3 children. As they come closer, I notice the man looks like an older version of Teddy. The woman is a very beautiful blonde. Teddy tells us, "Mom, dad you two still embarrass me with your public affections. I thought after all these years you two would stop, but it is quite the opposite. It is worst!"

Christian and I chuckle. Christian says, "Oh son! I will never stop showing the world how much I love your mother."

I look past them towards another family. The young woman is very beautiful. I concentrate on her face and notice she looks like a mixture of Christian and me. Oh my gosh! Is it Pheobe? I think so. She is gorgeous! Her hands are intertwined with a tall dark and handsome looking man. He is holding a child's hand. She is adorable. Pheobe is cradling a baby in her arms.

The meadow becomes crowded with all of the streaming people entering it. Four of them stand out.

One looks exactly like me. She could be my twin. She has a little baby bump. A latin male is walking beside holding a child. He might be her husband.

I get startled when a man in his early twenties is chasing a young red hair girl. What surprises me is he looks exactly like Christian when I met him. The resemblance is so uncanny.

What I see next surprises and scares me. I see twins who look alike other than their hair and eyes. I can tell right away they are ours. Twins! How did we deal with twins! Let alone six kids! Oh well, I guess my previous question has been answered. I want to wake up. I don't want to see anymore. I shut my eyes.

I open my eyes. I look around to see where I am. I am back in the present time in our bedroom. I am so relieved it was only a dream. I see Christian's distressed face. We jerk up on our bed. Did he have the same dream I had?

We stay silent for a few moments blue to grey. Christian runs his hands through his hair while I twiddle my thumbs.

He breaks our silence. "I just had a scary, wonderful, and shocking dream."

I add, "Me too. Do you want to tell me about it?"

He answers me, "I want to tell you. Remember I never want any secrets between us." He breathes in and out before continuing, "I dreamt we were sitting on a blanket in our meadow. I was stroking your back while you were admiring the view of the water. You looked older, but still so beautiful. You asked me if I still liked what I saw after 33 years. Of course my answer was yes. Our moment was interrupted by our children. Teddy…"

I cut him off, "Teddy and his family. He had three children. Pheobe was a very beautiful young woman. She had my hair, skin, and your eyes. She had two children. One was a cute little girl. Her husband had dark hair. Then I see a young woman who looks exactly…."

He cuts me off, "…like you. She was very beautiful just like my loving wife. Her little bump looked just as cute as your does. What I see next is a little terrifying. Fucking twins Ana! Six kids! It is hard enough with Teddy and now Pheobe coming along, but six! Can we handle it?"

I try to calm him down. "Baby, it is okay. It was just a dream. If this dream comes true, it is a blessing. You and I want a big family. Let's concentrate on the present and now worry about the future. All that matters is that we love each other. I love you Christian."

He stops running his hands through his hair and places them on mine. "You are right baby. You made a very good point. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I love you Ana. "

"Mr. Grey I know of another way to relieve our stress." I slide my hands under his PJ bottoms and stroke his shaft. It hardens instantly. I lean my face inches from his and kiss him on his lips. He slides his fingers in me and we get lost in our world of pleasure.

After our morning stress reliever, we head downstairs. Teddy is already at the breakfast bar waiting for us. Gail must have got him before us. The arrangement of food in front of us looks delicious. She made pancakes and scrambles eggs. My tea and Christian's coffee is setup by our plates. While we sit down we greet our son with a kiss on his cheeks. He squeals, "Hi momy dady." Gail greets us, "Good morning Ana and Mr. Grey." I say back, "Good morning Gail." My husband says, "Good morning Mrs. Taylor." He is still so formal after all these years with Gail. I hope one day he can call her Gail.

While we eat breakfast, I ask Christian, "I was thinking to invite Liz and her family over for dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"Ana, I think it is a great idea. She did a superb job organizing our engagement party and wedding. What time would you like to have it?"

Hmmm. Let me think. "I was thinking about 6:30 pm. Is it okay with you my dear husband?"

"My dear wife, it more than okay with me. Let me know if there is anything you need me to do."

"Thank you Christian. The person we should be asking is Gail. Gail is there anything you need for tonight?"

She answers me, "No Ana. I have everything. I already went shopping for this week and the week after. I have enough food to feed you and them. I will even make a special dessert for tonight."

"Okay Gail. Thank you. If you need my help, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Will do Ana."

After breakfast, Teddy and I head back to our bedroom while Christian goes to his office. Before he heads into his office I tell him, "I think we should see Dr. Flynn regarding our shared dream as a couple. Why don't you make an appointment for some time this week?"

"Good idea Ana. I will call him in a few."

In our bedroom, I call Liz while Teddy plays with his toys on the floor.

She answers after the third ring. "Hello."

"Hi Liz, its Ana. How are you? How is the family?"

"Hi Ana. I am good and the family is also doing well. How are you and the family?"

I answer her, "I am doing pretty well. The family is healthy and doing well. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner with the family?"

"I would love to Ana. We don't have anything planned tonight. I will let Michael and the kids know. What time would like us to come over?"

"Great Liz. I am very happy you guys can come over. We were thinking about 6:30. Is that okay?"

"Me too Ana. 6:30 sounds great. Is there anything you want us to bring?"

"Liz, you don't have to bring anything just yourselves."

"Okay Ana. Thank you for inviting us. See you soon."

"It is no problem Liz. Bye."

"Bye Ana."

Once I hang up, I pick Teddy up and head to the living room. I play with him for a while so Christian can get some work done. Two hours later Christian struts towards us. He sits down next to Teddy and me on the floor. He picks up the miniature toy car and starts playing with him. While Teddy moves the cars, he makes the "brrrrrrrrr" sound with his cute little lips.

"Ana, I spoke with Flynn. He thinks it was a wise choice to make an appointment to go see him together over the dream. We will see him next Wednesday at 10 am. After that we can have lunch together."

"Sounds perfect Christian. I would love to have lunch with you."

The rest of day passes by rather quickly. We spend time with Teddy, eat lunch, relax, and take a nap.

After our nap, Christian takes care of Teddy so I can help Gail setup up the dining room for our guests and get ready.

I decide to wear a Taupe Black Hale Bob Tie Front Maternity Blouse with a black Secret Fit Belly Slim Leg Maternity Pants. I brush my hair and fluff it up so it looks full and flows over my breasts. I trace the tops of my eyes with black eyeliner, add some pink lip gloss on my lips, and pinch my cheeks for some color. I sit on the bed and fit my feet into some black pumps.

I take one last look in the full length mirror. Perfect!

As I exit my huge closet, Christian and Teddy are laying on our bed. I didn't even notice my adorable son and handsome husband walk into our bedroom. Teddy is already dressed for tonight. He is wearing a light blue shirt with blue jeans. Light blue looks really cute on him. They are both looking at me with a grin. I wonder what is going on. Christian pats the middle of the bed as he smirks a devilish smile. I sit between them.

I give Christian a quizzical stare. "Christian, what are you two up to?"

"Ana, we wanted to surprise you." He looks at Teddy. "Teddy bear, tell mommy what we have for her."

Teddy bear places his little budgie hands on my chin and gently tilts my face towards him. "Momy, dady an I have surpise for you." My oh my! A surprise! I love surprises especially from my little and big man.

He hands me a small Tiffany box wrapped with a red bow. I slide the bow to the side very carefully. I open the box and see the most beautiful 14k white gold diamond heart locket pendant. I open the pendant and a heart shaped miniature picture of Teddy as a baby is inserted on the left heart. I give Teddy a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Teddy bear. I love this gift. I love you!"

He responds and points to the right empty heart and says, "I luv you too momy. This side is for penut when born." My little baby loves and adores his baby sister.

"Momy, there more presents." More presents! I notice a 10k white gold bracelet with Teddy's name on one of the links surrounded by two Emerald Gemstones. The other two links have Ana and Christian written in black bold lettering with two birthday gemstones on each. Mine has Sapphire and Christian's has Rhodolite Garnet. It is so beautiful! I am speechless. I kiss Teddy on the cheek again and then kiss my adoring husband on his tender lips. A tear falls down my cheek. "Thank you both for the wonderful presents. How did I get so lucky to have an adorable son and loving husband. I love you both!"

Christian takes the bracelet from my hands and wraps it around my wrists. "Ana, this bracelet represents us and our children. We will personalize it with every child we have. I hope our dream from last night comes true, because the big family to be will be made from our enduring and everlasting love. " I brush my nose against his and kiss the corner of his mouth. "Christian, this is the perfect bracelet. I will cherish it for the rest of my life. I also wish our dream comes true. I love you."

His lips caressingly trail my cheeks down to my lips. He mumbles on my lips, "I love you!"

Teddy taps my hand and complaints with a pout, "Eww! Yuky! Momy dady sop! Momy put on my pesent." Christian and I laugh. He is so cute when he pouts. I put on my sorry face and coo, "I am sorry Teddy. Do you want to help me put it on with daddy's help?"

He responds, "Okay momy."

Teddy places and clasps the necklace around my neck with Christian's help. "Thank you Teddy for helping me."

"You wecome momy." My little man is growing up so fast. It feels as if I had him yesterday. Sometimes I wish he was a tiny little baby so I can rock him back forth to sleep and comfort him. I have to confess I still rock him every once in a while.

Christian gets off the bed to get ready. I enjoy this time with my son. I brush my fingers through his hair as his head lays on my lap. I can spend the whole day like this with Teddy bear, but I can't because I have a big bear who also needs attending too.

As Christian struts out of his closet, my breath hitches. I trace his body with my glinting blue eyes. He looks like a GQ model from the cover of a magazine. Once he notices I am checking him out, he stops and poses for me. He gives me his winning megawatt smile and winks. He knows what that smile does to me. It makes me want and burn for him. My core instantly becomes moist. If he continues I won't be able to control myself. Two can play at this game. I trace my tongue over my lips and bite it. His megawatt smile turns into a smoldering seductive smile. He fists his hands through his hair as he pats down his overly excited member who is trying to find space in his tightened pants.

He walks over to my side and leans his face inches from mine. His lips caress mine as his tongue forces into me. My lips and tongue respond to his kiss. I feel as if a shock of electricity electrifies throughout my whole body. As we end our passionate moment which leaves me winded and wanted more, he seductively says, "Touche Mrs. Grey. You know what biting your lip does to me? I will have you for dessert later."

"Oh, Mr. Grey. Your vanilla dessert will be ready to be served later tonight. Maybe some chocolate can be added to it as well to spice it up."

"Mrs. Grey, vanilla and chocolate sound like the perfect combination. I look forward for those delectable flavors."

Teddy interrupts us, "Banila? Choclat? We have ice ceam? I want sum."

We look at our comical son and chuckle. Christian answers him, "Yes son, we have vanilla and chocolate ice cream. You can have some for dessert."

Teddy bear jumps up and down on the bed and squeals, "Yah! Ice ceam!" While I pick up Teddy to head to the kitchen downstairs, Christian is texting Taylor to make sure we have vanilla and chocolate ice cream. We wouldn't want to disappoint our young master.

We walk downstairs to the kitchen with Teddy in my arms. Gail informs us everything is ready.

Liz and her family arrive exactly at 6:30. I love the fact that she is punctual. We greet them with a kiss on the cheek. Before we head over to the dining room to eat dinner, we show them our house. Liz and Michael are very impressed with our décor and style of home. Their kids couldn't care less. They looked like they were dragged to come over.

After the grand tour, we are all seated in the dining room. Gail serves the mango soup. Mmmm! I have never had mango soup before. It tastes really good. The main meal is Grilled Chicken with Mango-Pineapple Salsa with wild rice and sweet potatoes fries. I cut into the chicken and take a bite of it. It is delicious! I would have never thought the sweetness of the fruit would make the chicken taste so good. The sweet potato fries is the perfect taste of sweetness and crispiness. Teddy is eating them up. During the dinner we talked and talked. I learned more about them and their children.

They met 27 years ago while they were attending college. She bumped into him in the school's cafeteria. She wasn't looking forward while she was walking to a table. He was looking sideways toward his backpack which was sliding off his shoulder. When they crashed into each other, Liz's tray of food spilled on the floor. They both stared in each other green to hazel. He broke the silence first by offering to buy her lunch if he sat with her. She accepted and the rest is history. It was love at first sight.

Jonathan, their eldest son, has green eyes and reddish black hair. His face features look more like Liz. He is a very handsome young man. He wants to be a lawyer. He was accepted to DeVry University Bellevue. He starts his classes next year. His girlfriend is also going to the same college.

Angelina black hair accentuated her sparkling green eyes and pale skin. She has very beautiful skin. She is very pretty. She attends 8th grade in Three Cedars Waldrof. Next year she starts high school in Bellevue High School. She is very perky just like her mother. She wants to follow her mother's footsteps. Liz is training her so one day she can take over the family business.

Nathan is their youngest child. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He looks more like his dad. He doesn't know what he wants to do when he grows up. In a way he is still a child exploring this world.

We all stop talking as Gail comes in with the desserts. It smells and looks yummy. I take a bite of it. It is sweet, smooth, and very creamy. The sensations of the textures and sweetness are overwhelming. I have to ask her what all of the dishes we were served today were.

Before Gail leaves the room, Liz asks her what I wanted to ask her, "Mrs. Taylor, the meals were delicious. I sense the theme was a latin flavor. I have had latin dishes before, but not these. You are an exceptional cook." She looks at us and continues, "Ana and Mr. Grey, I congratulate you on the excellent staff you have especially Gail."

Gail blushes and says, "Thank you Liz. Yes you are correct. They were latin dishes. I found them in a new recipe book I bought. Your compliment means a lot to me. I am happy you enjoyed it." I rarely see her blush. Sometimes I will catch her blush when Taylor gives her a certain look or brushes by her.

After the unique and scrumptious dinner, we sit on the couch in the living room with our guests of honor. I sit next to Liz so we can chat while Christian is next to Michael. We talk about everything we could think of. I really am having a great time with her. Teddy is playing on the floor with Nathan and Angelina while Jonathan is texting his girlfriend on his iphone.

I want to plan something special for Christian's birthday next month. I will ask Liz to help me like she did with his 30th birthday. It was a very nice, unique, and big party.

"Liz, I am in need of your help again. Can you help me with my dear husband's birthday party again this year?"

"Of course, Ana, it would be my honor to help you again. This time you don't owe me anything. It is on me."

"Liz, thank you my friend, but I have to give you something."

"No you don't Ana. I will make you a deal. You can buy me a day at the spa. We can go together."

"That is perfect Liz. Actually I was planning a spa day with my friend Kate before this little girl makes her appearance. I was thinking of inviting Mia, and Grace. It would be perfect to have a girls day out at the spa. Would you like to come?"

"Sure Ana. Just let me know the date 2 weeks in advance."

"No problem Liz. I can do that."

While we talk some more, I notice Teddy rubbing his eyes and yawns. He does that when he is getting tired. Liz also becomes aware of it. Liz gets up and says, "I think it is time for us to go. Thank you for having us. We had a great time."

We say our goodbyes as we walk them to the door. We shut off all the lights and re-lock all the shatter proof doors and windows with the security latches. Taylor checks all the rooms in the house to make sure the coast is clear. We go through this every night. It used to bother me, but Christian explained to me it is for our security. I understand his point of view.

We tuck in our little angel and I read him a book. Christian and I take turns every night reading to him. He falls asleep within a few minutes of story time.

Christian and I walk hand in hand to our bedroom. Once inside we become one as man and wife many times.


	25. Ch 25 Appt's and Plans

**This chapter is a filler for the next few chapters to come. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and followers. **

**I created a facebook page for this story. Search under google for lisa lilac 94 face book . It should be the top results. If you cannot find it, Please let me know. **

**Ana's POV**

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. Christian is not beside me. I stretch out my arms and legs and force my eyelids open. I look over at the clock. It is 8:00 am in the morning. I know Teddy has already woken up, because he rarely sleeps after 7:00 am. Christian must have let me sleep in due to our sexual activities which lasted for quite a while last night.

I reluctantly sit up and get off the bed. I relieve myself in the bathroom and check the reflection in the mirror. My hair looks like an untamed wild animal's hair. It is a mess. At least my face looks good. The perks of being pregnant are my glowing skin. I watch my face so I can wake up some more and brush my hair into a ponytail. I grab my pink robe from the chair and put it on.

As I near Teddy's room, I hear voices coming from it. Once I reach the door, I stop at the entrance. The vision before me is so tender. Teddy is enveloped in Christian's arms as he rocks him back and forth on the rocking chair. Teddy's is curled up on his lap. I take my cell phone out of the robes pockets and take a quick picture of a father and son bonding.

Christian notices my presence and says cheekily, "Good morning, Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling? You look very well rested."

I enter the room and stand beside my two loves. I run my hands through his luscious copper locks. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. I am feeling very satiable from certain activities and very well rested."

A gasp escapes his lips as I play with his hair. He looks at me seductively. Oh baby! Don't look at me that way. "Mrs. Grey, I am very glad to hear you had a good night's sleep. I do recall certain activities from last night. I don't feel satiable at all. Not even a lifetime with you would satisfy me. I can never get enough of you, my love. You are the only woman I will ever love and want to be buried in." Me too baby! Me too! I know he wants to say more, but he has to keep it G rated for our son.

I press my lips in my son's hair. "Good morning, Teddy bear" Teddy lifts his head slightly to look at me. He reaches out his small hands. "Good murning, momy. Up momy."

Christian lifts him into my arms. My husband stands up and chastity kisses me on my cheeks and lips. My lips are inches away from as I mumble, "Mr. Grey, you are the only man I will ever love and want. Even when we are old and grey my love for you and electric charge will feel like the first day we met. I will also never get enough of your vanilla and kinky expertise."

He wraps one arm around my waist and the other one on his heart. "Oh baby, you always know exactly what to say to me. Your words alone fills my heart with love and enlightens my soul. Your heart is made of gold and your piercing crystal glistening blue eyes sees through to my soul. When you hurt I hurt which is why I will never hurt you. At least not intentionally. I know I have a temper and I still try to control you. I love you, Ana." He is so sweet! He really is trying! He can control me in our bedroom and play room any time. I peck his lips showing my love for him and how much his words mean to me.

"Christian, your words also makes my heart flutter and fill with love. Your sexy sparkling grey eyes also see through me. I also feel pain when you do. Thank you for trying to control your temper. I will keep trying to understand your point of view in our abnormal life. I like it when Sir controls me in the bedroom and play room." He closes his eyes and when he opens them they are a lustful dark grey.

He moves to my right never letting go of my waist and tightens his hold. "Mrs. Grey, Sir would like to also play. Play time can be arranged. Sir and young master are getting very hungry. Would madam like to join him for breakfast?"

"Yes madam and peanut would like to join you for breakfast."

During breakfast, I ask Christian, "Did the deal with the company from Argentina ever go through?"

"Yes I did Ana. It will be mine by this coming Wednesday. It was a difficult acquisition, but we did it. I do want to go there to make changes to my liking so it can run smoothly and earn money."

"Christian, does this mean we can go to Argentina if Dr. Greene lets me?" Please say yes!

"We will go only if Dr. Greene gives you the okay. Please don't get upset if she says no Ana." Yeah! I am so thrilled! Who ever thought little old Ana would travel the world. _My subconscious sneers not me! _Oh shut up subconscious! I am not that Ana anymore. I am a better version of her.

"Christian, I did some research online and it said it is safe to fly until 32 to 36 weeks. It will be a while till I hit my 32 week mark. I will make an appointment with Dr. Green early on Wednesday morning before going to see Dr. Flynn. Would you be able to join me to go see her in the morning?"

"Of course I can Ana. That day you have me all to yourself. When we get home from the Dr. Greene's, Flynn's, and lunch I can work from home. It will be another first for me going to Argentina. It will be extra special because I will be going with my lovely wife and family."

I throw my arms around Christian's neck and kiss his face and lips over and over. He giggles while I show him how excited I am. I love when he giggles. He tickles me making me giggle. He smirks, "I do love that sound. If you keep going Mrs. Grey, I will have to take you on this counter in front of our young master. I don't think you would want that."

I playfully say, "Oh no Mr. Grey, I would not. I want you to take me later in our bedroom."

"Mrs. Grey, I will have to add one more round of playtime on the list for today. I will attend to all of my wife's needs. The playroom will have to wait for another time. I promise I will not disappoint." Mmmmmm! Just the mention of the red room of pleasure wets me.

After breakfast, I call Dr. Greene while Christian plays with Teddy.

Dr. Greene: "Hi Ana! Are you and the baby okay?"

Ana: "Yes we are fine Dr. Greene. Do you have time to talk?"

Dr. Greene: "I always have time to talk to you and Christian. How can I help you?"

Ana: "Well, Christian has acquired a new company in Argentina. We have wanted to take a vacation there. Is it safe for me to fly there at this stage in the pregnancy? We wanted to stay for a while since it so far away and he has to make sure he makes all the changes he needs to it in person."

Dr. Greene: "That is great news Ana. Argentina is a great country to travel. I have been there many times. I give you two my blessing to go, but I do want to see you sometime this week. You two will have a great time. Please take a lot of pictures. I can suggest a few places you must see. When would you like to see me?"

Ana: "We can see you at 8:30 this Wednesday. Thank you so much doctor. You have made my morning and week extra special. We would love to hear your suggestions on where to go and stay."

Dr. Greene: "Wednesday morning I don't have any appointments. I can definitely fit you in. I will start making a list for you and Christian for the trip. I will see you soon."

Ana: "Okay doctor. Thank you again. See you. Bye."

Dr. Greene: "It's no problem. Bye."

I hang up the phone. I have so much to do before our trip, but I still want to have a day with girls at the spa. I won't be able to give Liz 2 weeks advance notice, because I am sure we will be leaving to Argentina next week sometime. I will text her.

Ana: xGood morning, Liz. How are you?x

Liz: xGood morning Ana. I am good. How are you?x

Ana: xI am so excited. I have some good news.x

Liz: xPlease tell me the good news. You know how curious I am.x

Ana: xWe are going to Argentina with the whole family by the end of this month. I still want to have our spa day before I leave, but it will have to be sometime this week or next week.x

Liz: xOh my gosh! I am so excited for you. Just pick the day for the spa and I will be there. Will you be back for Christian's birthday?x

Ana: xI cannot wait to go. Okay Liz. I will let you know the day tomorrow. We will probably spend a month in Argentina which means we will have to celebrate his birthday in Argentina.x

Liz: xIt is a perfect place to celebrate his birthday. Depending where you and Christian go, I can give you some ideas for his birthday. I have been there many times.x

Ana: xI would love to hear your opinions. You are a great friend. We can talk about it when we have our relaxing day together. I have to go back to my husband and tell him the great news. I will be in touch with you. Bye Liz.x

Liz: xOkay Ana. I look forward to our spa day. Bye Ana.x

Christian will be so happy when I tell him Dr. Greene said I can go to our vacation/business trip to Argentina. I walk as fast as I can to the back room. As I enter it, Christian turns his head quickly with a concerned expression. "Ana are you okay? I can hear your steps a mile away."

"Christian, I am more than okay. I am ecstatic. Dr. Greene gave us the green light for the trip to Argentina!"

He stands up and takes two long strides towards me. He throws his arms around my neck and kisses every inch of my it. Between each kiss he mumbles, "I. am. So. Happy. I. love. You. Ana."

As I encircle his neck, I tilt my head back to give him access to every inch of my neck. "I love you Christian. Let's start planning the trip today. We will still see Dr. Greene this Wednesday in the morning. Please don't worry. I am due for the babies check up anyways. Also, I want to go to the spa with the girls before we leave the country."

His lips break contact with my skin. I wish he didn't stop. When he kisses my neck it feels so good. He gazes in my eyes and says, "Oh baby, we will plan our trip today. We can leave May 26 and stay till June 21. Are these dates okay with you, my love? You deserve a day off. I definitely approve of your spa day."

"Oh, Christian! The dates are perfect. I will call Kate,my mom, and dad. You can call the rest of the family and let our staff know. Thank you for being the best husband in this whole wide world!"

"Ana, you made me the person and husband I am today. Thank you. I will let everyone else know of our plans. I will also contact the airport in Argentina to let them know the dates of our arrival and departure. Just give me ten minutes. "

"Okay Christian. I will do my part. Meet you in ten minutes." I take Teddy's hand and walk him to the sofa so he can be distracted by the mundane cartoons on the television.

Ten minutes pass by and my dear husband comes out of his office. I have already called my family and Kate. They are all on board. I also phoned Hannah and let her know the news.

I ask my husband, "How did it go?"

He answers me, "It went well. We are all set. I also have the plane ready to pick up your parents, and Bob for this Saturday. Are they coming?"

"Yes they are Christian. My mother was yelling with excitement. I had to take the phone away from my ear or else I would have become deaf. She reminded me of Mia. Ray was very emotional. I have only seen him that way after my accident with Hyde and our wedding day. Are you ready to start planning our getaway?"

His wide smile pops out his perfect white teeth. "Yes I am Ana. Let's go into my office. I will call Gail to have her watch Teddy."

As Gail watches the young master, we go through ever detail possible for our trip. After 4 hours, we are finally done. Gail informs us Teddy has fallen asleep.

Now it is time for us to play. As we pass Teddy's room, we kiss our sleeping prince on his chubby cheeks.

In our bedroom of pleasure, we play many different ways from vanilla to kinky several times until Teddy wakes up. When he wakes up, we have a little talk about our trip. He jumps up and down with excitement.

The rest of the day was blissful. We relax by watching TV and gazing at the sunset on the horizon. That night we both fell asleep with the biggest grin on our faces like a child who is waiting for Christmas Eve to open up his or hers presents.

**Authors note: I am so excited for their trip to Argentina. My parents are from there. I have been there many times. There are some places that I have always wanted to go to which I will include in the story. Please leave me a review. I have to write about the spa, Dr. Greene's and Dr. Flynn's appointment before I can start writing about their trip. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the reviews/followers/favorites. There are some lemons in this chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review. Enjoy!**

**Christian's POV**

As I open my groggy eyelids, my hands and legs are sprawled all over her soft silky skin. My hands claim her perfectly full round breasts. I don't want to wake her, but I cannot resist her perky mounds. I swirl my fingers around her nipples. Her chest begins to rise and fall more rapidly as she starts to stir. She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. She is my sleeping beauty and angel. Her long flowing hair caresses her alluring and delicate glowing face. Her full provocative kissable lips form an o as she parts them when she breathes in and out. Her immaculate sensuous hot body is on display just for me. She is only wearing a black lace g-sting which gives me more access to her satiny skin. My wife is so fucking enticing and sexy. I am one lucky son of a bitch. My cock seems to have also awakened from the magnificent sight beside me. He will need some release very soon. The only release he wants is from his loving and gorgeous wife.

As I trail my fingers down to her sex, Ana sleepily opens her eyes as a sly sensual smirk crosses her lips. She looks desirably into my eyes and playfully says, "Mr. Grey, your hands are rather curious so early in the day and someone is happy to see me this morning. "

I reach my destination and pull her panties aside as my fingers enter her. She is ready for me as her wetness envelopes my fingers. She parts her lips as she gasps. "Mrs. Grey, my hands will always be curious when you are near me. As for the little guy down there, he is always happy to see you no matter what time of day it is."

She squirms beneath me as I entice her walls. She softly mumbles, "Christian, I want …" She doesn't need to finish her sentence, I know exactly what she wants.

I hover over her and enter her slowly. She is so fucking tight. I want to feel every inch of her. I pace the thrusts as stagnant as I can. I want to make sweet love to my beautiful wife. She moans, "Ooooh."

I lean down and hungrily kiss her. As she parts her lips, my tongue massages her tongue. I am so close to coming. I can feel she is also close. I quicken my pace never letting go of her lips. She bucks her hips as she comes undone. As she is coming, she groans, "Christian." That is all it takes me to release myself. As I release myself, I breathe on her lips, "Ana, my Ana."

I collapse beside her holding her hand. When I regain my composure, I look into my wife's beautiful blue eyes and confess, "I love you." She lovingly returns my gaze and also confesses, "I love you."

We cleanse our bodies under the streaming warm water in the shower after we got down and dirty just a few minutes ago. I rub her moist glistening skin with my soaped up hands. My member is standing alert once again. Ana notices my erection taking action with her mouth. After I release myself in her throat, I enter her and give her ecstasy.

**Ana's POV**

After our frisky morning, we get dressed and head to Teddy's room. He is just waking up. I change his pull-ups and dress him in the cutest denim shorts and grey shirt that says 'I love my Daddy'.

Christian is waiting for us in the kitchen. Gail is moving all around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for us. Teddy opens his arms when he sees his daddy. Christian picks him up and snuggles him in his arms. I greet Gail and help her setup the table.

During breakfast, I tell Christian, "I will go to work for a few hours today. I just want to make sure everything is in place since we will be away for one month out of the country."

"It is a good idea Ana. Make sure Sawyer takes you."

"I will Christian. I promise."

After breakfast, he kisses me chastity goodbye and kisses Teddy's chubby cheeks. "Have a good day at work today. I love you, Ana. I will be thinking of you all day."

"I love you, Christian. Don't get too stressed out in the M&A world. Remember I can come by anytime you wish to relieve your stress. You will also be in mind all day."

He slides his hands down my side to my thighs and squeezes them as he gasps silently. "Mrs. Grey, I may take you up on that offer. I wish you could relieve my stress all day today, but I am needed in the office. Laters, baby."

I kiss him hungrily before he exits the door. I say my goodbye. "Laters, baby." He turns to me one more time blowing me an air kiss. I catch it with my hands and place the air kiss on my lips.

Sawyer is waiting for me at the entrance. I say my goodbyes to Gail and Teddy. On the drive to work, I am going over everything that has happened in my life since I met Christian. It has been up and down, but during our marriage what has never changed is our love for each other. I know I am enough for him now, but I still worry another woman may steal him from me. It would devastate me if he ever cheated on me. He reassures me that will never be the case. He says I am more than enough for him. I do trust and believe him, because he tells me everything that happens when he is away from me. He even tells me which women are trying to flirt with him. He gave me the power to put them in their place and fire them on the spot. It feels so empowering when I am in my husband's office with him just seeing the gold diggers face when I tell them it is their last day. He still feels insecure that I will leave him, but I tell him over and over that he is my one and only. We have monthly visits as a couple with Dr. Flynn. The visits have really helped us out in our marriage. Christian and I still go individually to see him as well.

Once I arrive at work, Hannah informs me of my schedule for the next two months. We have a discussion on how the company will be run while I am away. It will run the same, but the only difference will be that I will sign off on the manuscripts or anything else electronically. I will take with the physical and electronic manuscripts with me so I can read them while I am on vacation. If anything needs an immediate attention Roach can attend to it. As I am finishing my meeting with Hannah, I hear the ping on my cell phone that makes my heart skip a beat.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Missing my…

Date: May 19, 2014 10:00 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

... dear and lovely wife very much. I hope your morning is going well. My morning has been quite hectic. I wish I was at home with my hot wife making love to her.

I also wanted to tell you I made an appointment with the allergist my mom gave me for Teddy for tomorrow at 10:00 am. I already checked your schedule and you are all clear.

I love you with all of my heart!

C xxx

Christian Grey

Missing his wife, and in love, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

He misses me! I miss him too! I love receiving his emails. They make my day go by quicker and warms my heart.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Missing you…

Date: May 19, 2014 10:05 AM

To: Christian Grey

...too! My dear and hot husband I wish I was at home with you feeling your skin on mine.

As far as my morning, it has also been hectic. Do you need any stress relief from your wife?

I have informed Hannah of what to expect when I am out of the country.

Thank you for telling me about the doctor's appointment for tomorrow. Teddy and I will be there.

I think you should still see Dr. Flynn on your stalker issues.

I love you with my heart and soul!

A xxxx

Anastasia Grey

Missing my husband and Totally in love, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: I am…

Date: May 19, 2014 10:08 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

...very happy everything went well with Hannah. I am sure with Hannah and Roach there shouldn't be any hiccups.

I am definitely in need of some stress relief from my wife. I will be going over with some lunch and I will have her for dessert.

Dr. Flynn has informed me that my stalker tendencies cannot be cured. ;)

I love you!

C xxx

Christian Grey

Stalker, and horny, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

He is coming to see me for lunch! I cannot wait! I know we won't be eating much!

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Mmmmm…

Date: May 19, 2014 10:10 AM

To: Christian Grey

...your dessert is waiting for you.

Love you always!

A xxxx

Anastasia Grey

Wet and Waiting, CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Distracted…

Date: May 19, 2014 10:15 AM

To: Anastasia Grey

...by the subject. I am salivating and hard just thinking about my dessert.

I will see you shortly.

Love you!

C xxx

Christian Grey

Too hard to move, and Anticipative, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't answer him back since I will see him shortly.

I get back to checking my emails and reading tons of manuscripts I have on my desk. As I am reading an interesting story about young love, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

The door swings open to most delectable sight. My husband standing by the entrance with his megawatt smile. Oh that smile! He saunters over to me behind my desk placing our lunches on it. He presses his body against mine and raptures my lips with fury as his hands roam by lower backside. I feel his erection nudging me. He lifts me onto my desk pulling my skirt up revealing my panties. He slides it down my leg. He unzips his trousers. In one swift move he pulls down his pants and underwear's setting himself free. He enters me and we are in ecstasy.

After our intimate relations, we sit down side by side on my white blush couch eating our lunch. We talk about the day, our work, the family, the vacation, and our future. He asks me, "Have you ever thought of writing your own book?" I actually have been thinking about it. I even have the title and idea for it.

"I am so happy you asked me my love. I actually have been thinking about it. The story I want to write about will be a love story of a long distance relationship. The title will be Love at First Sight. What do you think?"

"Ana, I love it. What bought on that idea?"

I answer him, "Many love stories have crossed my desk. I really enjoyed reading them. I knew I would write about love, but didn't know what kind of spin to add to it. The long distance spin hit me when you mentioned a trip to Argentina. So I put two and two together. Lovers who fall in love at first but live in different countries."

He hugs me kissing my forehead. "Ana it is brilliant. You should start writing it soon. I definitely want to read it before it is published."

"Thank you Christian. I will write it soon. Do you have to go back to work?"

He frowns and says, "Yes I do. I don't want to, but I have to. I enjoyed our lunch. I will be home by 6 pm. Are you going home?"

I pout, "I also enjoyed our lunch. I wish you didn't have to go back. Yes I will go home now. I am a little tired. I will see you tonight."

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you Mr. Grey."

He pecks me on my lips before he leaves my office.

I call Sawyer to have the car ready for me. I let Hannah know I am leaving for the day.

On the ride home, I call the spa to make the appointment for this Thursday in the morning. I call Grace, Mia, Liz, and Kate to let them know the time and date. They are all onboard. I want Gail to also join us. I will tell her today.

I text Christian to let him know about Thursday so he can babysit Teddy. He is okay with it.

When I get home, I see Gail playing with Teddy. She is so good with him. I walk steadily to them and cradle my little Teddy bear.

While I hold my little boy, I inform Gail that she has the day off this Thursday and she will be joining us at the spa. She hugs me with excitement.

The rest of day goes by rather quickly. I take a nap as soon as Teddy did. I also read some more manuscripts while Teddy was playing with his toys.

Christian comes home at 6:00 pm just like he promised. I don't like it when he works late. He always comes home so stressed out.

After dinner, we relax on the sofa for a little while. Teddy falls asleep in my arms. Christian carries him to his room while I follow. We tuck him in and kiss him goodnight on his adorable forehead.

He walk hip to hip into our bedroom. He locks the door behind us and envelopes me with his strong arms and kisses. We get lost in each other once again.

**The Next Day**

After our sensual morning routine and breakfast, Christian leaves for work. I stay home with Teddy so we can meet him at the doctors.

Sawyer and Thomas drive us to the allergist's office. Christian arrives five minutes after me. The young blonde receptionist stares wide eyed at my husband as he walks in. He sits down next to me and kisses me longingly on my lips. As our lips part, I glance in her direction. She has the biggest disappointed look on her face. _Don't let your eyes pop out darling! He is all mine! You can't even touch him with a ten foot pole! _

Teddy's name is called to see the doctor. We enter a small room with white walls and a few paintings. Taylor is standing guard outside the entrance doors while Sawyer and Thomas are on either side of the doors to the small room we are in.

The doctor walks in after ten minutes pass. Christian was getting very impatient and cursing the doctor under his breath. Teddy was giving us a hard time by not staying still and touching stuff he is not supposed to.

We explained to the doctor what happened to our son. He explained and talked to us for a few minutes more after we spoke on how Teddy will be tested.

We were moved to another room where a nurse was waiting for us. She placed thin strips of clear liquid from thin tubes in his arms and back. We waited 20 minutes until the nurse came back to check the results. One of the strips on his skin buffed up and turned red.

The nurse called the doctor into the room and showed him the results. He confirmed that our little son was highly allergic to mosquito bites. The good news was that it was the only allergy he had. He told us if he gets bitten again to put cortisone on it and if it swells up to give him Benadryl.

After the doctor's appointment, Christian went back to work and I went back to our house.

I spent the day reading some more manuscripts and tending to Teddy's needs.

Christian comes home at a decent time. We eat dinner, spent time together, and fall asleep as a happy family.

**Now that you read this chapter, I am sure you noticed that Ana will write her own book. I will write her book as a separate story on FF. I will name it Love At First Sight. Please let me know what you think about this idea!**


	27. Chapter 27 Busy Day

**Just one more chapter until the big trip. I am so excited! Please leave me a review. Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

Today we have a very busy day ahead of us. After breakfast, Taylor drives us to Dr. Greene's office. After approximately fifteen minutes waiting in the reception area, we are in an examination room. Christian is sitting on a red chair in the corner with Teddy on his lap. I am laying down on the examination bed looking around the room and at my family. He tells him, "Teddy bear, you are going to see your little sister in mommy's belly."

He looks back at his daddy questionably, "Momy belly. How?"

"Well son, the doctor will rub mommy's belly with the machine right over there." He points to the sonogram equipment. "On the big TV screen, you will see the baby and hear the heartbeat."

Teddy's eyes gets wider. "Dady I wan to see baby and har." My sweet boy! It still amazes me how everything is so new to him.

Dr. Greene enters the room. "Good morning Ana, and Christian. Teddy I didn't know you were coming to see me today. You have gotten so big and very handsome."

Our adorable little son smiles showing off his gums and teeth. "Tank you dockter. I wan to see and har baby."

Dr. Green kneels down in front of Teddy and scuffles his hair. "You are very welcome Teddy. Today you will get to see and hear your baby sister." He gives Dr. Greene a shy look and looks down at the floor.

She strolls to my side and lifts my shirt up to the bottom of my breasts. She turns around and grabs the clear tube filled with green gel. She rubs it on my exposed big bump. I will never get used to the coldness of it. As she turns on the sonogram machine extending the white wand, Christian stands up with Teddy in his arms and stands patiently on my right side. He looks so worried. Dr. Greene looks at the three of us. "Are you ready to see the baby?" We all nod in unison. She moves the wand over my belly looking for the baby. She stops as soon as she sees the baby. "Ah there is your baby." She moves the wand up very slowly. "Here is her legs and feet." As she moves back down she shows us the rest of the baby, stopping momentarily at the heart so she can examine it some more and hear it. Teddy just looked at the screen with wonder the whole time Dr. Greene scanned the baby. After the scan, she measures my bump.

"Well Ana and Christian, the baby looks very healthy. She has a very strong heartbeat. Your belly is measuring as it should be at this stage of the pregnancy. It seems she is rather eager to see her family, because she is already in position. Have you considered if you want to have a c-section or natural birth?"

I look at Christian knowing exactly what he wants. He will want to play the safe route, but I want to try to have her naturally. Before he can answer her, I say, "I want to try to have a vaginal birth if you think it is safe." I glance quickly over towards Christian who looks upset and worried at the same time.

"Ana with the technology and staff at this hospital it should be safe for you to try for a natural birth. Plus the incision from your previous c-section will not put you or the baby at risk during the birth. I will support you two with whatever you decide. I want to see you after you come back from the trip. Did you pick out the places where you want to go?"

Christian hands over the paper to Dr. Greene with the notes on our destinations. He looks a little calmer from a moment ago, but I know we will have a disagreement over the type of birth. I will bring it up today in our session with Dr. Flynn.

She looks over our notes and makes some suggestions. As we leave she hands us 14 print outs of peanut and thank her for the great news and suggestions. Christian gives one to Teddy to put in his pocket.

On our way to Dr. Flynn's office, we drop off Teddy at our house. We promise him that we will back by lunchtime.

**At doctor Flynn's office**

"Good morning Ana and Christian. What brings you two here today?"

Christian begins to speak, "Ana and I had the same dream the other night. We wanted to talk about it."

"Okay Christian, why don't you begin."

"Dr. Flynn, the short version of the dream is we were happily married for 33 years and had six children. Every detail of the dream was the same for both us. What do you think this dream means?"

Dr. Flynn rubs his chin as he thinking what to say next. "To explain the dream I will go back to the beginning when you met. The first time you two touched hands and looked into each other's eyes in Christian's office, a current ran between both of you and your eyes looked into each other's soul. In that instance, you two developed a connection that can never be broken. That connection is called love. The love you two have is very rare because of it's intensity. It spans through time and space, because you two can read each other like a book. In a way you both can read each other's mind. I don't know if you believe about past lives, but it may be possible you both are soul mates in this lifetime and previous ones. I also want to add that as time passes on the connection will become even more intense, because the love you two have will become stronger. All these factors put together definitely makes it possible for both of you to have the same dream. I would even go as far to say it was a precognitive dream which means you actually dreamt of your future. Do you have any questions?"

I glance over at Christian who has the same bewildered expression as me. As I spin my head back towards Dr. Flynn, I open and close my mouth a few times before answering. "Doctor, it is a lot to take in. I have never heard about precognitive dreams. I would like to read more about it. The special connection you mentioned explains why Christian answers my subconscious thoughts as well as knowing all of my moods and I can also sense if something is worrying him. "

**Christian's POV**

What do I say to what the fucking doc just told us? I am in shock to what his theory is. The love connection hypothesis does make sense to me, but the precognitive dream does not. It does sound pretty interesting though. It is true that the connection I have with my wife is intense, because when I am away from her for any period of time my heart aches for her and I think about her 24/7. If the dream we shared is our future, I am looking forward to it. I have to let Ana know how I feel.

I lift my hands from her thighs and hold her hands tightly. As I start to speak, she gazes into my eyes. "Ana, I love you with all of my heart. I do feel this connection we have gets stronger day by day. If Dr. Flynn's assumption that the dream is a glimpse of our future, I would be the happiest man alive. All of our children will be made with our love and they will be a part of you and me. We can research what the doc told us together. Would you like that?"

She caresses my cheeks as she replies, "Oh Christian, I would love to delve into the topics Dr. Flynn stated in this session as a couple. I love you with all my heart. I would also be the happiest wife and mother, if our dream comes true which I hope it does."

We turn towards Dr. Flynn as he commences to speak once more. "I am very happy with the way you two reacted to my comments. Christian you have come a long way and I owe it all to Ana. She truly transformed you into a loving father, husband, son, and brother. We have a little more time left in our session. Is there anything else you would like to speak about?"

**Ana's POV**

My subconscious raises her hand. _I do!_ I lower my head down for a second before lifting it again. I might as well speak. "I have something to add to our discussion. It has to do with the birth of our baby girl."

Dr. Flynn waves his hands in air for me to continue talking. "Well, Dr. Flynn I would like to have a natural birth with this pregnancy, but Christian wants me to have a c-section."

He turns towards Christian and says to him, "Would you like to discuss this topic?"

He lets go of my hands and combs it through his hair. Great! He is upset! He pauses for a minute before answering him. "John, I don't want anything to happen to Ana or the baby when she is in labor. When she had Teddy, it almost killed me when she and the baby were suffering. I can't deal with that again. That is why I want her to have a c-section." I understand his pain, but I really want to feel her naturally. I have to convince him somehow. I will have to compromise with him.

John turns his attention to me. "Ana, would you like to let Christian know how you feel?" I nod my head.

This time I grab my husband's hand and look him straight into his eyes. This is my chance. "Christian, I feel the pain you feel. I understand where you are coming from. After everything we went through with Teddy's birth, I am okay and Teddy is a healthy boy. Do you agree?" He nods his head agreeing with me. I continue, "Why don't we compromise? We will try to have this child naturally and if anything goes wrong during the labor I promise I won't fight you on whatever needs to be done so nothing happens to me or our baby girl. Our future children will come into this world via c-section with no ifs and buts. Okay?"

He leans in and pecks me on the lips. With a big grin on his face he says, "Oh baby, I agree with you 100%. You always know the right words to say to make me feel better. Thank you for falling into my office and changing my life. You have made me an amorous father and husband. I love you, Ana." Oh my Christian! I love you!

I attack his neck flinging my arms around it and kiss him. "I love you, Christian. Thank you for agreeing. Falling into your office was the day my life changed for the better."

John clears his throat interrupting us. "Our time is up. If you need to see me again, just give me a ring. I will see you two at the scheduled appointments. Have a great time in Argentina."

Christian and I thanked him as we were leaving his office.

We head back home to have lunch with Teddy. When we arrive home Teddy runs into our arms. Gail has already prepared macaroni and cheese for all of us.

After lunch, Christian works in his study while I relax with Teddy. All that is going through my mind is the spa day tomorrow and our trip. I am so excited for both.

When Teddy takes his afternoon nap, I saunter into my husband's office which turns into a few rounds of hanky panky.

**Later that Night**

After dinner, we finalize the plans for our trip which takes us about two hours.

I immediately text Mia, Kate, Grace, and Liz to meet me at the spa at 9:00 am tomorrow and maybe go shopping for clothes and shoes after our pampering.

As I am reading the texts I received from them, Christian comes up behind me pressing his body against mine. I feel his semi erection poking my behind.

"Mrs. Grey, would you like to play with me?"

"Mr. Grey, I want to play with you. Is our young master asleep?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, our young master fell asleep a few minutes ago."

I am in the mood for some kinky fuckery tonight. I bite my lip and hood my eyes, "Sir, I am ready for you. I will wait for you in the bedroom."

I rush to our bedroom and quickly take off all my clothes except for my panties. It doesn't take him long to enter the room with his bare feet and playroom jeans. I keep my head down.

In his dom voice he commands, "Look at me Anastasia." I lift my head and look at him. "You will do as I say. You know the safe words. Stand up by the bed and bend down parting your legs. I will spank and fuck you. Do I make myself clear?"

I pant, "Yes sir."

After a few hours of kinky fuckery, we lay sedated for a few minutes and eventually fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28 Spa Day

**What a treat! Three chapters in a week! I am on a roll! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and awesome followers. Please keep leaving me reviews. **

**I will be updating my blog with the rest of the chapters I wrote next week. Once I start to write the multiple chapters about their trip, I will also update my facebook page with pictures of the places they go. Enjoy!**

Gail and I met the girls at the Bellevue Club. We walk towards the reception area in the lobby which I may say is stunning. The décor and architecture has a feel of Asia. The criss cross patterned carpet gives the illusion I am walking on a bamboo floor. The sun's rays shine through the horizontal mullion style windows. The cedar walls, and wicker chairs gives an extra touch to the Asian setting.

As I approach the young red haired receptionist she asks me, "How can I help you?"

"I have a reservation for six under Mrs. Grey."

Her eyes pop open as she says, "You looked very familiar to me. Mrs. Grey it is a pleasure to meet you. I have seen you and your husband in the tabloids. May I say you look more beautiful in person. The pictures do not do you justice." She frowns and continues talking, "I am sorry but it is required to show a picture Id before entering the spa area no matter how famous the clients are. I have gotten in trouble before for not following those orders. I do apologize again for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

This girl is so sweet! She actually makes me feel normal in a way. I get to be treated like anyone else. I do miss that at times.

I reassuringly smile at her as I hand her my license so she knows I am not bothered at all. I look at her name tag on her shirt so she won't feel intimidated by me. "You have a beautiful name Alyssa. Thank you for the compliment. You can call me Ana. Asking for my ID is no problem at all. You actually made me feel normal which is pretty rare in my life. Thank you for that."

As she looks over my ID and types in some information on her computer, I take a good look at her. She looks at me a few times as she is typing away. I notice she is very shy and pretty. She must get very intimidated by the prominent client's who treat her like crap. I know this because I have met those kinds of people in many of Christian's overly expensive events we have to go to. Even Christian can't stand them.

Once she is done, she hands me my ID back. "Okay Ana, you and your party are all set to go. Just follow the hallway on your right hand side to the elevators. The spa is on the second floor. Thank you for visiting us."

As we walk towards the hallway, I stop and turn around. "Alyssa, thank you for the very friendly hospitality. I will make sure to put a good word in to the owner and your manager. I also wanted to mention that the famous clients that you have are just normal people like you and me. What makes them famous is their money. Money and looks is not everything in life. Please don't get intimidated by their pompous attitudes. Just ignore them. That is what I do. If you ever need a job, just come and see me at my company. Thank you again." She smiles back at me and nods her head. I really like her. I have become very good at reading people since being with Christian and owning my own company.

As we get off the on the second floor a middle aged woman leads us to a locker room. She hands us white robes and slippers instructing us to put them on after we take off our clothes except for our underwear. We place our attire and purse in a locker. As we wait for the lady to come back, I call Christian to let him know I am okay.

He answers the phone, "Mr. Grey's Pleasure Palace. Christian speaking, how can I help you?" Oh! He is trying to be funny. Okay. I will play along.

"Hi Christian, my name is Ana. I would like to make an appointment at the Pleasure Palace for tonight. Is there an opening available?" Haha! This is fun!

"Let me check the schedule for tonight Ana. Hmmmm. I see Mr. Grey is available at 8:00 pm tonight. Is that a good time for you?" I hear him giggle under his breath. His giggles are contagious. I cannot giggle at least not just yet.

"Eight PM tonight sounds good to me. Please tell Mr. Grey I would like to be pleasured in many ways for a long period of time." He moans and breaths heavily into the phone.

"Okay Ana Mr. Grey will be ready for you at 8:00 PM sharp. He has the equipment and stamina to pleasure you for hours. " I burst out laughing and giggling.

"Mrs. Grey, I love that sound. I wish you were home with me. I would pleasure you right now. How is the spa so far?" I wish I was with him too. Why am I here? I forgot I am here to have a me and girl day.

"Mr. Grey, I wish I was with you too. I am in need of your pleasure as well. We are waiting to be taken to be pampered. It is a real nice place. We should come as a couple. How is Teddy doing?"

"Teddy and I are playing with his toy cars and trains. He and I miss you very much. I would like to go with you next time."

The lady comes in announcing it is time to head to the spa. "Christian, I have to go now. We are being escorted to the spa. I will call you when I am done. I love you. Tonight I am all yours. I will have the phone next to me in case you need to reach me. Laters."

"Okay Ana, I love you. Have a great time. You are all mine tonight? Oh! The possibilities. Hmmmmm! I will wait for your call. Laters." I am already turned on. I don't know if I can wait until tonight to have my share of Christian. Stop it Ana! Not here! Calm down! Breathe! As I hang up my phone, the girls start to chuckle.

We enter a room filled with rows of massage beds, a light wood floor, and a wall filled with mullion black framed windows in front of us. Soft meditational music fills the air. I already feel so relaxed and our treatments have not begun.

Five women ranging from young to middle aged enter the room from a door on the left wall. I notice one of them is a young brunette with green eyes. I don't want that one, because she reminds me of one of Christian's ex-subs. She starts to walk in my direction. Please god no! As she comes closer, she grabs Kate's hands and leads her to one of the massage beds. Oh that was a close one! Phew! Kate looks at me and shrugs as she is being lead. She was thinking the same thing I was.

The middle aged blonde woman leads me. "My name is Angela. I will be your masseuse for today. Just lay down and enjoy yourself. You chose the Balance package. Which massage and facial would you like? " She hands me a pamphlet with all of the choices I can pick from.

Hmmm! So many choices to pick from. "Angela I would like the Maternity Massage and the Hotel Bellevue Facial. "

Two hours and twenty minutes later, I am woken up by Angela. Huh! Did I fall asleep. "Angela how long was I asleep for?"

She tells me as she helps me up, "you fell asleep for half an hour. Did you enjoy the massage and facial?"

"I very much did Angela. Thank you. I feel so relaxed now."

"It is no problem. It was my pleasure. I will escort you to Becky who will pamper you with a Therapeutic Spa Manicure and Pedicure."

As we are getting our manicure and pedicure I chit chat with the girls.

I ask everyone which massage and facial they picked.

Liz answers me, "I picked the Aromatherapy Massage and Hotel Bellevue Facial. It was wonderful. The smell and feel of the oils on my skin combined with the massage was so relaxing. The facial made my skin so soft. I feel 10 years younger."

Grace is about to speak when Mia interrupts her. Grace rolls her eyes. "The Swedish massage was like heaven. It soothed my sore muscles from my recent strenuous workouts. What can I say about the facial? The Hotel Bellevue Facial made my skin glow."

Kate's face lights up. "I picked the same massage as you Mia. I know exactly how you feel. I have been trying to get back into shape since having Ava. I have been working out six days a week. The massage made my muscles feel so much better. My face feels as soft as a baby after the Hotel Bellevue facial."

Grace finally gets to speak. "The Aromatherapy Massage felt really good. I must buy those oils and have Cary give me a massage…." Mia cuts Grace off scrunching her face, "ill! Mom! I don't want to know about what you and dad do behind closed doors." Grace gives her a stern look. "Mia Grey, do not ever interrupt me when I am talking. Your father and I are still active in the bedroom. We are consenting adults. I have always kept that part of our lives private. Right Mia?" Grace called her by her full name. When she does that she is really upset or disappointed with her.

Mia lowers head, "I am sorry mom. You are right." Grace's face softens, "I accept your apology Mia. I love you." Mia lifts her head and smiles at her mom.

I look over at Gail so she can tell us. She half smiles, "I chose the Maternity Massage. The massage alleviated my sore back, and knees. The facial makes my skin look younger. I feel like a whole new person."

"Gail, I had the same massage as you did. All my pregnancy pains are gone. We all picked the same facial treatment! I do look and feel younger. Thank you for sharing this day with me."

They all thanked me as well.

After one hour and 45 minutes of tugging, massaging, and painting our nails and toes, we have lunch at the Polaris in the club on the first floor. We sit outside on the iron black chairs with three round tables connected.

We all order the same meal. We have the French onion soup, crushed tomatoes with fresh mozzarella, basil, roasted garlic oil on a flatbread, and black and white brûlée with shor tbread cookie. During the meal Liz informs me that she will be in Argentina at the same time we will be there. We plan where and what to do for Christian's birthday in Argentina during our meal.

After lunch we head back to the lockers to get dressed. We decide to not going shopping. We say goodbye to each other and head our separate ways. I call Christian to let him know I am on way home.

I enter our dream house finding my husband sitting on the couch working on his laptop. I wonder where Teddy is. It is his nap time. "Hi Mr. Grey, where is our young master?"

His face beams and breaks into a big smile. "Mrs. Grey, our son is taking his nap. You look extraordinarily gorgeous today. You should go to the spa more often." Is he trying to say I don't always look beautiful?

"Mr. Grey, are you implying I am not always beautiful?"

He saunters over to me and lifts my chin with his fingers. "Mrs. Grey, you are always beautiful to me. You look so relaxed and your skin is radiating and so soft." His lips skimmed mine deepening into a passionate kiss.

He lifts me and carries me into our bedroom. As he lifts my dress over my head I tell him, "Mr. Grey I believe we have an appointment for 8:00 pm tonight."

"Mrs. Grey, we can still keep that appointment, but it seems my other client has cancelled so I am available now as well."

I look at him sensually while unbuttoning his shirt. "Mr. Grey, it also seems my schedule has been cleared. I am ready to be pleasured now and tonight."

He lips touch mine softly like a touch of a rose petal. He trails his fingers over my body igniting my skin. We make love as one.

After our love making, we start packing for our trip. We are finally done by 7 pm. It took us so long to get our luggage ready because our young master made many demands interrupting the task at hand.

**The next Night**

Carla, Bob, and Ray arrive at our house at 6:00 pm. They are staying with us for the weekend and going on Christian's plane on Monday with us and the rest of the family to Argentina.

I greet my dad and Bob with a hug.

My mom beams and hugs me. "Annie you look so good. You are glowing. How are you and peanut?"

"Peanut is doing very well. She is healthy. I am feeling pretty good. I am so thrilled to spend a month with you. How are you mom?"

"Me too Annie. I am so happy you and peanut are doing well. I cannot wait to meet her." She plays with Teddy while Bob, Ray and Christian converse for a while.

This is my chance to sit down and relax a bit. I start to think of all the places we will go on our trip. I saw them on the internet while we were deciding where to go.

My reverie is interrupted by Gail announcing dinner is ready. She made gnocchi's and strawberry cheesecake.

After our delicious dinner, we relax for a few more hours before heading to our separate headquarters for the night. Ray, Bob, and my mom tuck Teddy in. It is so sweet how each one takes turns reading the Lorax to him. I quickly took a snap shot and video with my phone.

Once in our room, we fool around for awhile before falling asleep embracing ourselves and love for each other.


	29. Ch 29 Argentina, BS May 26, 2014

**Phew! I am finally done with this chapter! I wanted to finish as fast as I can take you to your happy place. I sure needed it after a few stories I read. This is the start of their trip in Argentina. The next few chapters will be a continuation of this one. I coudn't respond to all the reviews so I am thanking you now. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review. **

Today we are leaving for Argentina! My heart is jumping with excitement anticipating our special trip. Christian's plane will leave at 8:00 AM sharp. I woke up extra early this morning to get ready and make sure we were not forgetting anything. It seems everyone had the same idea, because when I stepped into our living room Carla, Bob, Ray, Gail, and Taylor were already sitting on the couch with their luggage. Even Teddy was up unusually early as well. Christian dressed him and took care of him while I was getting ready. Speaking of Christian, I don't see him. I so see Teddy sitting on my mom's lap.

"Taylor where is Christian?"

"Ana, he is in his office making sure the plane is leaving on time."

"Thank you Taylor, I will go get him."

As I walk towards Christian's office, I hear him hang up his cell phone. I creak the door open and see the god in front of me. He is wearing blue jeans with a teal v-neck shirt. He notices my eyes linger too longer. "Admiring the view, Mrs. Grey?" I sure do!

"I am enjoying the view very much, Mr. Grey. Come here so I can show you how much I admire it."

In one stride he is inches away from me. I grab his waist and press him against me. I slither a trail with my left hand up to his hair feeling his ripped muscles and comb through it as my right hand squeezes his ass. As I lean in to chastity kiss his tender lips, he smacks by butt playfully and roams his hands up and down my back. We break our kiss to take get our breath back. Our eyes lock blue to grey.

"Mrs. Grey, if we continue we will be late boarding the plane." I do want to make love to my husband, but I also don't want to be late. Maybe we can finish this on the plane. I do love being part of the mile high club.

"Mr. Grey, fair point. We can continue on the plane and join the mile high club again."

Christian's eyes darken with lust. "Mrs. Grey, it would be an honor to join the mile high club once more with you. Pleasing you is all I ever want to do." He does please me in every way possible. Our lips become one once again in a romantic, passionate kiss leaving us breathless.

As I place my hand on his waist, he places his on mine. While entering the living room hip to hip, our family snaps their heads towards us. My mom gives me a sly smile while Ray just nods his head side to side. They knew what we were up to. Get used to it, because we won't ever be discreet. I will show the world how much I love and want this man.

It takes us 10 minutes to finally leave the house to pick up Kate, Elliot, Ava, Cary, Grace, Mia, and Ethan. Half an hour later, we are all on the road heading to Sea Tac.

During the ride, the men were all complaining on how much luggage we, the women, were taking. We defended ourselves by stating we needed at least two to three pairs of shoes and clothing per day so we can look good for them.

They just reiterated back that we would look as good in overalls and rain boots. We all broke out in a fit of laughter.

**On the plane**

I sit next to Christian as Teddy is in car seat by his side. Across from us Elliot, Kate, and Ava take a seat.

On our right, the rest of the family make themselves comfortable. Taylor, Gail, Sawyer, and Thomas take a seat behind us.

We hear on the loud speaker. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain Steven speaking from the flight deck. We are destined for Argentina. We expect no delays. The flight will take approximately 10 - 14 hours. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will take off in five minutes. Enjoy the flight."

An hour into the journey, we are allowed to unfasten our seatbelts. Teddy's head is slumped to the side as he breaths shallowly in his deep sleep. It is time to finish what we started this morning.

I slide my hand up and down his thigh and softy whisper in his ears, "I need you, Sir." He glares at me intently before leaning in and kissing me hungrily. As we kiss, we hear Elliot complaining, "Yo bro, don't you have any shame. You two really need to slow down in public especially in front of mom and dad. Go get a room." We ignore him and keep kissing. Once our lips part, Christian retorts back, "Elliot, Oh Elliot. You are the same way with Kate in front of our parents. I don't give a fuck of what you think about our public affection. Ana is mine and I am hers. I don't care where and whom I am with when showing my wife how much I love and want her. Get used to it bro. You will be seeing a lot of it on this trip." Elliot and Christian smirk at each other while everyone else chuckles.

He gets up taking my hand leading me to the bedroom in the back of the plane. He peels off my clothes one item at a time touching and kissing my hidden skin as it is revealed. As he slides my lace panties down my legs, he looks up murmuring, "Beautiful, so beautiful." With just those words alone he makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in this world.

While he is getting up very slowly trailing his long fingers on my skin, I tell him, "Mr. Grey, you are wearing too much." I undress him leaving lingering kisses on his exposed skin. He moans under his breath. I devour his lips and tongue as our souls unite reaching ecstasy multiple times.

After our love making, we join the others. Luckily for us everyone has fallen asleep. We sneak back into our seats. I lay my head on Christian's shoulder feeling rather tired myself. We fall asleep as well. When we wake up, everyone is awake. Mia is talking up a storm as Ethan just nods his head. Grace, Cary, Bob, Ray, and Carla are in a deep conversation. Taylor and Gail were cuddling as they spoke with each other. Sawyer and Thomas were going over the plans for the trip which Taylor instructed them to do.

Kate and Elliot were making goofy faces at Ava and Teddy to keep them entertained. Elliot noticed we woke up. He cheekily says, "The love birds have woken up. Did you enjoy your time alone?"

Christian glares at him with venom. "Elliot you are overstepping your boundaries. The time we spend alone is none of your f..ing business. Do I get on your case when you and Kate are all over each other or leave the room to be alone? No I don't, because it is none of my business! I expect the same respect from you." I rub Christian's arm to calm him down. Kate nudges Elliot to apologize. "I am sorry bro." As he apologizes, everyone has their eyes on him.

Christian's demeanor softens at Elliot's apology. The flight attendant enters and serves us lunch as Christian say, "I accept your apology Elliot. You can still joke, but please be respectful. That is all I ask."

After a few hours pass, Steven disembodied voice fills the cabin. "Folks, we will begin our descent to the Buenos Aires Ezeiza International Airport, where the current weather is 75 degrees Fahrenheit. We will land in approximately twenty minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

**Thirty minutes later**

We are all seated in a Porsche Suv driving to the Trianon Residence Recoleta apartments we rented. Forty minutes into the ride we arrive at our destination. Taylor drops us off on the very elegant entrance which has two silver round poles with gold accents leading to the double glass doors.

In the lobby, Christian heads to the reception desk and lets the receptionist know we have arrived."Yo soy Christian Grey. Reserve tresapartamentos." (I am Christian Grey. I reserved three apartments.)

The young lady answers him back with a bit of a flush. "Si senor Grey. Estan listo. Julio te va a llevar a los habitaciones." (Yes Mr. Grey, they are ready. Julio will escort you to the apartments.) I knew he spoke spanish, but I never heard him speak it before. He sounds so sexy. I want him to talk dirty to me in Spanish. What a turn on!

As we follow Julio to the elevators, my eyes wander around the lobby. I like the way it looks. The light wood floors with the orangy reddish walls behind the reception desk and the light tannish patterned walls by the elevator creates a very fancy and formal feel.

Julio takes us to the top floor where the pent house apartments are located. Christian and I enter the first one with Gail, Taylor, and Thomas. Grace, Cary, Carla, Bob, and Mia enter the second one. Ethan, Bob, and Sawyer enter the third one.

The pent house is very beautiful and spacious. As I walk through the hallway, I notice the kitchen on my left which is very nice size and modern. It has granite black counters, honey wood doors, cabinets, and drawers. I glance to my right and see a bedroom with a queen size bed and two dark wood end tables with gold and white lamps on each. I am about to enter it with Teddy, but Christian stops me. "Ana, this isn't our room. We are sleeping the master bedroom." I shrug and follow Christian.

As we walk towards our bedroom, we pass the living room and dining room. The living room is a large open space with two chairs and a sofa seat. In front of the sitting area is a large LCD television in a shelving unit. The dining room has an office area on one of the walls. I will have to limit the time Christian spends in that area.

We finally reach our bedroom. It is big room with a king size bed and a small cot on the side for Teddy. On the wall in front of us I see a desk with a small TV on top and a vanity. We also have a balcony with an overview of the street.

I pick up Teddy and plop myself on the bed with Teddy laying on my chest. Christian takes out the camera and takes a picture of us. He loves that camera. I gave it to him for his birthday last year. I want a picture of us three.

"Christian come lay down here and bring your camera." He quickly drops on the bed next to me. I snatch the camera from his hands and start taking pictures of the three us playing around on the bed.

Christian takes Teddy from me and snuggles him on his chest. They look so cute together. I snap a picture of my two favorite men in my life. As I roll over to my side to face them, my bladder feels full. I get up slowly from the bed to relieve myself. I wobble into the bathroom. As I empty out my bladder, I capture the textures, colors, and features of the room. The tannish marble floor, wall, and counter glisten under the halogen lights. The shower which fits at least three people in it has a body spray and body mist shower sprays. We also have this kind of shower head in our head. What I like about it is it soothes my body from head to toe in one spray. Christian and I will have a lot of fun in it.

Next to the shower I notice a bathtub which is a bit larger than normal. I take a closer look and see it has many silver holes in it. It looks like our Jacuzzi at home. It must be a Jacuzzi bathtub. Hmmmm! This tub has many possibilities for Christian and me.

My thoughts are interrupted when Christian and Teddy walk in the bathroom. "What took you so long Ana. I was getting worried." He doesn't have to worry about me.

"I am sorry I worried you, Christian. I was just admiring the bathroom. It is really nice. Don't you think?" He looks around the room.

"It is very nice, Ana. I wouldn't expect any less, because it is a pent house. You still amaze me to this day." I look at him quizzically.

"You still amaze me because even after all these years of enjoying our lifestyle you still get excited over the littlest things." Yes I do Christian. I probably will never get used to having so much money.

"Christian you are right. To me it is the littlest things that matter, because it is part of the whole. For example, your heart is part of you which makes me love you more. You have amazed me since the beginning. I love you and Teddy." I hug Teddy and Christian kissing them on their cheeks.

"Ana,I love you and Teddy too." As he kisses me on my lips, I hear a click in the background. We turn around and see Grace taking a picture of us.

Christian and I at the same time say, "Hi Grace." We glance awkwardly at each other and then look back at Grace.

"Awww! You three are too cute. I had to take a picture. This is one of the pictures I will blow up and frame it. I want to hang it in the living room in our house." I want a copy too.

Before I can answer her, Christian speaks up. "Mom, we would also a copy of it." He looks in my direction asking for my approval. I nod my head yes.

**An hour later**

After we all get settled in the pent house, our stomachs are rumbling with hunger.

We decide to walk around la recoleta to find a restaurant. After a few blocks, we find a nice place called Resto. Christian had to translate the menu for us.

The meals we decided on arrive half an hour after we ordered. The waiter passes Christian's barbecued meat with the house potatoes in front of me. It smells and looks delicious. All the men have the same dish as Christian. Men do love their meat. I have a pasta dish called calelones with a small salad on the side. Mia and Kate also eat the calelones. Everyone else chose the milanesa (breaded steak) with french fries.

During dinner we talk about the pent houses we are staying at and the places we are going to go. Everyone is in a happy mood. When my family is happy, I am happy.

After our delicious dessert which was Bizcocho de chocolate que fluye, the ladies and I to the little girls room to freshen up. We briefly discuss Christian's birthday plans for this Friday. We rented a private room at the Milion for a few hours at night. Liz will be arriving at the hotel we are staying at on Wednesday in the afternoon. She booked the luxurious apartment.

We walk around for an hour or two before heading back to the apartment. Every building, park, and sculpture was lit up. It is a very beautiful city. I cannot wait to explore it in the daytime.

Back in our room at the apartment we fool around in the shower and jacuzzi for a while before falling asleep snuggling up with our adorable little son sleeping next us.


	30. Ch30 Recoleta, Buenos Aires

**Recoleta, Buenos Aires May 27, 2014**

**Phew! I am finally done with this chapter. I have researched every place mentioned in this chapter. The pictures are already posted on my facebook page. If you want to join my facebook page and want to know the url PM me. I gave as much detail as possible. I Enjoy!**

I wake up and see my stalker husband stalking me again.

"Christian, it still feels weird when you stare at me in the morning."

"Baby, I cannot help it. You are so beautiful. I can watch you all day."

"Okay Christian. It also seems someone is happy to see me."

In one swift move, he pins me underneath him parting my legs. He rips my underwear's again. He enters me and we begin our slow and rapid dance.

Post-coatis, we lay panting out of breath.

After our shower, I get Teddy ready. I enter the kitchen and find every kind of breakfast food possible. Everyone is chatting away and munching. I grab a plate and put every item on it.

After breakfast, we all rush into the car excited to begin our journey.

Our first destination is a park called Plaza Francia. I look up at the names of the avenues we drive on which is Av. Pres. Figueuro Alcorta and Av. Pueyrredon. I can't even begin to even try to pronounce them. In about five minutes we arrive at the park. We walk through the park on the long circling pathways which on weekends are lined up with artisans selling crafts. We are definitely coming back here on Saturday to buy some crafts. In the center of the park I notice a sculptured monument. It is very beautiful and complex. In the center are three white marble figurines on top of a big round colored copper column with a few other figures in the middle. I notice a dark metal plaque in front of the monument. It says 'The central monument that reigns in this square was made by the French sculptor Edmond Peynot. It opened in 1910 and was the first in our country donated by a foreign community of the centenary of the May revolution. The three female central figures represent the symbol of Argentina and France guided by an angel that embodies the glory.'

As I keep admiring the all of the details of the monument, Mia squeals, "Picture time! Christian can you ask someone to take a picture of us as a group?" Christian rolls his eyes as he walks towards a middle aged man sitting on the grass.

Christian asks him, "Senor, por favor puedes tomar una foto de todos nosotros?" (Sir, please take a picture of all of us?)

The friendly man gets up and nods his head. "No hay problema. Donde le gustaria tomar la fotografia?" Christian points in our direction.

We all bundle up together in front of the statue as close as we can get so we can all fit. The man steadies himself in one spot ready to click the button. He says, "uno, dos, tres." (one, two, three) On three we smile as the picture is taken. Christian thanks him as the man hands the camera back to him.

We keep strolling through the park enjoying the crisp air and the beauty that surrounds us. I push Teddy in his stroller while Christian holds my waist pacing next to me. Mia and Ethan are in front of us holding hands looking around. She is very quiet which is very strange for her. Kate and Elliot are beside us. Ava is in her pink stroller being pushed by Kate. Elliot has his hands on her behind. Now is a good time to embarrass him. I look over to Christian who also notices. He smirks as he says, "Elliot, it is very inappropriate where your hands are placed."

Elliot twists his head at Christian with a big grin. "It sure is brother. My hands feel quite comfortable placed on my wife's ass. It is one of my favorite spots." Kate shrugs her shoulders.

Christian crunches his face in disgust. "Elliot I don't want to know about any of your favorite spots on your wife."

Mia chirps in, "Me neither Elliot."

Grace who is walking hand in hand with Cary beside Mia and Ethan turns around and says, "Are you three harassing each other again? Behave."

Cary adds, "Listen to your mother."

Carla and Bob turn around to look at me and nod their heads. All I can do is half smirk.

Ray, Taylor, Sawyer, Thomas, and Gail smile at the panter between them.

Twenty minutes later we leave the park and start walking to the Centro Cultural Recoleta which if I recall correctly from when Christian and I researched it on the internet is a building that belonged to the convent of the Friars Recoletas from 1716 to 1823. In 1823, the Minister of Government, Bernardino Rivadavia, expelled the Friars and allocated it as the Convent School of Agriculture and later as an asylum for the immigrants. From 1880, Mayor Torcuato de Alvear makes important changes, devoting between 1894-1978 to asylum of elders, known as home Viamonte. In 1980 the building was remodeled becoming the Cultural Center of the City of Buenos Aires. The only part that was not remodeled was the doors and primitive stained glass in the auditorium. In the center a wide range of activities, exhibitions of Visual Arts, concerts, theatrical performances, dance, presentations of books, concerts and special events are held.

I am so excited to see it because the pictures of it on the web looked amazing.

When we arrive to our destination, we stop in front of it. It looks like a castle with the pointed pyramid shaped tops extending in the front, sides, and back of it. The pink color makes it stand out even more. A statue of a woman and men stand on the ivory yellow arched stone fence in front of the center inviting you to come in. I turn around and see a sitting area for eating. The square white tables with the teal iron chairs and white umbrellas looks very romantic and modern. I turn back to view the Center one more time. In my peripheral vision I perceive a sign on a building on my right that looks very familiar. I stare at it directly. Wow! It is Hard Rock Café. It wouldn't be a bad idea to eat lunch there. Actually peanut and I are hungry. I will put a smile on Christian's face.

I lean on Christian's shoulder and whisper, "Peanut and I are hungry. We have a craving for Hard Rock Café."

A smile creeps over his face. "Mrs. Grey, you have made me happy. Hard Rock Café sounds good to me."

I tell the rest of the gang. "We were thinking of going to Hard Rock Café for lunch. Would you like to go there to eat?"

Mia and Elliot chime in at the same time. "Yes!"

Teddy squeals, "Hungy!"

Kate responds, "Sure."

Ethan, Carla, Bob, Ray, Grace, Cary, Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, and Thomas all say, "I'm in."

We get seated by the patron in a large table. The waitress takes our orders.

I look around the restaurant while the family is talking up a storm. Wait! Let me clarify! Mia is talking up a storm. Once in a while, Kate, Christian, and Elliot sneak in some remarks. My parents, Bob, Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Grace and Cary decide to have their own discussion ignoring what Mia is blabbing about. I tune them out so I can take in the surrounding. This place looks exactly like the other Hard Rock Café's we have been to. Every time we go there I always like to look at all the framed pictures on the wall.

My moment is disrupted by Christian. "Ana, come back down to earth."

I blink blankly at him. "I was admiring all of the pictures on the wall."

"They are overwhelming, Ana. You know this is another first for us."

I look at him quizzically, "How is it another first?"

"Well my dear wife, it is our first time to eat at a Hard Rock Café in Argentina together." Awww! He is so sweet! I see another charm addition for my bracelet.

"I believe it is another first for us my dear husband. On a sadder note, when will you go see the company you took over?"

"My dear wife, I have to go tomorrow for the first half of the day. I should be back by the time Liz arrives at the hotel. We can all go sightseeing in the afternoon."

"Okay Christian. Teddy and I will miss you every minute you are gone. I will wait for you my love." I kiss him lovingly.

Once our food arrives, we plan out the rest of the day.

After our lunch, we go down to the Design Center under the Cultural Center. It is a huge shopping mall with high class boutiques and restaurants. Mia and Kate go crazy like two bats in a cave once they see all the stores. They went to each and every one of them and buying something from them. They tried to drag me in, but I refused to. My excuse was I am tired, because I am pregnant and I have to rest my legs and feet. I only bought a few things from a few stores for myself and my mom. Christian bought me some very expensive and sparkly jewelry and charms for my bracelet. I knew he would do that. The charms were a miniature pink Hard Rock Café guitar, and an Argentinean one.

After an hour and a half of shopping, we visit the National Museum of Art. The strong terra cottar building and entrance is incredible. Four huge columns perforate the front creating three humungous square arches.

We make our way through the first floor. The paintings are extraordinary. They range from the Middle Ages up to the 20th century. We finally reach the second floor after strolling through 24 exhibit halls. All of us awed at all of the wonderful and marvelous paintings. A unique point in our journey exploring it was when we found ourselves upon a life size sculpture of a naked man and woman kissing passionately. Her legs were intertwined with his as his hand embraced her thigh. I look closer to see who created it and what it was called. The name of it was The Kiss and the it was made by Auguste Rodin's. Christian all of a sudden tips me over his knees and kisses me avidly. He doesn't let me go until we both can barely breathe. My heart is racing a million mile a minute while my body is all heated up. I stutter, "w…what was that for?"

He answers me breathing heavily, "My dear wife, I kissed you because I love you. The statue reminds me of our love which is strong, growing, and very passionate. I couldn't resist your luscious lips." All I could mutter back was, "u huh."

As he helps me up, I look around the museum. Our families and everyone around us stare and have not moved. They look like mannequins. Oh! This is so embarrassing. Christian puts his hands in air waving them off and tells his family, "Is it a crime to love my wife and show the world how much I love her?"

They shake their heads no.

The second floor has two halls which hold an exhibition of photographs and two sculptured terraces. The photos were vibrant with life.

Heading back to the SUV we visit the National Library which is in the path to a secluded neighborhood which you can only access by some stairs. It is on top of a small hill (Loma Mitre) which is situated on land that once belonged to an English entrepreneur in the 19th century. He lost the land from the bank and later was repossessed by the government. Ironically, now part of this area is occupied by the English embassy and neighboring residence of the English ambassador.

We exit the neighborhood to go to Argentine Automobile club where they showcase antique cars. It includes the first car built in Argentina, a 1904 Cadillac, and a few others. The boys were drooling at all the cars. I could have swiped the saliva off the floor. Boys and their toys!

Afterwards we walk past a park with large monuments representing the Uruguayan independence hero Gral. Artigas. Across the street, the broadcast station of Channel 7 resides. We walks towards it into the labyrinth of the entangled streets which in an eerie way have no shops. I believe the reason the streets were created this way was to deter visitors and kidnappers. Luckily we found our way out.

On our way out, I see a huge metal sculpture flower. It is called 'floralis Generica' which is a gigantic mobile sculpture with a flower shape. What is unique is it opens up with the sunlight and closes at night. At night it illuminates colorfully. We must come back here at night sometime this week.

I look beyond it and notice a massive greek style temple building. It must be the famous University of Law in Buenos Aires.

I am feeling very tired at this point. All I want to do is go back to the hotel. Christian notices it that I am pooped. He supports me by holding my waist tighter.

After 15 minutes we finally reach the car. In a matter of minutes we arrive at the hotel.

Christian orders room service meanwhile we mingle in our suite.

After dinner everyone leaves to their rooms. Christian tucks Teddy in while I take a hot relaxing bath. Christian joins me and begins to roam his sexpertise fingers all over me. I climax once or twice.

Once we are squeaky clean, he massages every muscle in my body with jasmine oil. It feels so good. My muscles do ache from all the walking we did. The massage turns sensual into various rounds of hot and heavy sex.

After our extracurricular activities, my eyes feel very heavy.

"Goodnight Mr. Grey. I love you."

He kisses me softly. "Goodnight Mrs. Grey. I love you."

It doesn't take us too long to fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31 - Liz arrives

**May 28, 2014 – Liz Arrives**

**This chapter took me a while to write. I proofread it many times. I hope I catched all the mistakes. **

**I want to thank all of the followers, favorites, and reviewers. Your support keeps me going. I enjoy writing for you. **

**I can't believe the story has 31 chapters already! **

**Once I upload this chapter, I will add the pictures from this chapter to the facebook for this story. Enjoy!**

The darkness that falls upon me every night transforms into a brilliantly lit day as the sun sweeps her joy away. Every morning when I wake up it feels like a new beginning for me. A beginning with my loving husband and adorable son. I feel blessed to enjoy one more day with them and show them how much I love them. I also cannot forget our extended family which I cherish with all my heart as well. This morning is no different except for the fact that my darling husband is not in bed with me when I open my dreary eyes. I try to focus my eyes further and notice Teddy is not in his bed also. Hmm! I wonder where they are.

I will go search for them. Maybe Teddy already woke up and Christian took him out of the room so he couldn't wake me up. As I force myself out of the bed, I glance at the clock beside me. No! It can't be that time. I overslept. I take a second look at it. Yep! The green display reads 8:00 am.

I wobble to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water. I look at myself in the mirror. Woah! The sight before me can stop a train dead in its track. I still don't understand how my hot husband finds me attractive in the morning. Every time I ask him his answer is, "Oh baby, you will always look beautiful in my eyes. In the morning, you look even more beautiful and sexy. The way your wild hair flows around your shoulders and caresses your face, your pink lips buff out, and your refreshed crystal blue eyes sparkle jump starts my heart. I fall in love with you all over again every morning when I first open my eyes and look upon you. It isn't just my heart that leaps out, my body also wants you. I want to make passionate love to you the moment I gaze into your loving eyes in the break of dawn. I love you, Ana." Every time he says those heartwarming words my knees become like jelly and my heart skips a beat. My body also joins in and becomes heightened as it grows hungry for him.

I make my way to the living and kitchen area following the trail of the delicious sweet scents of buttery pancakes and pastries. Mmmmm! My stomach is growling like a tiger from hunger.

Teddy and Christian are sitting on the sofa playing with some small toy cars. I approach Teddy first kissing him tenderly on his soft copper hair. Then I place my hand on Christian's shoulder lean over him kissing his sexy lips. He returns my kiss pressing harder. We pull apart a few inches away unwillingly to still our breaths. I can feel his hot minty breath on my lips. I whisper to him, "Good morning, Mr. Grey. I was very lonely in the bed all by myself, but the kiss surely made up for it. Every time we kiss it feels like the first time."

He caresses my face with his soft slender long fingers. "Mrs. Grey, your kisses feel and taste like velvet cake. I feel the same way. Each and every kiss we share feels like the first time our lips connected. I am so sorry I left you alone in the large bed all by yourself. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

I mould my lips to his feeling the spark ignite once again. "Mr. Grey, I know of one very naughty and dirty way in which you can make it up to me."

He groans into my mouth. "Mrs. Grey, you have a one track mind. I promise you I will have my very dirty way with you today." My body quivers with anticipation.

At the breakfast table, Gail and Taylor join us. Christian talks about his morning trip to his newly acquired business in Argentina. I listen tentatively to him munching away on the scrumptious buttery crispy pancakes which melt in my mouth and the sweet pastries filled with caramel. Once in a while, I cut up the pancakes on Teddy's plate for him. He is so determined to eat by himself. His determination to try to be independent so early in his childhood reminds me of Christian's fortitude.

After breakfast Christian leaves with Taylor to the company. He assures me he will be back by 1:00 pm. Gail, Teddy, and I lounge out in the living room. Teddy picks up a book from his bag pack and hands it over to me. "Momy, pease reed to me."

In the middle of the reading, I hear a knock at my door. Gail gets up and peeps through the peep hole. She opens the door and Mia. Kate, Grace, my mom storm into the room like a swarm of bees. Mia hugs me, Teddy, and Gail squealing, "Good morning, Ana, Teddy, Gail!" She picks up Teddy and playfully tickles him.

Kate also hugs me, but not as tight as Mia. When Mia hugged me, she took my breath away crushing my lungs. "Good morning, Ms. Steele."

Grace and my mom sit on either side of me. They hold my hands and peck my cheeks. Grace asks, "Good morning, Ana. How are you feeling today?"

Before I answer her I must greet them. "Good morning, Mia, Kate, mom, and Grace. To answer your question, I am feeling great."

She looks at both Gail and I. "Gail, Ana, if you feel any kind of discomfort please let me know."

Both Gail and I nod in agreement.

I wait for their other halves to attack me, but it never does. I questionably look at Grace. "Grace, where are the men?"

"Ana, they are in Elliot's apartment leaving us gals to ourselves."

Kate chimes in, "They are even taking care of Ava. I didn't even have to bribe my dear husband to watch her. I couldn't believe it when he took her from my arms and told me to come to your apartment for some girl time." It really is surprising Elliot did that! Maybe he is finally growing up!

I look at all the beautiful women in my family. "So what do we do now?"

Mia yelps, "Let's do our nails!" Huh! I look at her with confusion. How can we do our nails if we don't have any nail polish or any other supplies for it?

Grace asks her the same question in my mind. "Mia, dear, how are we going to do our nails if we don't have nail polish, nail polish remover and a nail kit?"

Mia beams as she takes out a complete nail polish kit from her enormous oversized purse. How in the hell did that big box fit in her purse? What else does she have in their?

Grace smiles lazily at Mia nodding her head slightly from side to side as Kate's face lights up. My mom shrugs her shoulders as I roll my eyes. Gail chuckles holding her bump. I have to know if she bought it here or from home. "Mia, did you buy the set here?"

Mia answers me with a big grin. "Yes! I bought it when we went to the mall yesterday."

Mia lays out all of the equipment on the table with many different colored nail polishes. Teddy tries to touch one of the nail files. I stop him by gently grasping his small hands and tell him, "Teddy bear you cannot touch what is on this table. Okay? Here are some toy cars and trains you can play with."

As I hand him his toys, he says, "Ok momy."

While Kate paints my nails, Mia paints Gail's nails, and Carla paints Grace's nails. We chit chat on many different topics during our special treatment.

After two hours, all of our nails and toes are the colors of the rainbow. We agreed on a plan to get Christian to his surprise party, talked about our love life, and Mia's wedding. The interesting part of our conversation was when we spoke about our love life.

Grace told us the story of how she met Cary and how they fell in love. She also gave us some advice which she made us write down on a piece of paper.

_Grace's advice_

_1. Healthy Communication – speak to each other lovingly and respectfully, have patience, be willing to listen and talk, be willing to validate what your partner is expressing_

_2. Share quality time – never stop being friends, take time to laugh and play together, have a scheduled date night, keep the connection in the bedroom_

_3. Commitment – put time and effort into sustaining and enhancing your relationship, support one another in good and bad times_

_4. Choose your battles – don't fight every battle in the relationship, choose the ones you want to fight, find a compromise, acceptance_

_5. Trust and security – avoid temptation, learn to trust and be trustworthy_

_6. Create a shared vision – develop goals for your relationship and strive for them_

_7. Ask for help – don't be afraid to ask for help_

_8. Little things – tell your husband you love him every day and show him_

She gave us great advice. I will show these to Christian today. I also want to mention to him that we should start planning something special for their 36 year anniversary in November. Maybe we can combine it with thanksgiving.

My mom spoke about her marriages. She confessed that she was very happy with Bob, but her first true love was my real father who died before I was born. She had the brightest smile when she talked about how she met my real dad. She became very sad when she recalled the day she found out he died and she was pregnant with me. I wrapped my arms around her to console her.

Kate and I tell our story which is a short one, since the family knows all about it except for the kinky times which Christian and I share.

Well, Mia is a different story. She kept going on and on about Ethan. Grace had to stop her or else she would have talked up a storm.

As Mia and Kate are chatting away about fashion, Grace, Gail, and Carla converse about the wonderful day we had yesterday. My stomach is feeling a bit empty so I get up and place some fruits on a platter and some cheerios in a bowl for Teddy.

While we munch away on the fresh sweet fruit and Teddy is preoccupied with the cheerios, I hear a knock on the door. Thomas goes to see who it is this time. He views the small opening in the door. I hope it is Christian. I miss him. As he swings the door open, Liz runs to me and we embrace as if we haven't seen each other in ages. She is here early. I thought she was going to arrive in a few hours.

"Hi Liz! I am so excited to see you! I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Hi Ana! Me too! I took an earlier flight, because I wanted to get here sooner rather than later."

I don't see her family with her. "Where is your family?"

She answers me, "they are settling in the apartment which is on this floor very close to you."

She greets the rest of the girls with a hug as well.

I let Liz know about our plans on how to surprise Christian tomorrow and she tells us all the details she prepared for the special occasion. I cannot wait to see his face when we surprise him.

**Half an hour later**

Christian saunters into the apartment with Taylor following him. His copper hair is disheveled from running his hands through it and his tie is half off with the top two buttons of his shirt undone. This is my man! He is sexy and hot!

I run as fast as I can to him. I attack him throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him over and over. "I missed you, Mr. Grey."

He gleams at me, "and I missed you Mrs. Grey. Are you ready to go eat lunch and site see some more?" Am I? Yes I am! I will go anywhere with you baby!

"Peanut and I do need to eat and site seeing sounds wonderful my love."

**Twenty minutes later**

In the restaurant, Los Inmortales, Christian tells us about the company. He is very enthusiastic and confident with the changes he made this morning which will make us a profit.

As we eat the delicious pizza, Christian and I takes turns going over the places we will see today. As Christian tells us about the Alvear Palace Hotel, I look down at Teddy who has red sauce all over his face and shirt. I take a quick picture of him, the family, and myself.

After I take Teddy to the bathroom to clean him and change his shirt, we head out to start site seeing.

First we go to the Recoleta Cemetery. We walk through the vast cemetery which words alone cannot describe. There are hundreds of huge fascinating small buildings for the remains of the old controlling families of Argentina. We spent hours walking through the labyrinth of mausoleums which were designed in many different styles you could imagine. We even saw the resting place of Eva Peron. She was the second wife of the President Juan Peron. He served as the President of Argentina from July 8, 1944 to October 10, 1945. I thought Christian would have a hard time going to the cemetery, but he assured me it was okay. When he visited his mom's grave, he confronted his tortured past. After he spilled out all of his feelings to his mom, he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulder.

Our next stop is one of my favorites, because it is my passion which I get to perform it every day of my life and make money doing it. As we enter El Ateneo Bookstore, I feel as if I have cross the threshold into heaven. The fresco painted high circular ceiling, the sculptured female figure, and the lavish designs feels as if I have stepped back in time. As I look around, I see rows and rows of books. There must be over 300,000 books in this place. I also notice a stage with a curtain. This must have been a theatre before.

After I wonder around mesmerizing every detail and book with Christian and Teddy for a few hours, we meet the rest of the family in the entrance. As we wait, Christian buys me some antique books to add to my collection in my library at home.

We take a stroll to the Alvear Palace Hotel which is one of the most traditional and luxurious hotels in Buenos Aires. Many notable guests such as Sofia Loren, Nelson Mandela, among others have stayed there. We enter the lobby just so see how it looks like. I stop in the middle of the room taking in scene before me. The high ornate ceilings with the polished marble floor and gold trimmings gives the foyer an elegant and majestic feel. Next time we visit I want to stay in this palace.

A few minutes later, we visit another hotel. The entrance of the Palacio Duhau is amazing. Its design and adornments gives it a French 1930's charm with a modern twist. This place is known for its exquisite garden. As I step into the garden, I look around and instantly feel at peace. The green trimmed grass with the different varieties of trees and flowers on the sides and a pond in the middle descending from the top is breath taking. The green grass is inviting me to sit down on it and meditate for a while. My thoughts are interrupted by Christian's holding my hand and leading me to our next destination.

Our next destination is very brief since we were not allowed to enter the premises. We just stood outside the French and Brazilian embassy admiring the structure before us.

As we inched closer to the next place, Mia jumped up and down. Ethan had to let go of her hand so she wouldn't break it. Kate, Elliot, Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Thomas, Cary, Grace, my mom and dad, Bob, Liz and her family laughed at Mia's display. Christian, Teddy, and I joined in giggling. Mia raced into the Ralph Lauren store. We followed her into the store splitting into two groups. The girls and I went to the left in the women's section and the guys to the right in the men's sector.

After an hour of roaming around and buying to our hearts desires, we walk back to the car. On the drive back to the hotel, Christian spots a little quaint restaurant. Taylor parks the car and helps us out of the car. As we enter it, I get taken back to the time when Ray used to barbecue in the summertime. I would sit outside in the backyard and enjoy the gentle breeze and smell of the grilled chicken and beef. The greeter welcomes us to El Parillon de Recoleta and takes us to our seats.

I look over the menu and decide to have the grilled chicken with some veggies and a salad. A few minutes later the waitress takes our orders. Mia, Kate, Gail, Carla, Grace, Liz, and her daughter order the chicken as well. The men all order some kind of beef with baked potatoes. I order Teddy some chicken fingers with French fries.

Once the food arrives, we are all silent for a few moments salivating each bite of our food. My chicken taste delicious and is very tender. I look over at Christian and ask him, "how is your steak?" Between each bite he answers me, "it is really good. Do you want to try some?" I nod my head yes and open my mouth. He inserts the steak in my mouth. Mmm! It does taste good!

After we finish the main course, we have baked pumpkin for dessert. I savor the smoothness and sweetness of it.

After dinner, we go back to the hotel. Before I enter our apartment, I take a peek in the hallway. Grace and Cary retreat hand in hand into their apartment which they share with my mom and Bob. Elliot embraces Kate's waist while she pushes the stroller into the room with Ava sleeping like a baby. Mia who is supposed to be following Kate and Elliot enters Ethan's room. They seem to have the same idea Christian and I do.

In our bedroom, I am alone with my devastatingly handsome husband since our young master is with Sawyer and Thomas.

Christian strokes my cheeks and kisses my lips. Our lips moved in time with each other and Christian raised his hands up in my hair tangling his fingers in it. With his other hand he cupped my cheek. I slowly raised his shirt feeling his sublime body. I moved my lips down to his neck. Christian places his hands on my lower back slipping one hand cupping my behind.

Christian panted through the hard kissing and touching."I . Love . You" That is it took for me to lose control. I peeled off his shirt and pressed my chest against his, slowly running my hand over his crotch. He started making a trail with his kisses from my jaw line to my breasts. He touched my body so gently and passionately. He pulled down my jeans and panties. I unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run my fingers over his stomach. I slipped down his underwear's and pants at the same time. He led me backward onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Our lips meet once again as our bodies united.

**The next chapter will be Christian's birthday party in the Millon in Recoleta. They will sight see some more before his birthday. The places where they will go will be Mar Del Plata, and Bariloche. They still need to explore some more of Buenos Aires which will take them into next week. **


	32. Ch 32 -Christian Bday in Argentina 2014

**Thank you for the lovely review, followers, and favorites. I finished this chapter in a hurry so I don't leave you waiting too long. I may have some mistakes in it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. I hope you like it. As always I will upload the pics on my facebook page. I made the pics public on the facebook in case you don't have an account. **

**This chapter has some lemons in it. Enjoy!**

The next morning after we have breakfast with our family and friends, we head out to discover some more of Buenos Aires.

As I get comfy in the car, I notice a cute blue mini cooper parked on the other side of the street.

As Taylor drives us to one of the main avenues of Argentina where the obelisk is located, I notice the same blue mini a couple of cars behind us. Is this car following us? Or am I just being paranoid? Christian's paranoia is rubbing off on me. It is probably nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at Av. 9 de Julio. As Taylor parks the car, I take one last glance around me. I don't notice the suspicious car anymore. My subconscious scolds me. _You see Ana! It is just your imagination! Don't become like Christian or I will bitch slap you! _Ha ha! Very funny! She better not do that to me or I will slap her back. I don't like my inner goddess right now. She is getting on my nerves.

With a smirky smile he edged his hand towards mine ever so slightly, until I felt his fingertips brush my hand. I unfurled his fingers and let his slip around mine until I could feel the heat of his palm pressed against mine. An electric bolt jolted through my body charging the air around us. He felt the same jolt as I did, because his body tensed up as his lustful eyes met mine.

Our connection was interrupted by Mia's outburst. "Come on you two! When we get back to the hotel, you two can have sometime alone. Let's go sight see!"

Elliot has his say as well, "Yeah! I agree with Mia! Every time you touch, you too act like teenagers who cannot get enough of each other. Let off your steam later on in the privacy of your room!" Christian and I roll our eyes. Oh great! I rolled my eyes. I am sure my dear husband noticed. His palms must be twitching ! _You know you like it when you defy him! He gets to punish you with pleasure later! _Oh there she goes again! But she is right!

As we walk to the obelisk, Christian whispers in my ears, "Mrs. Grey, You rolled your eyes. I will have to punish you for it." Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I know! He rolled his eyes too.

I cheekily smile at him, "I sure did Mr. Grey. You also rolled your eyes. The rule also applies to you. I will punish you as well."

He alluring smiles back at me, "Touché Mrs. Grey. I await your punishment with anticipation."

This time Teddy disrupts us. "Momy, Dady! Look!" He tilts his head back as far as he can go. We follow his eyes and look up at the most immense structure in front us. It is the obelisk. I glance quickly to my left before looking down to the plaque in front of me and notice Mia, Ethan, Kate, Elliot, Ava gaping at it with their mouths slightly opened. Grace, Cary, my mom and dad, Bob, and Gail also gaze stunningly at the sight before them. Liz winks at me and gives me thumbs up while her kids are busily distracted by their phones. While I wink back at her, her husband gazes lovingly at her.

The plaque captures my attention again. I read it in my mind, 'The obelisk is 67 meters long. It was designed by an Argentine architect Alberto Prebisch. The inauguration in 1935 commemorates the four historical moments in our city which are engraved on the sides of it.

As I read on it continues to the four historical moments:

1. The 4th centennial of the city's foundation by Pedro de Mendoza

2. The place where the Argentine flag fluttered for the first time.

3. The proclamation of the City as the Federal Capital of the country

4. The second foundation of the city by Juan de Garay.'

We continue walking to the Plaza de La Republica which is situated in the intersection of Av. 9 de Julio & Av. Corrientes. When we reach the tiny beautiful plaza, I sit down on the bench to rest my feet. Christian and Teddy join me. Liz sits down next to me on my right. She begins to tell me about the plaza and the avenues surrounding it. "We are in a vast city square located in San Nicolás in a very important intersection of three of the city's main arteries. They are named Ninth of July, Corrientes Avenue, and Diagonal Norte. The name of this quarter was derived from its associations from a church that once was situated on the square, 'San Nicolás de Barri'. The church was demolished in the 1930's for the creation of the 9th of July Avenue, where the country's national flag was hoisted for the first time. The plaza's main focus is the obelisk which one of its main purposes to ease the car traffic into the city's financial district. Many celebrations are held here such as theny of the Argentineans for different national celebrations such as celebrating a victory of the soccer nationals."

We walk around for a few more hours on the major avenues admiring all the different shopping areas, coffee shops, restaurants, clubs, book stores, bars, theatres, and cafes. We even go visit the Government House which is called Casa Rosada (Pink House).

Liz explains to us the history of the Pink House. "I t was built in 1580 and after many renovations and with the cooperation of Italian architect Francisco Tamburini, the facade was reconstructed and given an Italian French look. During the presidency of Domingo Faustino Sarmiento, towards the end of the XIX century, the building was painted pink, based on the idea of combining the colors of the two political sectors at the time -red for the federals and white for the unitaries-, and the resulting color was pink, hence its popular name of

'Casa Rosada' (Pink House). The Granaderos, an elite army group with colorful uniforms, guard the building."

Afterwards we decide to eat at a little café for lunch in Corrientes Avenue. As we walk back to the grand central location of Buenos Aires, I get a weird feeling I am being watched. I will have to tell Christian about it this afternoon.

Following our delicious lunch, we get back in the car to head back to the hotel.

**In the hotel**

Teddy is sleeping in one of the other bedrooms in our apartment. Thomas is watching him while Sawyer and Taylor are in the hallway guarding the premises.

Christian and I lay naked in bed. He ripped off my clothes and I ripped his off as soon as we locked the bedroom doors. He orders me to spread my legs with my but up in the air. He starts to spank me for being a bad girl.

I count under my breath, "seven."

His hand slaps me again. "eight" Only two more to go. It stings but feels good.

"Nine, Ten." My core is dripping wet for him. He inserts his fingers in me and tastes it.

"Mmmmm! You taste so good Ana."

He enters me and we begin our slow dance which soon quickens to our orgasms overcoming us.

As we lay panting, I tell him seductively, "Mr. Grey, it is time for your punishment. Do you trust me?"

He kisses me and caresses my face. "I trust you with all of my heart, Mrs. Grey."

I command him to lay down and stay still. His eyes grow lustful again as his member wakes up once more.

I grab his grey tie and a white feather. I take his hands and place it over his head. I tie them up with the tie. I kiss him to reassure him it is okay. He nods his head to give me the go ahead to keep going.

With the feather on my right hand I tell him, "you are not allowed to touch me until I give you permission to." His member twitches at my request.

I trace his body very slowly with the feather. I trail down my tongue following the path of the feather. He moves his member to the side touching my mouth as I pass by it. I smack his ass once for not following my rules.

"Mr. Grey, no touchy. Patience."

After a few more minutes of torturing him, I straddle him. I move my hips feeling every inch of him. As I increase my pace, I untie his hands. His hands are instantly all over me. It doesn't take us long to release our tension once more.

**A few hours later **

I wake up to Christian snoring beside me. I look at the clock beside me. It is late! I have to start getting ready for Christian's surprise birthday party tonight. I slide as gently as I can from under his arms so I don't wake him.

I quickly put on my robe to check on Teddy. When I spot him, he is playing with Thomas. I tell Thomas to watch him for a little bit more.

I step into the tub and let the water run down expanding body. As I close my eyes relaxing my body and soul under the downpour, I feel the familiar strong arms embrace me from behind.

"Hi handsome."

"Hi beautiful."

He caresses my body with his hands stopping in my center. I feel the instant pull traveling from my stomach to my core. He keeps it up unitl I give in to him. I get down on my knees and torture his member until he comes undone.

**On our way to the Millon **

Liz tells us about the restaurant we are going to which she invited us as a cover up so Christian won't suspect anything. "It was a house which belonged to a French academicism dating back from the beginning of the 20th century. The current owners took over it in 1999. They fell in love with the ambiance of the place. They created a friendly atmosphere to share with the rest of the world."

It sounds like a real nice place. I hope Christian does not suspect anything.

We arrive to our destination in a short time. Liz takes us to the second floor to a private room for special occasions. I notice Christian looking quizzically at me. I look straight ahead ignoring him. I don't want to spoil the surprise.

In the room, I look over at Liz who nods which means it is show time.

I let go of Christians hand and tell him to stay put. He looks at me questionably again. I shrug my shoulders and smile back at him.

By the time I grab the mic, our family and friends form into a triangular formation behind me ready to show off their dance moves. As the song We Go Together from Grease vibrates in the room, my voice breaks through pouring out my love to my adoring husband.

While I sing, "We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong

remembered for ever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom,"

Teddy, Liz's kids, Mia and Ethan, and the rest of the gang take 2 steps to the left and 2 steps to the right in unison to the rhythm of the song.

I continue singing as the group splits into two sections. On the left, Teddy, Liz and her husband, Sawyer and Thomas and Liz's kids bop left to right singing along with me, "Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop That's the way it should be Wha oooh yeah! "while on the right Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot, Grace and Cary, Gail and Taylor, Bob and my mom, and Ray bop right to left mirroring them.

As we all sing in accord, "We're one of a kind

Like dip di-dip di-dip

Doo-bop a doo-bee doo

Our names are signed

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

boog-e-dy

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang

shoo-bop

We'll always be like one

Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

When we go out at night

And stars are shinin' bright

Up in the skies above

Or at the high school dance

Where you can find romance

Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove",

I step one foot in front of the other swaying my hips to the back and then down the middle between the two groups clapping my hands on my knee jiving to the music. One by one they follow my lead jiving back to their positions.

Ethan and Mia dance up the middle as their voices join mine. "Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom." He flings her from a sitting position upwards stepping onto his hands catapulting upwards into neck breaking jumps.

Kate and Elliot follow them jiving, bobing, and lindy hopping singing along with me. "Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop"

Bob and Carla join in as well showing off their dance routine. "Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom."

Grace and Cary shimmy shoo elegantly echoing my words, "Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo."

Gail and Taylor boobie woogie to the upbeat beat as our voices unite, "Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy."

Liz and her husband kick ball change singing to their hearts desire with me, "shoo-by doo-wop she-bop."

Teddy and Liz's kids jive and hop singing in tune, "Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom." As I sing along with them, I look over at Teddy who sounds and looks so cute. I am really impressed how his little body is in tune to the music and dance moves. I can already tell he will be a great dancer.

Then the guys sway back and forth singing, "A wop ba-ba lu-mop." The girls follow suit, "A wop bam boom."

I continue singing as the group jives in unison

, "We're for each other like

A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom

Just like my brother is

Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

We'll always be together

Wha oooh yeah!

We'll always, be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!"

As I am finishing the song, Christian's face has changed from quizzically to bug eyed to blissful. We all say at the same time, "Happy Birthday!"

**Christian's POV**

Was this all for me? Wow! I am speechless. It was fucking amazing! When did they have the time to practice the dance or even plan this? It was perfect. Even little Teddy made some great moves. That's my boy. He takes after me.

Gail, Taylor, Thomas, Sawyer, my parents, Ana's parents, Bob, Liz and her husband sure can dance. I didn't think they had it in them. I am impressed.

The way Elliot tossed Kate around was absolutely fucking incredible. After Ana has our baby girl and is back in shape, I would like to learn that dance.

I have to admit Mia and Ethan make a cute couple. The way he looked at her while they mirrored each other's movement reminds me of the way I look at my Ana.

My Ana! Her hips swaying back and forth made my dick twitch. I would like a private dance. Even after all the orgasms we had today, I want her again. Oh fucking hell! I wish I was locked up with her in a hotel room for an entire weekend so I can fuck and make love to her every fucking minute of the day. Hmm! I like that! I may surprise her and take her hostage. She is the most beautiful woman on this earth and universe. I will move heaven and earth to make her, Teddy, and little peanut happy.

This is by far the best birthday I have ever had. The best and only best present I will ever need is my family.

Having Ana trip into my office was fucking fate. God sent her that day just for me. She was and is my angel. Her face even looks like an angel. She saved me from myself. I love her to the ends of this earth.

As I worship her gorgeous face, she bites her lips. Oh! Those lips of hers are just begging to be kissed. I cannot take it any longer. I must kiss her.

I scurry over to her as quickly as I can. I wrap my arms around her waist and devour her lips. Her lips feel like velvet. I can kiss them all day.

I grudgingly release my lips from hers. "I love you, Mrs. Grey. Can I have a private dance?"

Her sparkling blue eyes look into mines. "I love you, Mr. Grey. A private dance can be arranged. We aim to please."

**At the Table**

** Ana's POV**

My lips are still swollen from our kiss a few minutes ago. What a kiss it was! My whole body trembled from it. He really was surprised which makes me happy. It also makes our marriage extra special.

We are all seated at a large table waiting for the drinks and food to be served. I get up from my seat. "Thank you for sharing this special moment in our lives. Even though Christian's birthday is in a few weeks, I thought it would be extra special to celebrate it a little earlier in this eccentric and beautiful place. This evening couldn't happen without Liz and Mike's help. She was very patient when we performed our performance over and over again until we got it right. I am sorry Liz for not getting it right the first time. I love you all. Let's open up the gifts!"

Liz and Mike smile warmly and lift their glasses. Teddy claps his hands at mentioning the word gifts.

Grace and Gary hand Christian their gift first. He takes out a personalized watch box with the initials CTG on the clear glass from the red bag. He hugs his parents and kisses them on the cheek. "Thank you mom and dad." Grace has tears in her eyes and Cary holds onto him a little longer, because a few years ago this physical contact was not possible.

Mia and Ethan give him a round wrapped gift. He lets Teddy tear off the wrap. Wow! It is a great gift! Christian eyes gleam. He puts down the exquisite Marble Wine Chiller with the monogrammed gold filled C etched three times in the center of it to thank them.

My mom, Ray, and Bob stand by him while he opens their gift. He holds up a framed I Heart Fishing photo collage with the unique picture cutouts. I like this gift! It is very nice. He hugs them.

He opens up Liz's present next. She gave him a Tumbled Marble Photo Coasters with pictures of our wedding. They are beautiful! He just stares at the coasters. After a few minutes, he looks up and hugs them tightly.

As Gail pushes the gift closer to him, she says, "This gift is from me and the staff. We hope you like it." Teddy opens it for him. Christian studies it and smiles. "Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, and Thomas this Framed Wood Organizer is exactly what I needed."

Elliot playfully gives and takes the gift he bought with Kate bought for him from Christian's hand. When Christian finally gets fed up, Elliot stops playing with him.

This time Teddy doesn't want to help unwrap it. Christian reveals two personalized blue and green canvases. He begins to read them, "Christian, We have had a few fights throughout the years and we don't always see eye to eye, but you're my BROTHER and I want you to know that I think you're pretty cool! Through good times and challenging ones, know that we will always have each other's back. Oh and thanks for being my brother! Love you lots!, Elliot"

Christian squeezes his brother and says, "I love you Lelliot!" Grace and Cary face break into a splitting grin.

Christian continues reading Kate's message, "Christian, In the beginning I didn't trust you, but as the years have gone byI have seen you in a different light as my ,Brother In Law, and the husband of my sister. Seeing you as a loving husband and father is a wonderful sight. Keep making Ana and Teddy happy or else you know what I will do to you! Love Always, Kate" He embraces Kate and tells her, "I knew you liked me deep down. I promise to cherish Ana, Teddy, little peanut, and any other additions for the rest of my life."

Kate returns his embrace. "That is all I want to hear, Christian."

I stand up again and place the special gifts from Teddy and I in front of him. "My dear husband, these gifts are from Teddy and I. We love you." He opens up the small box revealing a His/Hers Split Keychain with Christian engraved on the left heart and Anastasia engraved on the right heart. He turns them around and sees their wedding day engraved on the back of each heart.

I place my hands on his and profess, "Christian, this split heart represents us. Together we are whole while split apart we are missing a part of each other. Every morning, night, and when we are together these hearts unite. When we are apart, the hearts yearn to be together again just like us. I will place my half heart on my keychain as you place yours with you. I will always carry it with me wherever I go."

He gets up and gazes into my eyes before kissing me. "Ana, I love this gift. Your gifts mean so much to me. They are thoughtful and very special. You are amazing. I will also carry my half heart with me always. I looooove you!" My eyes are teary from mine and his speech.

He digs deeper into the bag and opens up very carefully the other box. He face beams with a wide smile. He holds up the Plantinum Transportation Miniature Clock Helicopter inscribed with To Christian Love, Ana and Teddy in the palms of his hands. He inspects and admires it for a minute or two before placing back in the box. He enfolds Teddy and I in his arms.

Teddy squeals, "Dady, one mor pesent." Teddy pushes it closer to him. Christian digs in and pulls out an 8" x 10" framed My Daddy Hand Print with a message from Teddy.

Christian clears his throat before reading it. "**My Daddy's Hand**

Daddy, take my hand in yours and you will plainly see,

How very much I need you now to love and care for me.

As my little hand grows, I will need you even more,

Everything I do in life, I have never done before.

Teach me to be kind and loving, sharing and forgiving,

Show me through your acts of love the pure joy of living.

The years will pass by quickly and one day I will be grown,

I will pass what you have taught me unto children of my own.

Hold me always in your thoughts and remember when we are apart,

The special love between a child and a daddy's heart.

I love you Daddy! Love, Teddy"

A tear streaks down Christian's face as he reads the poem a few times. He picks up Teddy and swings him into his arms holding him tightly. "I love you son! I will always be here for you."

As he keeps holding our son, he looks at our family and friends. "Thank you for this wonderful birthday. I wasn't expecting it. I will never forget this day. It is embedded in my heart."

After the emotional speech, the dinner and drink arrives. In the middle of our dinner, the lights go out.

I hold onto Christian's and Teddy's hand. I yell out, "Christian, Teddy are you okay? Mia, Ethan, Kate, Elliot, Grace, Cary, Gail, Thomas, Sawyer, Taylor, Liz, Mike, Mom, Dad, Bob are you there."

They all respond at the same, "We are here."

Christian answers me"Yes I am okay. I will put Teddy on your lap now. I have to find out what is going on. Taylor please come with me. Sawyer and Thomas stay here." Christian uses his phone as a light as he places Teddy on my lap.

I grab his arm. "No don't go Christian."

"Ana I have to go. I will be right back I promise." I hear their footsteps leaving the room.

I am left in despair and in the dark.

**Yes! I added some drama to the story with a cliffhanger! I wanted to make it more interesting! Please let me know what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is just a filler. I wrote it in a hurry for you today so it may not **  
**be perfect.**

**I am so ecstatic to the amount of followers, favorites, and reviews I have received.**  
**Thank you for your support. I hope to live up to your standards as this**  
**story keeps going.**

**I am currently working on a webpage for this story and others I plan to write. **  
**The blog I have is not sufficient enough for the design I have in mind. **  
**Once it is up and running I will let you know.**

**Thank you again. Enjoy!**

**Christian's POV**

As I slam the door behind me and run like a mad man on a mission in the dark passage way, I cannot get the anguish of Ana's voice out of my head when she was begging me to stay with her.

I wish I could fucking stay and protect her, but this is the only way I know how. I must know what is going on or I will lose control. I need to control the safety of my family. Their safety means everything to me. I don't fucking care if I lose all of my money and businesses. All that matters is keeping Ana, Teddy, and little peanut safe. If anything would happen to any of them, my life is over. I have nothing to live for. I might as well just end my life if I was alone without my precious Ana and children. In the back of my mind, I know I have loving parents and a brother, but it was my Ana who truly salvaged me from my own self.

Taylor and I finally reach the stairs. While I take each step down as carefully as I can, I think of all the different ways I love my Ana. I love her for accidently tripping into my office and staying with me through all of my fifty shades of fuckedupness. I love her for her innocence and willingness to explore her sexuality in ways she never knew before with me. I love her for her beauty inside and out which mesmerizes me each and every day. I love her for her smart and witty mouth which challenges me and keeps me on my toes. Her smart mouth also lets me punish her resulting in transforming into her dom and many sessions of kinky fuckery. I love her for giving me the most precious gift a man can ask for which are my children. I love them so much. I am surprise and shocked at how my heart has so much room to love my wife, children, and family. I still have more room to keep loving as our family expands. Before Ana, I thought my heart was made of stone and after her it turned into gold.

As I reach the last step, my last thought of Ana is how I will always be in debt to her for transforming me into the loving man I am today. Just for that I will kill any fucker who tries to hurt my family.

I follow Taylor out of the door to find the owner of the restaurant. He explains to us someone cut the wires in the electrical box. Now I am getting worried. Maybe it was intended against us. I need the fucking answers as quickly as possible.

As Taylor asks him if he has any surveillance cameras in the premises, I call Welch and explain to him what just happened. I give him specific instructions to find who and why did this.

The owner of the restaurant leads us to a small sealed room which contains all of the equipment with the CCTV system. He informs us to come back in the morning when the power will be back on so we can view the system together.

I cannot fucking believe that even when we are on vacation we cannot have a moment where something goes fucking wrong. How will I explain this to Ana? I don't want her to get worried. I may just have to keep this to myself, but if I do she will know something is up. I have to be honest with her.

**Ana's POV**

As I hold my little son in my arms, I am getting frantic as the minutes pass by. I check the time on my phone to see how much time has passed by. It has been half an hour since Christian left with Taylor. So many unpleasant scenarios are transpiring in my head.

Is Christian hurt or dead? Did he lose control? I cannot even think of the first option. My Christian cannot be dead. He is my life. I go over in my head every moment in my life since the day I met him.

The day my prince charming literally rescued me from my own clumsily self was the day I became alive. The spark between us awakened my heart and libido instantly. He changed his lifestyle for me even when internally he was struggling with it from the beginning of our relationship .He opened my eyes and introduced me to a whole new world which I would never give up. As time passed by, he made me realize I was beautiful, because in the beginning I still couldn't fathom why he changed for little old mousy me.

I gave him my innocence which was worth with. I wouldn't change any part of it. That night he bought me to ecstasy over and over again. I will be his forever and ever.

I loved every minute of the first few months we were together except for the five days we were apart. Those days were the worst in my life. I felt as if my heart was ripped apart in a million pieces. I didn't know how to put back the pieces of my heart. My heart ached for him as if it was cut out of my chest. I cried every single day we were apart.

The day he took me to Jose's art show was the day my heart finally healed. His presence instantly picked up the million pieces of my heart from the floor and molded back in my chest.

Since that eventful day, our life speeded up and we became Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Not too much after our wonderful wedding we had a little bundle of joy cooking in the oven.

Now we have another baby on the way and are happily married. We had our up's and down's with many stalkers on the way, but I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. It makes our lives a little more interesting. I love him and our family more than life itself.

My thoughts are interrupted by Sawyer. "Ana, Taylor and Mr. Grey are on their way back." I sign in relief. Thank god he is coming back to us.

Kate and Elliot try to soothe Ava. "Hey baby girl, everything is alright. Uncle Christian will save us." Ava coos back.

Mia is very quiet. I think she never got over the Jack Hyde incident. Since then anytime there is some kind of danger she twiddles her thumbs and stays quiet. Ethan shines his cell phone light on Mia kissing her cheek and holding her hand to comfort her.

Grace, Cary, Gail, Liz and her family, my mom, Bob, and Ray all say at the same time, "Thank god."

As the door squeaks open, Sawyer lights up his cell phone towards the door as he holds up his gun. Taylor and Christian rush into the room. Within a few seconds he is by my side. He holds tightly onto Teddy and I as if our life depended on it.

When he lets go he tells us, "We have to leave now. Someone tampered with the power. Tomorrow morning Taylor and I will come back here to view the CCTV to investigate."

I hope this has nothing to do with the suspicious car I saw earlier. I have to tell Christian.

As Christian helps us up, I tell him. "Christian I have to tell you something."

"Ana let's get out of here first and you can tell me in car."

I would rather tell him back in the hotel in private. "Christian I rather tell you about it back in our hotel room. Is that okay?"

He holds my hand tighter. "It is okay with me Ana."

Taylor drives like a maniac back to the hotel. Sawyer and Thomas keep a look out to make sure we are not being followed. I also look around to see if I spot the blue mini cooper. I don't see it anywhere.

**Back in the hotel**

After we tuck Teddy in, I slip on a silky white baby doll chemise. Christian stops in front of the bathroom door once he gets a good look at me. He hungrily looks at me. As he saunters over to me, my body is overheating craving for his touch.

I must restrain from his sexpertise so we can talk. Once he sits next to me, I place my hand on his chest. "Christian I have to tell you what I wanted to talk to you earlier. Promise me you will not get upset."

He worryingly looks at me. "I cannot promise that Ana. It depends on what you tell me. I will try."

I sign heavily before I continue as I twiddle my fingers nervously, "This morning when we were leaving the hotel I noticed a blue mini on the other side of road. I really didn't think anything about it. I just liked the car. That is why I looked at it. Once we were on the road, I was admiring the view all around me and I saw the same blue mini behind us. It was a few cars away. I figured it was going the same way we were. After that I didn't see it again. When we went sightseeing, I felt uncomfortable. I felt as if we were being watched. "

Christian has stood up and is pacing the floor combing his hair with his fingers. He is either angry or feeling out of control. He sternly looks at me. "How could you not tell me this earlier? The person in this car could be after us! You must tell me these things so I can protect you and our children!"

I get up and get closer to him. "Christian, I was going to tell you at lunch time, but got distracted by our love making! I am sorry I didn't' tell you earlier. Listen to me carefully. I love you. I wasn't keeping it from you on purpose. You still keep things from me sometimes. You say it is to protect me. I know we have been more open with each other regarding what we feel even if we are angry with each other. Let's do the same when it comes to our safety. Yes I said our safety, because you are also not safe either. Okay?"

Christian's demeanor relaxes as he holds my waist. "I am sorry baby. You are right. I was wrong. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just feel so out of control right now. I can't lose you, Teddy, and little peanut. You made many fair points. I agree to all of them. Please forgive me my love."

I kiss him deeply to show I forgive him. "I forgive you my love. I know of a certain way to bring your control back."

He smirks devilishly and says, "Mmm! Before you show me, I must talk to Taylor. Please give me a few minutes."

I smack him on his ass as he walks out of the bedroom.

After a few minutes, he walks in and swoops me in his arms taking control of my body with his many times over and over.

**Note: The answers to the situation at hand will appear in the upcoming chapters. Please be patient with me. Thank you for reading the story.**


	34. Chapter 34- Investigations and Answers

**Hi everyone! I am back! I have been lost for a while due to life, but in the FF world there are no excuses. :) I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I do hope you still like my story. I also wanted to let you know I have created a website dedicated to my fanfiction writing. If you want to know it, you can PM me. I will also provide the link on my Facebook page. Thank you in advance for your patience and to all the wonderfull readers. I will add an interactive question at the end of this chapter. Without furture delays, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Christian's POV**

I awaken abruptly from my nightmare. Thank fucking god it was only a dream. My Ana was kidnapped and I couldn't find her. Last night's event must have really gotten to me. I don't even know what time I fell asleep. I feel and must look like hell, but on the contrary, my love looks like a sleepy beauty. The sunlight glazing through the sheer curtains caresses her divine soft face.

**Ana's POV**

I awaken to my dear husband gazing at me. He looks so tired. He must have slept late last night. "Good morning Mr. Grey, are you stalking me again?"

He answers me with a smirk."Good morning sleeping beauty. I will always stalk you. I am your stalker for life."

I smirk back at him. "I do like you stalking me for life. If I would choose anyone in the world to stalk me, it would be you, my Adonis husband."

While he caresses my cheeks, he says "Oh baby, I would go to the ends of this earth for you. How are you feeling?"

I have to be honest with him. "I am scared from last night. Please find out what happened and if we are in danger. From the way you look this morning, I can see you are also worried. You must have slept late last night."

His face turns serious as he responds, "Ana, I love you so much. Last night I felt so scared. I don't ever want to lose you. I will do everything in my power to keep you, Teddy, and little Peanut safe. I promise you I will find out what happened. Thank you for the wonderful birthday surprise."

His words still melt my heart. "Christian, I trust you with all of my heart. You have the power and passion to keep us safe. All I ask is to keep yourself safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. Baby, your birthday surprise was so much fun to plan. Speaking of passion I believe we have some time for it."

His grey eyes gleamed with steam as a fire burned in them. His lips touch mine kissing me tenderly eagerly turning into ecstasy as his tongue slid in and out of my mouth. My body instantly melted into jelly contouring unto his body as he gently hovers over me. As our tongues embrace each other, he slides his hands down to my sex. I part my legs to give him better access. He continues to assault me until I cannot take anymore.

"Christian, I need you in me now."

In one long, slow plunge, he imbedded himself into me. He delved deeper into me with each rhythmic push. We both were in ecstasy for a while leading to our release.

After our sexy fun in the bedroom, we quickly get dressed and head to the kitchen.

Our little prince was already in the kitchen with Sawyer eating a bowl of cereal. I look past Teddy and see Gail cooking breakfast. I didn't want her to do any kind of work on this trip. Why is she cooking? Why is she making so much food? I know Gail and I are always hungry because of this pregnancy, but we don't eat that much.

"Gail, why are you cooking a feast? You know you are also on vacation. I don't expect you to do anything but enjoy yourself."

She smiles back at me. "Ana, I am enjoying myself. I love to cook. Plus it calms my nerves and we have some guests coming over. If it makes you feel better, Taylor helped me out." Taylor helped out! I don't believe it! I would have taken a picture of it! It reminds me of the time Christian cooked me a meal for Valentine's Day last year. It wasn't so bad.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Sawyer goes to the door and checks the peep hole. He opens the door and the whole gang comes rushing in.

Mia drags Ethan as she runs over to us. She is a bundle of energy so early in the morning while Ethan looks like a puppy being dragged playfully by a group of children.

Kate and Elliot waltz in with little Ava dressed in the cutest teal dress. Elliot holds her lovingly in his arms. He is so enamored by her. She will have him twisted around her fingers when she gets older.

My mom, Bob, Dad, Grace, and Gary step in right behind Kate and Elliot.

Liz and her family also join us. Her kids look so tired and bored. Liz just gives me just shrugs her shoulder when I notice her kids demeanor.

Liz, Kate, Grace, Mia, my mom, and I help Gail setup the table while the men carry the food to the dining table.

During the meal Christian tells us not to worry about last night. He assured us he will get to the bottom of it.

After breakfast Christian tells Taylor they will leave in 5 minutes. He says goodbye to everyone. I walk him to the door and give him a juicy wet kiss.

He holds me tight and gives me one as well. "Mrs. Grey, I will miss you this morning, but I will be back by lunchtime. I will bring some delicious gourmet cuisine from the restaurant. Speaking of delicious, your kiss was delectable. I want some more of that lip later." I bite my lip on purpose to provoke him.

He closes his eyes for a brief second sighing. When he opens his eyes they have turned a dark stormy grey. "Don't bite that lip. You know what it does to me. I can't resist you when you do that."

I like provoking him. "Mr. Grey, I will stop biting my lip if you promise me to bring me to ecstasy some more today."

He tightens his hold me so I can feel his erection. "Mrs. Grey, your wish is my command. Your promise shall be fulfilled today. The sooner I leave the sooner I can get back to you to pleasure you."

We kiss one more time before he exits through the door with Taylor.

As I turn around to go back to my family and friends Elliot suddenly appears around the corner. "You two should stay in a room locked up. You guys always have to touch in some way or another. Haven't gotten enough of each other?"

Elliot is so funny. Is he stalking us? "Elliot, why are you always around us when we have our intimate moments? Are you stalking us? I have enough of stalking from my dear husband. By the way, you are the same way with Kate. Don't you remember?"

Elliot looks quizzically as if he is absorbing what I just said. "I wasn't stalking you. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time. I know the tendencies Christian has. Yes, you are right about Kate and me. I also can't keep my hands and other parts away from her." He winks at me.

"Oh Elliot, you are one of a kind. Life would be dull without you. Let me take that back, life would be dull if I would have never met your brother." Elliot smiles back at me.

As I enter the dining room, everyone is engaging in conversations enjoying themselves. I stand in place for a brief moment encapsuling this moment in my head so I can come back to it later on in life. I join them in this brief miniscule instant of time and space.

**At the Milon**

**Christian's POV**

We arrive within 15 minutes to the Milon. The owner is already waiting for us outside. He informs us the power is back on. It was tampered last night.

He leads us to the room with all the CCTV equipments. The security guard shows us the CCTV tape second by second. I notice the blue mini cooper Ana mentioned to me last night parked across the street. I tell the owner and security guard, "Please stop there. My wife told me a blue mini cooper was following us for a while yesterday. I think it is the same car. Let's see if the person comes out of the car."

The tape is played again, but in a slower motion. The door of the car opens up revealing the driver. As he gets up and turns his head while closing the door of the car his face shows up clear as a whistle on the screen. The guard takes a snapshot of it and prints out two pictures of him. He also zooms around and gets a clear picture of his license plate. The guard also prints out the license plate. He hands me one of the copies. The tape is continued. It shows that he was the one who tampered with the power and even tried to get in the building. The stampede of people trying to get out stopped him. Thank god he couldn't get in. From the evidence we saw on the video it seems he is working alone. At least I hope so. I still don't know if he is after us, but I will find out soon enough.

After the video, the owner tells us he will investigate it on his end. I tell him I will also do the same on my part and that we will be in touch.

Before I leave the restaurant, I order some food to bring back at the hotel.

On the way back, I email Ros the two pics. I call her to make sure she received it and also to give her instructions on what to do. "Ros, I need this information as of yesterday! This is urgent!"

Ros: "I am on top of it Mr. Grey. I will have it to you by the end of today."

Christian: "Thank you Ros."

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the hotel. Taylor opens the door for me while I carry the lunch. My eyes first lay eyes on my Ana. She turns around and looks back at me. We lock eyes, sparkling blue to grey. The room still stands still when we gaze at each other. It is as if in this world it is only me and her at this moment. Time stops for an instant as our energy radiates through our piercing intense stare.

Our moment is cut off by Teddy pulling at my leg. "Dady, I am hungy."

Taylor grabs the food from my hands so I can pick up my baby boy. I hold him tightly and kiss his hair. "My baby boy, I love you so much. I missed you. I have some very good food for you."

He claps his hands and says, "Yah! Fod Fod! I luv u Dady! I mss u to!"

Ana hugs us as much as her belly allows her to. She kisses Teddy's hair and my cheeks. "I miss you too Mr. Grey."

Taylor sets the lunch on the table and helps Gail set it up.

We eat the gnocchi's, garlic bread, salads, and pizza enjoying our company. I really like to spent time with my family and friends. A few years ago I was a loner and now I am not. It is all because of Ana. I will show her until the day I am longer on this earth how much I love her and appreciate her.

After lunch, I tell Liz's kids they can watch television in the living room. All I ask of them is to watch Teddy for a while. As they walk towards the living room, I inform Sawyer to go with them.

I look around the room and say, "I need to speak to all of you. This is between us adults. I found out some information from the events that occurred yesterday. Let's head into the den so we can be comfortable."

As I walk in the den, Ana looks at me with concern. I hold her hand and squeeze tightly and give her a reassuring grin.

**In the den**

**"**As you all know I went to go see the owner of the Milon to view the videos from last night. We went through the whole tape. The information we found is that the power was tempered by a man in his early 30's. He had dirty blonde mid length straight hair which reached above his shoulders. He had green eyes and pale skin. His was also driving a blue mini cooper with the tag number PKY589. I already sent the pictures of the license tag and of the male to Ros. She will find out whom this man is and if he is after us by the end of today. I wanted to tell you, because I want you to be aware of your surroundings as we continue sightseeing here and in the other provinces in Argentina we will be going."

"I don't want you to be scared. Let's keep enjoying our trip. I will pass around the picture of the suspected man so you can get a good glimpse of him."

**Ana's POV**

I knew my man would find out about the mystery blackout. I hold in my hands the picture of the culprit. He is not bad looking, but he does not compare to my Christian. Actually no one compares to my hot husband. I have mesmerized the image in front of me. I pass it along to the rest of the gang.

I have to lighten the mood. "How would you like to play Charades?"

Mia yelps back first of course. "Meeee!"

Elliot slaps Kate's lap and yells,"Yess!" Kate slaps his arm back in retaliation.

Liz and her husband respond at the same time, "Hell yeah!"

Gail say, "I would love to!"

The rest of the gang gives a thumbs up.

Taylor gets up to get the kids.

We play many rounds of Charades for the rest of the afternoon.

**Note: Here comes the interactive part. I am stuck at who the villian shall be. If you have any ideas, please PM me. This is your chance to share your insight and to the direction of the story. Thank you again for reading the story. **


End file.
